Behind The Scenes
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Fairy tail is a TV show in modern day times and all the characters are actually actors. The show is exactly the same as the real fairy tail but this shows what happens after the filming stops. What happens when Natsu and Lucy don't exactly get along but a chain of events keeps putting them together? And it all started with a rumor. Nalu, currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 The life of a star

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 1

Life of a star

"And cut! Great work everyone! You can all go and change, that's all for today." Our director Hiro Mashima yelled out.

We had just finished filming the final episode of the Infinity Clock arc and I honestly can't wait for the start of the Grand Magic Games. I stood up and offered a hand to Natsu to help him up. We were in the last scene where Natsu catches me as I was falling from the sky.

"Thanks," he said with a nod.

"Your welcome."

"Keep up the good work and I will see you all tomorrow evening at the party to promote the show!" Hiro said as everyone started filing out.

I left out the door, my bag thrown over my shoulder as the hot sun beat down on me. I clicked the remote to unlock the doors on my all white BMW X6. It was the M series and it's my favorite. I loved it the moment I first laid eyes on it. Climbing into the car, the engine started with ease. I checked my phone for messages, and noticed that I had two. One from Mirajane and the other from Levy.

"_Hey Lucy, I was just wondering who you were going to attend the party with. Let me know."_ Levy wrote. I myself was not sure who I was going with. It's not like I really wanted a date anyway. I texted her back telling her that I had no plans to take a date to the party before I checked Mirajane's message.

"_Since we are going on a week long break, why don't we take a vacation? Some place sunny yet not too far?" _Typical Mirajane for you. She always has something planned.

"_Sounds great Mirajane. I'll leave the details to you. Let me know when you figure it all out."_

Outside the show is pretty similar to what goes on in the show. We are all friends both during and after the show and we kept our names the same because Hiro said that they fit the story line pretty well. Thinking back, we have been through a lot with this show and it's fan base just keeps growing in size. I grabbed some take-out on my way home and I could smell the delicious aroma during the rest of the drive making my stomach growl slightly.

Pulling into my driveway, I pressed the button on my sun visor to open the garage door. I could here the mechanism as the door pulled up letting me in. I got out of the car and made my way to my front door. My house was rather large but no where near the same size as other actresses.

It was two stories with white outer siding and a dark gray tiled roof. I took the steps up to land onto my large wooden porch that wrapped around the front and went towards the side of the house. I unlocked the large, painted black door and made my way into the grand entrance-way of the house.

Walking in your instantly greeted with beautiful cherry oak hardwood floors and a grand staircase a few feet away. The stairs had beige carpet that ran down the middle revealing more of the wood floors on the sides. I sat my keys down on the table by the door and made my way towards the kitchen. Sitting my food down on the gray granite counter-top, I opened the cabinet and pulled out a plate and fork.

My kitchen was also large with black cabinets and all stainless steel appliances. In the middle of the room was a set of cabinets with matching counter-top as one side was short to use for cooking while the other side sat higher and served the purpose of being used as a bar. There were four bar stools sitting there that were made of black iron and the cushions were gray suede with a high back.

I took a seat in one of the bar stools and began to eat my food. I was about halfway done when my ringtone signaled that I had a message. Pulling out my HTC I saw that the message came from Mirajane.

"_Alright, I was thinking about us going to Miami. What do you think? And we should invite everyone to go with us. That would be fun. We will be leaving right after the party on a late night flight, so as soon as you get home. Be ready to leave for the airport."_

"_That sounds fine. I'll meet you guys there tomorrow. Miami sounds amazing right now and I think that we can all use this time to relax and have some fun."_

I put my phone into my back pocket as I started to clear up the dishes. Today was a pretty tiring day and I was looking forward to going to bed. I made my way up the stairs as I received another message. This one was from Levy.

"_You should go with Gray or Laxus. They both have the hots for you and would love to go with you."_

"_No, I'm okay. I would rather just go by myself. I don't need to take a guy with me. Besides, I'm not interested in them." _I sent the message as I pushed open the door to my bedroom.

Flicking on the light, I saw my pristine room just as I left it. My four poster bed looked inviting and I removed my heels and pulled out some pajamas from my large chest of drawers that matched my bed. All my bedroom furniture was stained black, so you could still see the wood grain through it. I am a very modern girl and black furniture is easy to match.

After putting on my pajamas I pulled down my soft white down feather blanket and crawled into bed. As I lay in bed, I let my mind roam over all the things that have happened since becoming a part of Fairy Tail. Most of the actors are pretty new. Erza, Mirajane, Gray and I are the only ones who have had work prior to this. I had starred previously in several box office hits and modeled some as well.

Mirajane is very well known in the modeling world. But she is also known for her acting and singing. She does a little bit of everything and is very well loved by her fans. This is Erza's first job acting, before this all she has done was modelling. Gray does both modelling and acting like me, but is more known for his modelling career.

I have made a lot of friends since the start of the show. Mirajane, Erza and Levy are my best friends. Just like in the show but the difference is that Natsu isn't my best friend in real life like in the show. I always hear great things about him but for some reason he tends to ignore me, maybe even avoid me. At first I thought that he just didn't get along well with women but he talks just fine with the girls especially Lisanna so it's clearly not that. I can only assume that it's just me that he doesn't like.

At first that used to bother me and I tried numerous times to get to know him but he always just kind of brushed me away. Yes he does small chit chat, hey how are you, fine thanks you, gotta go bye, kinda thing but anything more than that and it seems like he starts to get annoyed with me. After all this time passed I kind of just let it go now. When I had first met the guy, I have to admit that I had a small crush on him. His pink hair was different and I always had a thing for unique guys.

I knew Gray before this film because we both starred in another movie together and he liked me then too. We became good friends but that was it. Even though rumors were started saying we were dating but none of them were true. Everyone else I met for the first time on set. But in the end I am very happy I chose to do this part. If not I would never have met my three best friends. My thoughts finally slowed as sleep took over, luring me into my dreams.

* * *

I got up the next morning to my phone ringing off the hook. In a daze I answered it to find out if was my hair dresser and that they are at my door. Apparently I woke up late, extremely late at that since its already noon. I have six hours to be at the party. Damn it, I forgot to set the alarm. I went down and let in my hair dresser. His name is Cancer and he is the best in the business and I was lucky enough to snag him just for myself. When I came down I could smell the breakfast that my maid Virgo was cooking. It smelled delicious, as always. I went about my day as usual. Having my hair done, make-up, my stylist came with the dress I would be wearing to the party along with the shoes and accessories. I was wearing a long black silk dress that hugged my curves and accented them perfectly. The was a small diamond necklace around my neck and a matching bracelet around my wrist. My shoes were black four inch high stilettos. Cancer did a great job on my hair, giving it some large loose curls at the bottom that framed my face.

Finally I was finished and it was 430pm. Now all I have to do is wait for Natsu to pick me up. I was sitting in my living room waiting when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. I answered it not sure who would be calling me from a number I don't recognize, but this is a private line so no ordinary person would have it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's me, are you ready?" Came a mans voice on the other line. It sounded familiar but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Natsu," I was surprised that he was calling me. I didn't even know he had my number. At least, I don't remember ever giving it to him.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Hiro gave it to me, are you ready yet?" He sounded impatient, I could tell that he didn't want to do this.

"Yeah I'll be right out."

Walking outside, I saw Natsu leaning against a red car that I thought he looked good against. It was a Bugati Veyron. He held the passenger door open for me and I glanced at him skeptically before climbing in. This was a side of Natsu that I had never seen before. I didn't mind it though. He quickly climbed into the driver side and started the engine. His hands moved in swift, practiced movements as he drove. It seemed like driving was second nature to him. At least he doesn't get sick like his character in the show.

"You could have just knocked," I commented, trying my best to avoid glancing at him. He wasn't a bad looking guy. His shockingly pink hair, spiked in a messy yet neat kind of way. It was like he styled it to look messy. But it suited him well and looked great against his tan skin and charcoal eyes. He was very fit, with muscles visible even under the the perfectly tailored suit that he was wearing.

"Why do that when I could just call?"

"Why do you even have my number?" I was curious about that. Did he ask for it or did Hiro offer it to him?

"I asked Hiro for it. Don't worry, I wont call you unless it's work related." I rolled my eyes at his response. It didn't matter that he had my number as long as he uses it for a good reason and doesn't give it out to anyone that I wouldn't want to have it.

"That's fine, just don't give it out to anyone."

"Fine, whatever you say princess." He gave me that same attitude that I usually get from him. I never understood why he dislikes me so much.

"Princess?"

"Yeah like you don't know," he glanced at me from the corner of his eye before turning back towards the road. He made a left turn and I knew that we weren't far.

"I don't. Where did you get that from?" I never liked being called names like that. I reminded me of my childhood, when things were still good. It's painful to think of such things.

"Everyone calls you the princess of Fairy Tail."

"They do?" I never expected that. Why would I be named something like that?

"You really didn't know?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No I didn't."

The rest of the way, we mostly rode in silence. That was the longest conversation that I had ever had with Natsu. I can't see myself enjoying the party tonight. Especially since I have to go with Natsu. We have just arrived at the front entrance to the party. I tried to remind myself that this was for Hiro and that I had to endure it.

_Flashback_

_I was currently sitting at my vanity waiting for Cancer to finish my hair. I was watching his skilled hands work their magic on my blond hair. My phone rang, letting me know that I had another text. Opening my phone, I was surprised to see that it was from Hiro._

_"Apparently it seems someone leaked to the press a rumor saying that you and Natsu are dating. Yeah yeah I know what your thinking, Oh god, right? But this may be a good thing. It would be a good way to rally up the fans and get them excited for the next season so I am asking you if you could just play along with it for now. For publicity reasons. Thanks your the best. Oh and I already have Natsu's consent on this. He gave the go ahead. ;)"_

_Flashback end_

He knew what my answer was going to be without me saying it. No one goes against the director unless you want a really short career. So I checked myself in the mirror and waited for my door to open. They always let the main actors out last as a kind of like main event. When my door finally opened I knew it was time for me to take a deep breath and brace myself for all the questions I was going to have to answer.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm back. I am starting to edit this story now. I may add something here and there but for the most part it is going to be the same as before. Total word count is 2,528 without A/N. To all the people who have reviewed the previous version, I just wanted to say thanks! You guys are the BEST! I have several other stories that I am working on including one called 'Natsu's New Rival' basically, Gray brings Lucy to the guild instead of Natsu. Natsu and Lucy don't get along at first but eventually their rivalry somehow becomes love. Another new one I am working on is called "For the love of Nalu". This one is a 100 chapter theme. Where there will be 100 different Nalu moments and one-shots. There are many more and it would be very much appreciated if you checked the out. Thanks so much, love always, Angel!**


	2. Chapter 2 The party and the plan

Behind the scenes

Chapter 2

The party and the plan

The car door opened. Immediately the flashes of camera's and shouts started. The first time I went on the red carpet, I was so nervous that I thought that I was going to pass out. Now I have grown used to this. I waited at the start of the red carpet as Natsu walked around the car. Once he came around, he stopped next to me and held out his arm. I hooked my hand into it as we walked forward. The closer we got the more the flashes intensified.

Reporters were calling our names from every direction, trying to get out attention. We smiled and posed for pictures. Walking down further, we stopped so that we could answer some of their questions.

"When did you and Natsu become official?" A woman reported asked. She held out her mic for us to speak into.

"Just this weekend," I answered.

"Natsu, who asked who out?"

"I did." He responded.

"How did you ask her?"

"I sent flowers to her several times annonymously. One time I asked her to meet me. Let's just say that she was a little more than shocked." I was surprised at the answer Natsu came up with. He is pretty good at coming up with things on the spot. Unless he thought over what he was going to say on the way here.

"Lucy, what did you think when you saw that it was Natsu?"

"Well like he said. I was pretty surprised. I honestly thought that it was a fan." Two can play at the game called deciet.

"What about the rumor stating that you two do not get along very well?" This came from another woman reporter. I wondered where she heard that from since only the people on set would have known.

"Nonsense, we may not have been close at first but that was because I felt a little overwhelmed to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman. It took me sometime to get up the courage to ask her." My eyes widened slightly before regaining my composure. He really knows how to lay it on thick. Such a bold lie.

"What about the rumors stating that you and Gray Fullbuster are dating?"

"Obviously, they are just that. Rumors." I answered.

"Is there any chance that your characters become romantically involved in this next season?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Natsu said as we started to walk into the building. Walking into the hall I immediately spotted my close knit group of friends. There were standing not far from the serving table that held all sorts of varieties of food. An elegant white table cloth with gold embroidery lay under all the food.

There were beautiful gold fabrics drapped along the walls. Tables with the the same table cloths were spread out through out the room and right in the center of the room was a dance floor. There was a DJ playing the most recent hits as a few people started to dance. I walked towards my friends as they smiled at my approach. I wasn't sure what Natsu was planning and to be honest I didn't care. Mirajane, Levy and I exchanged a quick hug with each other before Levy grinned at me.

"So Lucy, how long have you been dating Natsu for?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah Lucy, and why didn't you tell us?" Mirajane pouted.

"Let me just say that it's not what you think. I'll explain later, for now lets just enjoy ourselves." The giggled at my words. They always were ones to tease me about guys. They found fun in all the bad luck that seemed to follow me when it came to men.

"So where is you 'date' now?" Levy asked glancing around. I turned to see that Natsu was no where to be found. He is probably hanging with the guys or with Lisanna. She hangs more with the guys then she does the girls. Unless she is hanging around her sister. Mirajane and Lisanna are sisters just like in the show. Mirajane auditioned and was immediately accepted but they couldn't find someone to play Lisanna's part so Mirajane suggested her sister.

Turned out that it was a great suggestion because she fit the part better than they expected. I was still standing there chatting with Mirajane and Levy when Hiro approached us with Natsu in tow.

"Now now children. You must stay with your date and enjoy your evening." Hiro said before turning and headed in the opposite direction. I was surprised as I glanced over at Natsu to see a nervous look on his face. I was even more surprised to see him look like that. Why would Natsu be nervous? He has a reputation for being oh so confident.

"Aparently he want's us to keep up the show." I commented.

"I guess, at least it's only for tonight." He replied. I didn't like the way he said that. As if there was something wrong with spending time with me. I humphed before turning around and continuing my conversation. The party is now halfway over and they are calling over the cast to dance. Which means that I have to dance with Natsu. _Great._

He reached his hand out for me to accept and I glanced at it skeptically. I cautiously reached out and accepted his hand. I could feel the calluses that lined his palms, his hands were rather large compared to mine and I wondered how I never noticed before. The feel of his hand against mine was a little startling, the were unusually warm yet gentle.

The music started and of all the songs they choose, it had to be a slow one. He guided me to the dance floor, as he expertly moved to the music. The warmth of his hands on my sides, the feel of his body pressed against mine did things to me that I would never have imagined. I felt the sweat forming. His heat was immense.

"Your body is unusually warm. Your making me hot."

"I would watch what you say. More than likely two out of every three people here will go to the press and report everything they hear and see. A comment like that can be really misconstrued." I had to admit, he has a point. I can just picture it now. Tomorrows headlines speaking of how indecent I am. Just what I need for my image.

"Yeah your right, thanks." I replied not looking at him. A light blush coated my cheeks and I was hoping that the lights in the room were to low for him to be able to see.

"Don't worry about it."

Finally the dance was over and I was able to join my friends. When I looked over a Mirajane, she had a gleam in her eyes. That kind that says that she is planning something. Nothing good has ever come from it when she had that look. For the time being, I will just ignore it. We talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular when Gray and Laxus suddenly joined us. I am really not in the mood to deal with these two.

"Hey there Lucy," Laxus greeted.

"Hello Laxus, Gray. How are you?" Even if I don't personally want to talk to them, I still have manners.

"Could be better," Gray answered. I narrowed my eyes as I caught on to the sour tone in his voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that we would be a lot better if you came with us instead of pinkie here." Laxus explained.

"Cut it out Laxus. We are at a party, let's be civilized." I added.

"What did you just say?" Natsu cut in.

"Is something wrong with your hearing? He called you a pinkie idiot! You don't deserve Lucy!" Gray's voice rose and was starting to catch the attention of some of the people standing around.

"Stop it guys. Not here," Mirajane tried to reason but they paid no attention to her. Levy looked horrified. She knew where this was going.

"Who are you to say who Lucy should be with?" Natsu retorted.

"Stop it now." I ordered. Once more no one cared.

"At least we aren't the ones who ignored her when she tried to get our attention!" Laxus stated. This was going to far and was attracting a crowd.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. I really didn't like where this was going.

"She needs someone who will give her all the love and attention she wants. Not some ass like you!" Natsu looked like he had to take a second to process what was said. I took a deep breath.

"I said stop!"

"So you think that she would rather have a stripper or a macho freak over me?" Natsu scrutinized.

"I am not a stripper!"

"Your just jealous that you don't have a body like mine!" Laxus commented while smirking.

"I don't need a body like yours to be able to kick your ass!" Natsu retorted.

"THATS ENOUGH!" I shouted. We now had the attention of everyone at the party. The music had stopped and whispers spilled out from the crowd. I didn't care who heard anymore. I have had enough and I was PISSED.

"Gray, Laxus, I can date who ever I see fit. You two do not own me nor will you ever! Why don't you just take a hint and realize that I don't like you! I am not interested. How many different ways do I have to word it before you finally understand? And Gray, you _are _a stripper! You strip and don't even realize your doing it until someone points it out. Laxus, I don't want you _or _your body. I don't want to feel like I am standing next to a fucking gorilla! Now just leave me the hell alone!"

The room was extremely quiet after my outburst. I didn't care. Panting, I turned to face Natsu who flinched slightly at my sudden movement. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away and towards the dance floor as I signaled the DJ to start the music again.

"Come on Natsu, dance with me. I don't want to be in the presence of such fools who think they own me." He nodded and did just as I said as we started to dance. He looked nervous as he glanced down at me but at the time I had failed to realize what I had done. I could still feel all the stares on my back as I avoided looking in that direction. But now I felt bad that I had just forced Natsu to dance with me. And I doubt that it was something that he wanted to do.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked. It was nice of him to show concern but I knew that my well being did not matter to him.

"No, not really."

"Oh," was all that he could respond with. But then again, the tone in my voice told him that I didn't want to talk about it. I had yet to make eye contact with Natsu. I was ashamed for dragging him into my problems. Sighing, I knew that I had to say something.

"Look, Natsu. I am really sorry for getting you involved in this. I am just so sick of men trying to control me."

"It's fine." He answered accepting my apology. He smiled lightly at me as I felt my heart skip a beat.

We didn't leave the dance floor until Gray and Laxus left. We let go of each other and strolled over to our friends. The all shot weird looks in my direction, probably misunderstanding the reason why I wanted to dance with Natsu. And the reason why we danced for so long. We didn't speak much during that time. Other than the apology. It was rather peaceful not having to speak. But hopefully they weren't gullible enough to misunderstand since they know that we don't get along. They know that he doesn't like me and quite frankly, I don't really like him.

It's funny how I went from having a small crush on him to disliking him all around. I still had no idea what on earth I did to this man to make him dislike me so much but there was nothing I could do about that now. And now, of all things, I have to act like I am dating this guy. This is going to be tough. At least he isn't as bad as Gray and Laxus.

We stayed a while longer. Talking with friend, eating some of the fancy spread of food they had laid out and for the most part, the night wasn't that bad after the incident. Natsu and I did not exchange any more words after that and pretty soon it was the end of the party. I couldn't wait to get home. I really wanted to just go to bed but unfortunately I have to pack then go straight to the airport. I am just going to have to catch up on my sleep while on the plane.

Climbing into the car, I saw Natsu turn on the radio and play a station that aired a mix of music. We rode in silence, and I was glad for that. I wouldn't really know what to say anyway so it's better this way. He turned onto my street as I saw my house down the road. He pulled up out front and put the car in park. His hands remained on the steering wheels as he stared at the symbol that was placed there.

It was an awkward moment and I was about to get out when he stopped me. His warm hand landed on my forearm as I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about how your night went." I was surprised that he was saying this. What happened tonight was not his fault.

"There is no need for you to apologize. Tonight wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it and they started it. I should be the one apologizing to you. I am sorry for dragging you into my problems and also for forcing you to dance with me. I just can't seem to get away from controlling men."

"It wasn't forced and I think that you just haven't met the right one yet." It was a sweet thing to say and I knew he was right but I don't really want to find someone. My life works just fine the way it is without complicating it by getting into a relationship.

"Thanks, it means a lot. And also thanks for being my 'date' tonight. Other than that little episode, I had fun." I realized that it wasn't that bad being around him. Maybe we could finally be friends.

"I did too."

"Alright have a good night." I got out of the car and waved one last time before walking to my door. Fumbling through my purse looking for my keys I noticed that he was still waiting there. I ignored the feel of his eyes on me as I finally found my keys. He didn't leave until I was safely inside. That's not something you see everyday. His parents much have raised him to be a gentleman on a date.

I sat my purse on the small table in the entrance as I ran up the steps to start to pack. I didn't have much time so I had to hurry. Once in my room, I grabbed my suitcase out of my closet and stuffed it with everything that I was going to need to where. Then pulling out my carry-on, I packed that as well. Now all I had to do was change. Get out of this formal attire.

I found a pair of dark skinny jeans and matched it with a black t-shirt and black flats. Brushing my hair, I decided to leave it down. I was too tired to really do anything with it at the moment. Glancing one more time at my reflection in the mirror, I proceeded down the hall and onto the first floor when my phone rang. I had received a message from Mirajane.

_"Hey Lucy, we are on our way to the airport now. Meet you there."_ I sent her a reply letting her know that I was leaving now. Grabbing my luggage, I walked out the door and loaded my car. I was going to have to grab an espresso on the way. Or else I am going to fall asleep. I stopped by the local Starbucks then continued on my way. They make _the_ best espresso's I have ever had. I sipped the hot liquid slowly as I let the taste fill my senses. Smiling, the warmth of the drink relaxed me slightly as the caffeine woke me some. I was now awake enough to drive.

Arriving at the airport, I tossed my empty Starbucks cup in the trash and proceeded through security. I dropped my bags off then found our departure gate. Taking a seat, I pulled a book out of my carry-on and started to read. It didn't take long before someone approached me. Glancing up I was surprised to see that it was Natsu.

"Hey, going on vacation?" I asked. He nodded before glancing around.

"Yeah, Miami. You?" I was even more surprised to find out that we were going to the same place. Realization dawn on me as I discovered the only possible reason that we are headed to the same place.

"You going with the guys?"

"Yeah."

"Did Freed plan this?"

Yes?" He said it more like a question as he looked at me puzzled.

"Then that explains it. This is Mirajane's doing. She was the one who truly set this up and she just had Freed play along with it. This is all apart of one of her crazy plans. She must have planned for everyone to go together." He nodded as he took a seat. He made sure to leave a spot in between us and thankfully there were no reporters around to see that the 'new couple' wont even sit right next to each other.

I wonder who Mirajane has her eyes set on this time. Even though she has the best of intentions, her schemes always end badly. Her first victims were Gajeel and Levy. Now granted, they did end up together so I guess that made it worth it but it just ended in one disaster after another. Then she tried to hook up Gray and Erza. Now that was doomed from the start. Erza ended up trying to kill him and Mirajane and Gray was scarred for life. So now who could her target be? I feel sorry for who ever they are.

The others arrived, some alone while others came together. Once Mirajane arrived I glared daggers at her as she tried to avoid eye contact. It didn't take long for us to board the plane as we found our seats. I climbed on to find out that I was sitting next to Natsu. Earlier on I had explained to my friends about the agreement with Hiro about me and Natsu fake dating so the only thing I could think of is that she choose my seat to go along with that. I was already getting tired of it. It seems like everything in my life now revolves around this one guy who before I would only exchange minor words with unless we were acting.

Sitting down, I reopened my book. Natsu pulled out his Iphone and started listening to music. Even though he didn't have it loud, I could still hear the music he was playing through his headset and I was surprised to find out that we had the same taste in music. He was playing one of my favorite bands. The plane took off and I felt my eyes getting heavy. Even sitting next to him I could still feel the heat he emitted. It was slowly lulling me to sleep. I just wonder what Miami has in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3 Click!

Several hours later, we finally arrived in Miami. I awoke as the plane started to descend into the airport. I soon realized that I had my head resting on Natsu's shoulder. And his head was resting on mine. My face coated a light shade of pink as I carefully tried to lift his head to avoid an awkward situation. No such luck though. The moment I touched his head, he jolted awake. Lifting his head so quickly that we met with a forceful impact.

"OW!" Natsu and I both shouted. A headache was already starting to form as I rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," I said.

"You didn't scare me."

"Well, it kind of looked like I did with the way you woke up." I explained. He shook his head as his brows furrowed.

"Well sorry about us hitting our heads but you didn't scare me. Let's just hurry and get the hell of this thing." Now his attitude was back. Great. I don't know what happened to the side of Natsu that I saw last night but apparently, it was long gone. And here I was thinking that we could become friends.

We got off the plane, and gathered all our luggage. After going through security, we left out of the airport to see two limo's waiting for us. Mirajane explained that one of the was for the girls, the other for the guys. It wasn't a long drive until we got to our hotel. I was a beach side hotel with high security and we each got our own rooms. Mirajane collected the room keys and passed them around.

All together it was me, Natsu, Mirajane, Freed, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Lisanna, Gray and Juvia. I headed up into the elevator and punched the key for my floor. The others stayed in the lobby talking for a little longer. I unlocked the door to my room and rolled my luggage in. Sitting it down on the bed, I pulled out what I had packed and put them away. I took of my shoes and threw myself onto the bed. A quick nap and I'll be ready to go. I awoke about two hours later to my phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, I saw that it was Mirajane.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"In my room, I took a nap." I answered. She didn't sound very happy.

"You were supposed to unpack and come straight down. We have been waiting here for an hour!"

"Okay okay. Sorry, I forgot. Give me a minute and I'll be right down." I quickly hung up the phone and pulled some clothes out. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a light pink tank top. I was wearing a white bikini underneath just in case and pulled on a pair of sandals that matched my shirt. I quickly exited the room and hurried down into the lobby to see everyone waiting.

"Well it's about time that the princess arrived." Natsu commented.

"Probably had to do her make-up or something." Gajeel added. The boys laughed at what the guys said. Most received a smack to the back of the head in response.

"We are going to head out to the beach for a while, then find a place to eat. Later tonight I think we should hit up some clubs, what do you guys think?" Mirajane asked. Most readily agreed with Mirajane's plan. I didn't mind the first two, but I wasn't planning on going to a club. I don't drink or dance so there wouldn't be anything for me to do.

We started to head to the beach. The girls kept together in a tight group as the boys followed several feet behind them. I was talking to Levy about the newest book that my favorite author had written when Mirajane approached us.

"Hey Lucy, I want to show you something," she said. It spiked my curiosity so I slowed to her pace as the other girls followed suit. Mirajane looked around in her purse for something and eventually found what she was looking for. I was a picture but I couldn't tell what it was of. She then handed it over as I gazed down at it. My face flushed as I looked at the picture of me and Natsu. We were on the plan and it was while we were still asleep with my head resting on his shoulder and his on mine. As my eyes widened the picture was suddenly ripped from my hand by Mirajane.

"What do you think Natsu would say if he saw this?" She asked. My face turned even more red as I thought it over. I couldn't let him see it. It's too embarrassing.

"If I saw what?" Natsu was standing directly behind me and the sound of his voice startled me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I quickly said, trying my best to avoid him seeing it.

"I wouldn't say that its nothing,~" Mirajane sang in a teasing voice, She loved doing things like this to me. I remember when Dan Straight first came into the picture and how many times she tried to hook us up. I just didn't like the guy.

"Well then let me see," Natsu reached his arm out, waiting for Mirajane to place the picture in it. But right before Mirajane handed it to him, I snatched it from her hand.

"Ha! Try showing him now!" I shouted as I quickly took off running. Taking a glance back, I noticed that both Natsu and Mirajane were hot on my tail. I ran faster trying everything I could to avoid being caught. After some time Mirajane gave up but Natsu was still chasing me. I was getting tired and panting. Sweat was rolling down as I dodged another attempt at him reaching for my hand.

"It can't be that bad right? What would make you act like this?" Natsu shouted towards me.

"None of your business!"

Running, panting, and out of breath. My legs were starting to slow but Natsu kept going just as fast. This man must be used to this kind of physical activity but I am certainly not. Glancing back once more, I saw Natsu reaching for my hand again. I turned quickly to avoid his grasp. My foot slipped, and I lost balance. Falling, I collided with Natsu, taking him down with me.

I found myself laying on top of him. I could feel his muscles under the thin clothing that he was wearing. I started to picture all the times that I saw him in his open vest that he wears for the show, and all the times that I saw him with no shirt on at all. This guy had a body to die for, no denying that. I could feel the warmth of his body, igniting what felt like a small flame inside of me. We were both just laying there, looking at one another. Lost in thought.

Click. The noise jolted me from my thoughts but I wasn't fast enough. Natsu snatched the photo from my hand and glanced at it. I didn't move, waiting for his reaction. I couldn't see his expression, it was blocked from my view by the picture.

"This definitely looks like it's my business." He said commenting on my words from earlier. He moved the picture away and I saw that he had an eyebrow raised and a curious expression.

"What?"

"Why were you freaking out so much about this?" He asked. We still hadn't moved. I don't even know why we were still laying there.

"What your not?" I asked, dumbfounded. How could you not be upset when an embarrassing picture is taken of you without you even knowing?

"Why would I care?"

"Because it's embarrassing." I stated.

"Why would you be embarrassed when the whole world thinks we are dating?" He had a point.

"But I-" Interrupting me is not a good way to calm me down.

"It's not that big of a deal. Can you get off me now, your heavier than you look." Now my blood was boiling. I stood up quickly, eyes narrowed at him.

"Heavier that I look, huh?" I murmured. Once he was standing, I gave him a round house kick to the jaw. He flew a few feet back and landed with an omph.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's for calling me fat you asshole!"

I ran off after that. I was done talking to that jerk. He really knows how to piss a girl off. What did I ever do to deserve something like this? After setting all our stuff up, me and the girls went into the water. We talked and laughed, had a lot of fun. After some time, Erza and Mirajane got out and started to sun bathe. Jellal and Freed stayed closer, never more than a few feet from them. It was really cute.

The boys were hanging mostly in the water, messing around and doing what they always do. Levy wasn't far from Gajeel, and Natsu was hanging with Lisanna. It's just me and Juvia. And she was too busy watching Gray, then to talk to me. I walked out of the water, and decided to take a walk. It didn't seem like anyone noticed me leaving.

Walking, I let my thoughts roam. I always tell myself that I didn't need a man, and I don't but it would be nice. All my friends have someone they are with or at least care about. It's kind of lonely watching them. Makes me feel like a fifth wheel. I found a spot that had several large boulders. I climbed on top of the largest one and just stared out at the ocean.

It was beautiful, how the sun reflected upon the water giving it a golden hue that mixed with the crystal blue of the water. I don't know how long I was there for but it was relaxing.

"Hey," a voice startled me, making me jump. I felt myself starting to tip and slide down the rock. A warm hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back up onto the rock. I looked to the side to see that it was Natsu. Why did it have to be him?

"Thanks," I said.

"What are you doing? Everyone is looking for you." He stated. I could hear the undertone of agitation in his voice.

"Just wanted to be by myself for a moment."

"Well were heading out to get something to eat." He said. I nodded and climbed down from the rock. My feet landed in the warm sand, the feeling was something that I always loved. I remembered playing in the sand, swimming in the ocean and building sand castles with my mother while my father watched. He would laugh at our antics, complement our sand castle building abilities and just enjoy the sight of the mother-daughter bonding. So did I.

I followed Natsu, walking a few feet behind him. It still feels too weird being in his company. I could see my friends at the other end of the beach. They were having fun with one another. I could hear their laughter even from this distance. The noticed our approach as Mirajane turned towards us.

"Lucy, where have you been?" She asked. The breeze picked up slightly, lifting the shawl I wore wrapped around my waist. It felt good against the sun that beat down, heating up my skin.

"I found a spot that had a really pretty view. I got lost in watching the ocean and didn't realize how much time had passed by."

"Well, we are going to lunch. Want to come?" Mirajane questioned. I nodded as I helped them pack up. Loading everything up, we found a cute restaurant not far from where we were.

We all sat down at random, not really caring who was sitting where. I ended up sitting between Mirajane and Laxus with Gray sitting opposite of me. Gray and Laxus are both great company when they are not flirting. Levy was blushing at something that Gajeel had said while Mirajane spoke with Freed. Juvia was next to Gray, just watching him as he ate with hearts in her eyes.

Natsu was sitting with Lisanna, they were talking together but their voices were to low to hear what they were saying. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing here and they. Smiles all around the table. Our food arrived as the talking died out some. After some time of enjoying the wonderful food, a group surrounded us. Camera lights flashed as they took pictures leaving black spots in my eyes. Questions were thrown our way from different people standing there. The boys tried to push the press back but it seemed to only provoke them more.

"Lucy, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" One of the men asked.

"I am enjoying my time with friends." I answered. At least I was trying to.

"Natsu why are you next to Lisanna instead of Lucy?" A woman asked. It was the same question they asked me but they wanted to hear what Natsu had to say.

"For the same reason that Lucy gave you. I wanted to talk with a friend."

"Lucy, how do you feel about your boyfriend spending time with the girl that so many claim is Natsu's first love?" Another female asked. In my honest opinion I would rather him spend time with her. Rather than fight with him or deal with his attitude.

"I don't care what others say. Even if she is his first love, I am the one he is with now so why would it matter?"

"Don't you ever think that he might be cheating on you?" This was another male reporter.

"What kind of guy do you think I am? Besides, Lisanna is just a friend. There was never anything going on between us." Natsu answered. He was clearly offended with what the guy had said.

"We have had many reported sightings of you two but can you explain why in each of them, you two are separated?"

"We are trying to have fun with our friends. Is that so wrong? This wasn't a trip the just him and I took. We came here to hang out with our friends and that is exactly what we are trying to do." I explained. This encounter officially spoiled the fun atmosphere that was surrounding them.

Finally the manager at the restaurant came over and threatened the reporters to get them to leave. He apologized immediately then left to continue whatever he was doing prior to the intrusion.

"That sucks," Levy stated.

"You can say that again." Natsu commented.

"We are probably going to hear an earful from Hiro when we finally return." I added. Sighing, I pushed my plate away. No longer interested in eating. It seemed a lot of other agreed as Freed called the waiter for the bill.

"This isn't your fault though, it's not like you should have to act like a couple at all times." Levy reasoned. She felt bad for my situation. She knew the best how I felt without me ever having to put it in words.

"I don't know Levy. We will just have to wait and see what happens." I was happy that I wasn't going to join them at the club. I felt tired for some reason, I didn't even do that much today.

"You know, I could just send these pictures to the press and that would get them off your back. You wouldn't have to worry about them thinking your lying after that." Mirajane stated as she pulled out a few pictures from her purse. She flipped them to face me as I glanced at the four photos in her hand.

The first two were while Natsu was chasing me. I had turned around in the photo, trying to tease him. A smile was seen on my face as Natsu chased after me. The other was him reaching for the photo that I held in my hand. It looked more like he was reaching for my hand instead. The last two were after we had fallen. One just after we feel, my eyes were shut tight as my head lay on his chest. The other was after I looked up at him and our eyes met. His hands were on my waist as mine were on his chest. How did I not notice where his hands were? I felt the heat creeping up to my face, no longer a light pink like normal but now a fiery red. That had to be the clicking noise that I heard earlier.

"Damn it Mirajane, how do you do this? When do you even have time to print these?" I asked. She was something, I'll admit that.

"I'm just good like that." She winked. What is going on with my life? This passed week has thrown me for a loop. Everything has changed so drastically. I reached to grab the photo's from Mirajane's hand but Natsu grabbed them first. I glared at him, wondering what he would want with those pictures.

"What? It's for safe keeping. Don't want these getting out to the public do you?" He asked, knowing what my answer would be.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am in them as well. Your not the only one with something to lose. My reputation would be finished if these got out."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with being in pictures with me?" I asked, offended with the way he worded his sentence.

"I could ask you the same, princess. Is there something wrong with being seen with me? Why wouldn't you want these to get out?"

"Touche." Was all I could respond. He had a point. I can berate him for not wanting the pictures to get for his own reasons when I have some too. What I didn't understand was how he looked so calm in those pictures. What man wouldn't show some emotion when a girl was laying directly on top of him with nothing more than a bikini on? It didn't seem to faze him. The only reasons I could think of to explain something like that is either that he is gay or he really hates me that much.

But I still don't know why he does. What could I have done to him? We paid the bill then left to our rooms. The others were getting ready to head to the bar while I decided to relax. I told them all to go without me and they seemed hesitant at first but finally agreed. I told them that I wasn't feeling well and I didn't like having to lie to them but as long as it's something small like that than it should be fine.

Sprawling out on the bed, I felt my eyes already growing heavy. Sleep advanced as I entered the sweet dreams that were memories of while my mother was still here.


	4. Chapter 4 Savior

Behind the scenes

Chapter 4

Savior

The next morning came quicker than it should have. I felt like I had gotten no sleep at all. Throwing off the warm comforter, my feet landed on the plush carpet that lay across the room. Yawning, I stood up and started my morning ritual. After showering and changing, I felt my stomach growling. I guess I should find something to eat. Everyone else is probably still asleep from a late night out so there was no one to ask to join me. I didn't mind eating alone though. I figured that I could catch up on my reading.

I was so excited about the new book I had bought, I didn't want to wait to read it. Propping it open in my hand, I walked down the hall as my eyes scanned the pages. Instantly the book pulled me right in, I was barely paying attention to where I was going. I felt the excitement building as I continued reading until I bumped into someone. I quickly apologized before looking up into the charcoal eyes of none other than Natsu. Of all people to be awake, it had to be him. Curse my luck, today was not starting out that well.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." My mood has definitely deflated now that he is around but I kept my emotions in check as I talked to him.

"It's fine but maybe you shouldn't do two things at once. Seems like you can't handle it." My temper flared as I glared at him. Of all the things he could have said, he just had to be an asshole about it!

"I said I was sorry, you don't have to get smart with me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't getting smart, if I was then you would know it. Besides, I'm always smart, unlike you." That's it! I have had enough! What the fuck is this guys problem? I have never seen him act like this to anyone else so why me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

"I am so sick of your attitude! What is it about me that you hate so much? Quite frankly, I don't remember doing a thing to you yet you always seem to be like this around me. I am tired of dealing with you. Leave me the hell alone unless it's work related!" I shouted. Turning on my heel I walked towards the stairs not caring about the people staring at me. It felt good to finally get that off my chest. He had that coming for a long time now.

I sat down in the restaurant section of the hotel and ordered a coffee. I needed the caffeine after that. My blood was still boiling but I took deep breaths in the hope of calming down. Once my coffee arrived, I reopened my book and let the words pull me back in. My anger quick diminished as I read more and more. I was on my second cup of coffee when a familiar voice broke the spell my book had on me.

Glancing up I noticed that Lisanna came walking in with none other than Natsu following closely behind. Great, and here I thought that I would have at least a little longer before having to deal with him again. It was just the two of them and I wondered if maybe there was something going on in between them. They are always together, they get along great, and right now she looks like she couldn't be happier. A pang of guilt hit me when I realized that I never asked if he was actually seeing anyone before this whole dating thing started.

But if he was then why would he agree to playing along with it? Well, I guess you can't exactly say no to Hiro, even if you wanted to. But if they really are dating it must be upsetting to her because that means that she would have to hide their relationship, and watch as everyone believed that him and I are dating. It must be painful to go through something like that. I do know one thing though, I was glad that the press wasn't around.

They would wonder why the new couple was at the same restaurant yet sitting at different tables and him with another girl. I should probably leave, just in case. At least if the press does come, I could claim that I didn't know about them. But as I paid the waitress and left a tip, I noticed that the only way out was to walk right passed them. Crap. I was going to have to try and sneak passed them without them noticing me.

I slowly approached, trying my best to look in the opposite direction, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Right as I was passing their table, my phone rang. Fuck! Damn, what is up with the timing recently. I seem to have no luck on my side. So much for lucky Lucy. Pulling out my phone, I noticed that it was my accountant calling. I quickly answered it acting as if I had no idea that they were there and hoping they wouldn't notice me. No such luck.

"Hey Lucy, over here!" Lisanna called. This was the last thing I wanted so I continued my conversation with my accountant and acted like I didn't hear her. I was silently cheering as I entered the hallway. It didn't seem like they were going to follow me. Putting my phone away, I sighed in relief as I reached for the door.

"Lucy! Hey wait!" Damn. I was so close. Turning around I faked a smile as she ran over to me. She panted slightly as she stopped in front of me. "Hey Lucy, I guess you didn't hear me calling you back there."

"Oh no, I didn't. I was talking to my accountant. Was there something you needed?" I wanted to end the conversation quickly so that I could be on my way. This vacation isn't much of a vacation. Not relaxing in the slightest bit.

"Sorry about what happened at the restaurant. If we noticed you sooner, we would have invited you to sit and talk with us." She explained. A smile was placed on her lips, and I felt like my assumption of her and Natsu being together was wrong. At least I wont feel guilty now.

"I doubt that," I whispered but the girl seemed to hear it. She chose not to reply to it and instead gave me a weird look.

"Look Lucy, you should really give Natsu a chance. He is a great guy and I know that you two would get along great if you just got to know him." What?! Does she really think that the current standing between me and Natsu is my fault? What the hell does he tell her?

"I'm that's true but I am not the one preventing a friendship. It's him. For some reason he doesn't seem to like me." I stated as she looked at me in disbelief. What was so hard to believe about that, it's the truth. "Every time I try to talk to him, he just gets mad and has an attitude with me so I just stopped trying."

"Natsu could never dislike someone. He is just too nice, you should try talking to him again."

"Oh I see. So _I_ have to be the one to do it. _I _have to be the one to try. Well guess what, I'm done trying. That's all I ever did since I met him was try to befriend him but he is the reason that it never worked. And quite frankly, I am tired of trying! Why should I waste my time on someone who doesn't want it? If he wants to be friends, then it's his turn. Let him try for once, and don't think that I wont give him the same treatment that he gave me!"

With that, I turned and stormed out of the lobby leaving a shocked Lisanna standing there. I walked and walked as I let my anger fumigate. Why me! These words repeated in my head several times recently. That man has done nothing but bring me trouble so why should I try? He isn't worth my time, no matter how nice he is to others. He just not like that with me. It took some time but my anger slowly started to edge away and now it was replaced with guilt. I shouldn't have yelled at Lisanna like that.

She probably doesn't even know what is really going on between us. She only has Natsu telling her what happened and who knows how much he twists it around to make him look good. I just really didn't like the idea of her thinking that it's all my fault. Finally prying myself from my thoughts, I noticed that I didn't recognize any of the landmarks that I was near. Where the hell am I? The streets seemed to be pretty empty and place looked like it was in bad shape.

Not only do I get into a fight with both Natsu and Lisanna but now I am lost and stuck on the bad side of town. How long have I been walking for? Two men were strolling this way and I figured that they were my best shot at getting back to the hotel.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know the way back to Hilton Bently Hotel?" I asked politely. The mans eyes scanned over my body causing a shiver to pass through me. Why do men have to do that? It's a disgusting habit they have, and a total turn off when it comes to women. Or at least for me it is.

"Is this who I think it is?" The first man asked. He used his thumb to point at me as the second man repeated the actions of the first.

"Yeah, your the hot actress from that show right? I think it's called Fairy Tail. I don't care much about what happens in it, I just like watching for the sexy chicks in it." Ugh, so disgusting. Such perverts.

"I could really use directions if you have them." I tried to avoid their question, hoping they wouldn't ask again. Once more I ask myself, why me?

"Well why don't you come and have some fun with us first then we will give you the directions." The first man offered. I cringed at the idea of what 'some fun' meant to them. That was not going to happen.

"Thanks for the offer but I really need to be getting back. If you would I need those directions, if not then let me be on my way." I stated, putting a firm voice on hoping that they would just back off.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." The second man chimed in. What is wrong with these men. Are they that desperate?

"I said no. What is so hard to understand about that?" The men chuckled at my response. Clearly they were amusing themselves with me. At my own expense. It was apparent that I was getting nowhere with these two so I turned and started walking. Something cold clasped down on my wrist and pulled me backwards. Turning around, I saw the the first man was now pulling my back with a tight grip. I felt a trickle of pain shoot through my arm as I bit my lip.

"You are not going anywhere until you show us a good time." The man demanded. My heart started racing when I realized the situation I was in. No, this can't be happening. I tried to pry off his grip but it was surprisingly strong. All my flaying did nothing to loosen his grip. Panic started to take over as I grunted, using as much strength that I could trying to escape his hold.

"Leave me alone or you'll be in big trouble." I felt like an idiot saying that when there was clearly no one else around and I couldn't even squirm out of his hand. The man smirked and tightened his hold. I could feel my hand throbbing from the lack of blood flow.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of trouble is that?" Closing my eyes, I didn't want to see what was going to come. This man was clearly not going to let me go. I must be cursed or something, nothing ever goes right for me anymore.

"This kind." Someone answered. I recognized the voice immediately as I felt a wave of relief flood through me. The firm grip around my wrist released as I opened my eyes. I found myself eye to eye with Natsu. I then looked to the side to see that both of the men that were once standing there, were now on the ground unconscious. I gawked at the sight before me. I never would have guessed that Natsu was that strong.

"Come on Lucy, I'll take you back to the hotel." Grabbing my wrist, he made sure to avoid the one that was now bruising and pulled my in the opposite direction. I would never be able to describe how grateful I was of him that day. Tears burned in the back of my eyes as I followed, elated that he had saved me from whatever these horrible men had planned for me.

"Thanks," was all I was able to say. No matter how happy I was, how thankful, I was still in shock from what could have happened. These men could have easily hurt me, killed me, or worse...raped me. That is probably the worst thing that they could have done to me. Rape me, rid me of my virginity then to leave me to live.

"Don't worry about it but you really need to watch where your going. First bumping into me then getting lost?" It was a rhetorical question, I knew, so I gave no response. I did feel bad though. I had just bad mouthed this man not that long ago. Yet here he is when I really needed him.

"Sorry." I could no longer hold back the tears as the flowed freely down my cheeks. Lowering my head, I was embarrassed my stupidity. Walking around, not paying attention to where I am going. It's all my fault, I put myself in that position. The tears came not only of the fear I felt but also of the gratitude that I now held for this man. Who knew that out of everyone I know that he would be there when I really needed him to be.

"Hey L-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the tears that were falling. I really wished he didn't turn around, maybe I could have stopped before he noticed. He moved closer to me with an uneasy look on his face. "Look, don't cry. I'm no good with crying girls."

The expression he was giving me reminded me of why I used to think he was cute. Giggling slightly, I thought it was ironic that of all the things out there, he was weak against a girl crying. His cheeks tinted a light shade of pink before he turned to where I couldn't see his face. He was embarrassed but I found it adorable.

"Thanks again Natsu. Really." I smiled warmly at him, knowing that for now on, I was going to try and cut him some slack. He faced me once more, and briefly smiled in return before his hardened features replaced it and we continued walking.

"Your welcome. And next time, call someone when your in trouble like that. Yell, scream, fight back. Do something other than just standing there and letting them take you. You can even call me."

He smiled at me as my heart skipped a beat. His smile is truly amazing when he lets it show. I saw the hotel just a little bit away, and knew that I was back to safety. Even though I felt completely safe with Natsu, I just wanted to get back to my room right now. I stopped a few feet away from the entrance, and he did the same since he was still holding me by my wrist. Turning to face me, I threw my arms around him quickly in a hug to show my thanks. He may not have wanted it but it made me feel better knowing that I did it.

Pulling away, I felt the heat that colored my cheeks. It seemed like I wasn't the only one though as Natsu's cheeks now matched the color of his hair. Saying thanks once more, Natsu left my outside the door and walked the other way. I wanted to know where he was going but decided to mind my own business. Walking into the lobby, I was suddenly crushed into breath taking hug. Literally.

"Oh Lucy, where have you been? We have all been so worried about you!" Came the voice of Mirajane. Her eyes trailed over me, checking for injuries when they landed on my bruised wrist. "What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine. But it's a long story so I'll tell you guys another time." Mirajane and the others nodded as her concerned face suddenly changed. Now smirking, her eyes gleamed demonically at me. I gulped as I started to tremble. What is up with this woman?

"So Lucy," She paused knowing what this look was doing to me. It made me want to find a dark corner and hide from her frightful eyes. "What was that about?"

"What was what?" I was confused, not sure what she was talking about. Her smirk grew wider if possible before she inched closer.

"You and Natsu. I saw you hug him, what happened?" Oh.

"W-well, um, y-you see..well h-he."

"Spit it out already!" Mirajane was growing impatient. There was no way to avoid telling her why I hugged him but at least it was for a good reason.

"Alright, I was mad earlier and stomped out of the hotel and got lost. I asked these two guys for directions but they refused. Then one grabbed my wrist causing this bruise and wouldn't let go. They kept talking about me going to have fun with them. But then Natsu came and helped me and brought me back here. So I hugged him as thanks. It was nothing serious."

"So, these guys wanted to take you somewhere and most likely rape you, then Natsu came and saved you?" Mirajane asked summing it all up. Nodding, she looked at me for a few moments, her serious expression not changing.

"How romantic!" She yelped in utter happiness. Her eyes sparkled at this crazy idea she was currently imagining of me and Natsu.

"It wasn't romantic at all!" I defended. "It was scary, and I didn't know what would have happened if he wasn't there. I am grateful to him but there was nothing romantic about it."

"Tsk, tsk. Lucy don't you read romance novels? You should know that its normal in a book for the main female role to get caught in a bad situation then the man of her dreams comes and saves her. Then they fall in love, get married and have kids one day with their own happily ever after!" She was far to excited for my liking.

"Mirajane, that only happens in books and movies. This is real life and that will never happen. At least not to me." I sighed knowing that she was too far gone in her dreams of my love life to notice anything. The girls were all conversing with one another so I took this chance to head towards the elevator. It dinged right before opening as I took the first step inside.

"Oh Lucy, I forgot to mention that later we are going to the amusement park. Want to go?" Mirajane called over to me. I quickly nodded as I loved amusement parks. Roller coasters, all the games, raffles and of course the ferris wheel. All good things at the amusement park so I knew that nothing could go wrong there. Right?


	5. Chapter 5 Haunted house

Behind the scenes

Chapter 5

Haunted House

Standing outside the gates to the amusement park, I was surprised at just how large it was. Every ride you could think of was in here and I felt the excitement building in me. I loved roller coasters and I just couldn't wait to get on them. Coming to the first ride, everyone paired up and somehow I ended up with Laxus. Natsu rode with Lisanna, Freed with Mirajane, Gajeel with Levy, Jellal with Erza and Gray with Juvia. I could see the hearts in Juvia's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his arm and waited for the ride to start.

The rides were amazing and I enjoyed each and every one of them. Walking away from the last ride, we were planning to grab something to eat first. Laxus stood beside and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. This man doesn't know when to quit.

"Laxus, cut it out!" I demanded, pulling his arm off me. He was an arrogant guy and thought he could take anything he wanted including me. He treated me like I was a possession and that doesn't fly well with me.

"Why? You know that we are a perfect match. We look so good together." A smirk formed across his rugged face as he looked down into my eyes. His deep blue eyes were filled with determination and slight amusement.

"In your dreams." I scoffed at the large man next to me, moving a few feet away. I could never see what he saw. How could we possibly look like a perfect match when he towers over me and looks like he could crush me?

"Yeah your right, you are in my dreams. How did you know?" Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe what he just said. It was the lamest line I have ever heard and that's saying something.

"Damn your cheesy." I was starting to lose my good mood, and I really wanted to enjoy my time here today. Laxus just had to ruin it all for me.

"You know Laxus, you shouldn't be hanging on her like that. What if the press see's it?" Levy asked, trying to make a point. Laxus chuckled at the blunette as she narrowed her eyes.

"I would just tell them that she dumped him for me. It would be easy to believe since I am a much better choice." Such an ego would never be appealing to me. I would rather date even Gray than him.

"That ego of yours knows no boundaries does it?" It was rhetorical, I was just stating the obvious. He could really be a prick sometimes.

"Of course not." And of course he was going to answer, he was one of those types that always had to had the last say in anything. Turning to him, I glared. I was sick of all this shit! My stress level seems to have multiplied in the last week and I just want it to go back to normal.

"Laxus, I would never date you. You are an egotistic asshole and you think that you can get whatever or whomever you want. Well I am not like that, it will NEVER happen! I would rather date someone like Natsu rather than you!" I didn't realize what I had said until the words were already in the air. I felt the heat returning to my face and I quickly glanced in Natsu's direction. He gave me a weird look before turning his attention back towards Lisanna. Hopefully he didn't hear what I said. The men that surround me always seem to be either a complete jackass or too controlling. I am a grown woman and I make decisions on my own. I don't need a man dictating what I do and don't do. After grabbing something to eat, we walked to the next ride. Mirajane turned towards everyone before we got in line.

"I really think that Natsu and Lucy should start to ride together. It wouldn't end well if you were seen by someone riding with someone else. This way no one can get suspicious." Her explanation made sense and I felt slightly relieved to be away from Laxus so I easily agreed.

"Whatever, I don't care." Natsu stated with a nonchalant kind of attitude. We all boarded the ride the same as always but this time I rode with Natsu and Laxus rode with Lisanna. I found out after it was too late that this was a water ride. And I was wearing white. White and water do not mix. After getting off the ride, I was soaked to the bone, and used my arms to cover my exposed bra.

Several people walking around, stared at me as I stood there shivering. Gray and Laxus joined in the staring as the other guys averted their heads to the other direction. Natsu didn't seem to notice as the girls looked concerned. What am I going to do now?

"Stop staring perverts!" I yelled at all of the men staring. Mostly aimed at Gray and Laxus though. This seemed to have caught the attention of Natsu who turned towards me and gazed down. His face instantly turned away and I could have sworn I saw a light blush coating his cheeks. Goosebumps crawled over my skin as the wind blew slightly. Movement to my left caught my attention as I watched Natsu remove his red t-shirt and held it out to me.

Shock took over as I stared at him. His defined chest and abs there for the world to see, as if they didn't know what it looked like anyway. Sweat rolled down his chest as it glistened in the light. I could feel a nose bleed coming if I didn't look away. My face turned crimson as I reached for the shirt that he held out. I quickly threw it on as the spicey smell of him hit me at full force. He smelled down right sexy and I couldn't help but breath in deeply.

"Thanks Natsu." I smiled warmly at him as he nodded in return still not looking at me. It was a really sweet gesture and I was still surprised at what he had done. At least we were at an amusement park that had water rides so that it was normal for a man to be walking around without a shirt. But now, instead of men staring at me, all the women were staring at him and I couldn't help but feel a little pissed off.

Looking around, I noticed that the stand for the ride sold shirts so I walked over and took a look. The only shirts they had were the ones with pictures of the people on this ride. It would be embarrassing but it was better than nothing. I purchased the one of us, and was even more surprised to see that Natsu wore a large grin on his face. The kind that I only see during the show. Walking back towards the group, I held out the shirt to Natsu who glanced down at it in surprise.

"I know it's embarrassing but it's the only kind they sold. You can just turn it inside out so the picture wont show." He took the garment out of my hand and looked at it. He thanked me before pulling the shirt over his head and covering the perfection that is his abdomen. But he shocked me once more when he put the shirt on right. With the picture showing. It made us look like a couple and I didn't seem to mind very much.

"Now isn't that just so cute!" Mirajane said in a sing song voice. She always loved moments like these. She was a complete fan girl. I felt the blush returning to my cheeks as the others laughed.

"Can we get back to the rides now?" I asked eager to know what the next ride was. I probably shouldn't have pushed it, because at that moment, a devilish smile formed across the silver haired beauty's lips. Gulping, I knew this wasn't going to be a good thing.

We all followed Mirajane towards the next ride and something told me that I knew the exact one she was taking us to. Of course once we got there, I was right. The Ferris wheel. Damn that Mirajane and her crazy ideas. This was going to be really awkward no matter who I got on with. And knowing her, she would make me get on with Natsu. Lowering my head in shame, I climbed into the contraption as Natsu followed suit.

Sitting across from each other, we waited for the ride to start. I was right, it did feel awkward but it didn't help that Natsu's scent was still hitting me at full force from his shirt. Natsu gazed out the side as he rested his head in the palm of his hand as I distanced look formed in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what he is thinking about. He seemed so at peace right now, even though I felt awkward. But I smiled at the look that he held. It was kind of cute.

The ride was uneventful and for some reason I felt a little disappointed. I brushed the confusing emotions to the side as I met up with everyone. The teasing continued as we were led to another part of the park. We were now standing out front of a dark building, that looked like it was falling apart. A chill ran down my spine as I realized exactly what this was. It was a haunted house.

"Um guys, I think I'll sit this one out." I said nervously. No one knew but I was petrified of anything even remotely haunted. Whether I know it's fake or not does not matter, it's still scary to me.

"Why is that?" Erza asked. She crossed her arms over her large chest as she looked over at me. I didn't want to tell them the reason but I knew it was the only way to get out of it.

"I don't like haunted houses." My answer surprised several of them as some of the guys laughed.

"Your scared?" Natsu stated with a snicker. Fuck! I didn't want him to see this side of me, I didn't want any of them to know about that.

"So what if I am?"

"It's not real though Lucy." Levy assured me. I knew that but for some reason, it still scares me. I never understood where my irrational fear of anything involving ghosts comes from, but I have had it since I could remember.

"I know Levy, but it doesn't make a difference. It still scares me. I just can't help it." Levy looked at me with apologetic eyes, as if it was her fault I had such a fear.

"But Lucy, it wont be any fun without you there." Mirajane chimed in. It was nice to hear that but there was no way I was going to go in there.

"Just go on in and have fun. I'll be just fine, and I'll wait here for you." I tried to reason but it didn't seem to be working. Why are my friends so hard headed?

"Just come on. I'll stay with you and make sure that nothing touches you, okay?" Natsu offered. Even with that kind of offer, I knew I would still be too afraid in there. I just couldn't do it. Besides, I didn't want to spoil his time and have him have to look after me.

"Thank you, but I'll be alright. I don't want to spoil your fun." I could see that Mirajane was loving this in the background.

"Of you don't come in, then I'll drag you in." My eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't, would he? He showed no signs of bluffing.

"You wouldn't." I couldn't believe my own words. Would he really do that? Something in me was telling me that he would.

"Oh yes I would." Damn it! I humphed as I marched towards to creepy building, shuddering slightly at the idea of what this place might contain. Screams could be heard, radiating from the place. Fog creeped out of the open front door, as if daring people to go in. Walking in behind Natsu, I made sure to stay about a foot away.

I wanted to keep a distance between us, and I was going to stay as strong as possible during this. We entered into a dark hall with creaky floor boards, cobwebs everywhere, and the usual creepy candle and lanterns that you would see in such a place. Fear was biting at me already and I barely walked two feet. This was going to be hard. The fog thickened as we entered the next room, strange noises filled the air as the smell of mold and dust filled my senses. This room looked like a crime scene as fake dead bodies sprawled out on the floor with fake blood pooling around them.

Right in our walk way was a woman who had a knife sticking out of her chest and more blood spread around her. His eyes were ghostly white and looked real. As we approached, she sprung of from her lying position and shrieked at us. I screamed in return and hid behind Natsu who only stared at the woman who turned then ran off. Backing off, I let Natsu lead me towards the next rooms.

Room after room, I found myself screaming constantly. At one point, I had grabbed onto Natsu's arm, clutching it tightly to my chest, not caring that it was there. Scared once more by a fake vampire, I threw my arms around Natsu's chest as he laughed. The rumble in his chest sent more chills through me, but in a way, they were kind of comforting.

The rooms seemed to be getting worse, and now I was practically running through them as quickly as possible while holding onto Natsu's hand to pull him with me. We had lost the others a while back and now it was just me and him. He was my lifeline right now, the only thing keeping me sane. And he was doing a pretty good job. But I was almost at my limit. Just how big was this place? I knew we had to be getting close to the end.

Another room, and another time someone jumped out at me. This time, I couldn't hold back any longer. Dropping to me knee's, I sobbed into my hands. It was just too much. I can't take it anymore. I felt like a child for crying over something so stupid but I couldn't help it. Natsu sat next to me, his warm hands rubbed my back as he tried to comfort me. It helped a little but not enough for me to be able to get through the rest of the building. A worker appeared moments later and ushered us to a hidden door that was used only by employee's. He told us there was an exit from there and that all we had to do was follow the hall and take the last door on the right.

Natsu helped me back to my feet and supported me as I walked. I had never seen such a sweet side to him in my life. He was there for me just like he said he would be. We approached the door leading outside as I pulled on his hand to stop him. Turning towards me, he gave me a questioning look.

"Please, just give me a moment to compose myself. I don't want the others to see me like this." I begged of him and he nodded in understanding. I let the last of my tears fall then quickly wiped them away. After a few moments I finally felt that I was ready.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked in such a tender voice that I smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Nodding, he opened the door as he walked out. It led out to the side of the building and I followed him towards the front. Completely forgetting that I was still holding his hand, we joined out friends as Mirajane, Levy and Erza all smirked at me.

Quickly releasing his hand, I blushed before trying to tell them that it meant nothing. The teasing continued as we walked back towards the hotel, my face blood red, I could feel exhaustion weighing heavily upon me. Once in my room, I fell asleep in a matter of moments.


	6. Chapter 6 Teasing

Behind the scenes

Chapter 6

Teasing

Today seemed like it was going to be an easy day. Mirajane had no specific plans for our group so we all agreed to go back to the beach. Throwing on a white bikini with light pink flowers on it, I covered it up with jean short shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. After one last look in the mirror, I slipped on some matching sandals then made my way into the lobby. I was greeted by Erza and Mirajane as they waited for everyone to meet.

"Hey guys," I said walking towards them. Mirajane smirked when she saw me approaching, a gleam set in her eyes had me suddenly feeling quite nervous. Erza looked just a devious, with her eyes glued on me.

"So Lucy, it looks like you and Natsu are making progress." I was surprised by the sudden jump into such a topic but this is what Mirajane was known for. Mirajane waited for my reply as she watched me like a hawk.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you two were holding hands says that you are getting closer. Did something happen while in that haunted house?" Mirajane asked with a wink. I felt a light blush forming as I bit my lip. This was exactly what I was afraid of, everyone over thinking things.

"I've told you guys this before, there is nothing going on between us. You knew that I didn't like places like that yet I was forced to go in anyway." My explanation didn't seem to please Mirajane, and Erza just watched with amusement.

"We provided the perfect opportunity for you two to become closer and I think it was successful." Erza chimed in as Mirajane readily agreed.

"Was that all part of some stupid plan to give me and Natsu time alone together?" I asked, hoping that they would say no. Something told me that that was wishful thinking.

"Of course it was. So tell us what happened after we went ahead of you?" So the purposely left me and Natsu behind. It didn't feel good to realize that her friends were doing this to her.

"So you dragged me into that place knowing that it was one of my worst fears, abandoned me with Natsu knowing that I was scared to death just so that you can find amusement in my pain?" I was pissed. How could they do such a thing? "So all I am is the newest target for your latest schemes, is that right Mirajane?"

"Of course not Lucy. Besides this wasn't just her idea, it was all of ours." What Erza said only managed to piss me off more. So they were all behind this. Just great.

"Lucy, we would never use you like that. We just wanted to help you with Natsu." Mirajane added trying to rectify the situation.

"What is there to help me with? There is nothing going on between us!"

"Lucy we know you like him, we are only trying to help you." I felt like a broken record. How many times was I going to have to explain to them about me and Natsu? How many times will I have to say it before they finally understand?

"Correction, I _used _to like him. I don't anymore. I had a small crush on him when we first meet but that is long gone now. Why would I waste my time on a man that wants nothing to do with me?" I love my friends a lot, I really do. But sometimes they just don't know when to quit.

"It wouldn't be a waste of time. You two would make a very cute couple." Mirajane added. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. This was too much. I didn't want to deal with bullshit like this today. I thought that I would actually be able to have a good time.

"Just because two people look good together doesn't mean they are compatible. How could we ever be a good couple when we can't even be friends?" As I yelled at the two girls, I failed to notice the spot of pink at the end of the hallway. Natsu spotted our heated discussion and decided to leave to give us privacy, that is until he heard his name.

"But Natsu is a great guy and I know that if you two spent some time getting to know one another that you would really like him. You guys could be really good together if given the chance." This time the comment came from Erza who for the most part, stayed silent between the conversation, only adding her thoughts here and there. Lucy scoffed at the red heads comment, now not even caring what she was saying.

"Who says I even want to! Maybe in the beginning I wanted to be friends, but that was a long time ago. I don't feel the same way anymore." I shouted. Mirajane frowned as Erza's eyes narrowed.

"But Lucy," Mirajane started. No more, I was done. I didn't want to hear anymore of their stupid reasons why me and Natsu should be together. They apparently know nothing about me or him for that matter.

"No buts. I am tired of all the constant meddling. Me and Natsu are never going to be together, it's never going to happen. So just back off and leave me alone!" Turning away, I headed in the direction of the elevator to see Natsu standing there. His head hung low and his bangs covered his eyes as his shoulders slumped. How long had he been there for? Could he hear what was going on between them?

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked nervously. From the way he seemed, I knew he had to of heard what we were saying but just how much did he hear?

"I'm fine." Natsu's voice was stern, cold even. He didn't even lift his head to look at her. I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." He lifted his head, his eyes full of hurt and accusations. This was a side of him that I have never seen before. Even when being rude with me, he never used such a tone nor had that look in his eyes. Guilt crawled up as I looked at him, knowing this was my fault.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I heard you, I heard everything you said." I felt the blood drain from my face. I was right, he did hear me and not only that but he looked hurt at what I said. Did he misunderstand? How could I fix this, what could I say to make things better? Even though we don't get along well, I still didn't want to see him upset.

"Natsu, let me explain." I wanted to tell him that it wasn't like it seemed. That I was just angry with my friends and didn't mean what I said. At least not the way it probably sounded to him.

"No, you made yourself perfectly clear. Don't worry, I won't go near you anymore." With that he walked away. I watched his form retreating with each step. Dread filled me, knowing that I couldn't leave things as they were. I had to do something, but what? This whole trip has done no good for me. My emotions are all over the place and I can't keep up.

Heading back to my room, wanting to be alone for awhile. I spent several hours just laying on the bed, listening to music. It didn't take long before I realized that I had yet to eat, and I was starving. With a sigh, I heaved myself up off the bed and walked out of the room. I finished quickly, not wanting to run into the girls just yet. After paying I left and used the elevator to get to my floor. The doors slid open with a small ding telling me I was there. Lifting my head, I saw Natsu heading this way.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed me. Pausing for just a second before turning and walking back the way he came. I called out to him, asking him to wait but he kept going. I ran down the hall, chasing after him. This was my chance to make things right. I wasn't going to let him walk away without hearing my side of the story first. I managed to get close enough to him so I grabbed onto his shoulders. Spinning him around, I pushed him against the wall, taking him by surprise.

"We need to talk." I gazed into his eyes, my tone completely serious. I wanted him to know that he wasn't getting out of this.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do." Grabbing him by the wrist I pulled him down the hall. He didn't put up much of a fight, but he didn't make it easy either.

"I don't want to talk with you." I rolled my eyes as I continued pulling him towards my room. That was the only place I could think of that we would have privacy.

"Like that's anything new." He shot me a questioning look, as if he didn't know how he acted towards me. "Never mind that, your coming with me whether you like it or not. Or else I'll make you regret it."

Glaring at him, my eyes narrowed and my grip on his wrist tightened. He gulped nervously as he finally gave in and started to follow. I wasn't willing to let go of him till we got there, unsure if he was going to try to run again. Opening the door to my room, I pushed him inside. I walked over towards my bed and sat down as he stayed close to the door. The same look was still there in his eyes and I hated having him look at me like that.

"How much did you hear?" He flinched slightly, as if he wasn't expecting me to talk.

"Enough," His head was turned away from me as he glared at the wall to his right. His reply didn't give me much to go on.

"How much is enough?" He crossed his arms with a look of defiance but with one glare his instantly dropped his arms.

"Fine, I heard how you said that you didn't want to be my friend. How it was never going to happen and that we would never be able to get along." So it wasn't much then. He didn't hear the part where they were trying to set us up.

"First I am going to explain that part that you heard. I only said that because you always seem angry with me, as if _you _don't want to be my friend. But I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was just upset and did not mean for it to come out like that. For that, I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" I expected much more of a response than that. Really, after all this that's all he has to say?

"Um...yes?" It was more like a question but still, I wasn't too pleased. At least I was able to explain myself and he knew that I didn't mean it like that.

"Fine, then leave." I know that it came out sort of rude but I still wasn't happy with everything that happened today and now this.

"Hey, don't get mad." His tone sounded worried as if he didn't want me to be mad at him.

"I'm not but you should go before the press find out that you were in here and have a blast making up stories about what you were doing in here." It had just dawned on me, as I said those words, that I was in a hotel, inside a room, with a guy. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as Natsu thought for a second. Suddenly a smile spread over his face. I felt my eyes widen and my heart skip a beat. He has never smiled like that to me before. Around me yes, but not to me.

"But honey, why should we worry about what the press has to say. I mean, you are my girlfriend and everything. I am allowed to do as I please with you." The teasing tone in his voice went unnoticed by me and my face exploded in crimson.

"W-what!" What is he saying? Girlfriend...honey...do what he pleases? This is just too much! What is up with this sudden change in him? He slowly walked towards me, the closer he got the more nervous I felt. He sat himself next to me on a bed and my mind was screaming at me to throw him off. Telling me that I should not be in a locked hotel room, sitting with a man on my bed. Nothing about this scene was good.

"So babe, it's just me and you. All alone in your hotel room." His voice sent shivers down my spine as a strange warmth grew inside me. He moved closer as he began to lean towards me. My heart was pounding at an alarming rate and I was afraid that if it kept up, I would have a heart attack. It was beating so loudly, I was certain that he could hear it.

His hand rose, cupping my cheek. His charcoal eyes gazed into mine, as if searching for the answer to an unasked question. He was steadily getting closer, closing the gap between us. I could the warmth that his body held, as my palms started to sweat. His lips were just inches from mine, I could smell the spicey cinnamon on his breath. I found it strangely alluring.

"How about I put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door?" He said winking at me. The smile on his face grew as I realized that he was just playing with me. I kicked him off the bed and onto the floor as his laughter filled the room. Clutching his sides, a tears escaped his eye from laughing so hard.

"Pervert!" I shouted at him, but that only made him laugh worse. I fought back the smile that threatened to form on my face. No, I was not going to laugh at him no matter how cute he looked with that smile or how amazing his laughter sounded.

"You should have seen your face! You actually believed that I was serious!" More laughter escaped his lips as my cheeks heated once more. I should have known better. Laughing at my humiliation was starting to piss me off. My foot tapped again the floor as I waited for him to stop. He continued, every minute he would glance up at me, then laugh harder. My anger had reached its boiling point as I grabbed the pinkette by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the room. Slamming open my door I threw him out and slammed it back shut but not before calling him a pervert one last time.

Leaning against the door, I clutched my chest as I waited for the fast beating of my heart to slow. Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm down, even if only a little. I strolled my way towards the bed and flung myself up on it. I couldn't believe what had just happened. That idiot of a man, managed to turn me on and he wasn't even trying. He was only teasing me! Fuck! No what am I going to do? How am I supposed to face him now?


	7. Chapter 7 Fruity flavored drinks

There was just two days left to the vacation and I still wasn't sure if this was going to be a good one or not. Sometimes I hated being down here while others I found myself having a lot of fun. I was getting ready to meet everyone in the lobby once again and I felt really nervous about seeing Natsu. After that joke last night, I knew that I was going to start to feel awkward around him. Just thinking about it makes my heart race. How am I supposed to act around him now? Is he going to go back to the way he was before? And most of all, I can't believe I fell for his taunts. I really hope he didn't tell anyone about that incident.

Taking deep breaths, I headed towards the lobby. Thankfully Natsu wasn't there yet along with Gajeel but all that did was prolong the awkward moment that will happen eventually. It didn't take long for the missing two to show up. Natsu's smoldering eyes locked onto me as I felt the heat returning to my face. I looked away, not wanting him to know just how much that little joke of his had effected me. But I realized that my actions were a little too late once I noticed that smirk that crossed his face. I really hoped that no one noticed the tension between us, but that was just wishful thinking.

Levy had noticed the look that Natsu had given me and grew suspicious. She knew that we weren't on the best of terms but she was also one of the people involved in the matchmaking of me and Natsu. I was just happy that neither Mirajane nor Erza seemed to notice or they would have immediately pointed it out for everyone in the room to know. Levy would ask me more discretely.

We headed towards the docks, looking forward to seeing the yacht that Mirajane rented. She is throwing a party and invited several people they met at the bar when they went. Levy and I walked slowly, trying to put some space in between us and everyone else. Once achieved, she quickly turned towards me.

"So...what happened?" She asked excitedly. I could see her imagination running wild in her head. She was probably picturing a secret meeting or date or something that ended with a romantic confession and a kiss. She really reads too many romance novels, but I'm the same way so I can't blame her. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I saw the way he looked at you. And I saw that blush on your face and the smirk on his."

"Well yesterday, I said somethings that I didn't mean and Natsu overheard. He became upset and I took him to my room to apologize and explain myself. But before he left he played a cruel joke on me." I explained. Just remembering it brought the blush back to my face as Levy watched.

"Alright, well first tell me what you said that upset him." Levy was always good at helping me figure out any situation. And something like this, I could really use her help.

"I said that I didn't want to be friends with him let alone anything else since I had just found out that was the point of this trip." I shot her a quick glare so that she understood that I knew that she was also behind this. She smiled sheepishly at me before continuing.

"Okay, so what was this cruel joke he played on you?" Blushing one more time, I thought over everything that happened. Just thinking about it made my heart race once more and the blush return.

"He...got really close to me...like he was going to kiss me. Then he talked about putting...the do not disturb sign on the door. I kicked him off the bed after that, and called him a pervert but he just sat on the floor laughing like a hyena. He kept saying that I should have saw my face and that he couldn't that I actually thought he was serious." Levy's eyes widened slightly before a smile spread across her tiny lips.

"I think that that was a cruel joke to play, but maybe that means something." She said thinking deeply. She held her chin between her index finger and thumb as she thought it over.

"Well, I'm not sure about it meaning something. I just think he did it to make fun of me and I can't believe I fell for it. And then seeing him today just reminded me of what he did and I couldn't help but blush. It was an awkward moment for me." Levy nodded in agreement. She understood what I was going through. "You won't tell anyone will you? I would like to keep this between us."

She immediately agreed, knowing my reasoning behind it. "I completely understand Lucy but eventually, you are going to have to talk to him about it."

"I know, I'm just not ready yet." She was right. She was always right. But what am I supposed to say? Hey Natsu, that was shitty of you to arouse me like that as a joke? No way.

Levy and I continued talking for awhile before we finally reached the dock. We stood there staring in awe at this humungous yacht that sat in front of us. Climbing aboard, I was surprised to see a fully equipped staff ready to take our orders. They had decorations and drinks already sat out, there was light music playing and they were going to put out the food shortly. This was just like Mirajane though, always going over the top for any sort of occasion. She always loved planning parties and events.

Mirajane took one of the trays of wine as she walked around and passed them out. The guest started to arrive and I couldn't believe that she met this many people on one night at a club. There was just no way. She was introducing everyone before she finally approached me.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Sakura, Yuki and Hikaru." She gestured to each of them as she said their names. Sakura had long dark hair, simlar to Cana's but with deep green eyes that were covered by a pair of black rimmed glasses. She had a petite frame and reminded me of Levy with how small she was.

Yuki was a handsome man with jet black hair, brilliant blue eyes and a gorgeous body. Not to mention that his voice was quite sexy and made him seem like the perfect man for every girls wet dream. Hikaru was blond like me but the color was a little darker, it was cut short and gelled back. He had easy brown eyes and a nice body as well but not as toned as Yuki's. He had small delicate hands that told me he must not be used to manual labor. After we exchanged a few pleasantries, Mirajane pulled them away to meet others. Right before Yuki was out of sight, he turned to look back at me one last time with a smile that made me catch my breath.

I turned around, now facing the ocean. I let my my drift, not wanting to think about the craziness Natsu put me through or that incredibly sexy man who just walked away. Sighing, I stared out at the deep blue of the vast ocean and listened to the waves as the hit against the yacht. I had always loved boats but it had been a long time since I had the chance to be on one. My father owned several when I was a child but once my mother passed away, he sold them all. Hating the way they reminded him of her. I was entranced by the ocean that I didn't notice someone approaching till I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Lucy," I swung around, relieved to see that it wasn't Natsu. Erza stood there with a determined look upon her face as she waited for me to reply.

"Hey Erza."

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I had no right butting into your business like that. We were completely out of line trying to control you like that and I am very sorry. I just hope that you are willing to forgive me and please punish me for the trouble that I have put you through." She bowed her head as she waited for the punishment to come. But there was no way I was going to hit her. Not only was she my friend but she was extremely intimidating.

"It's fine Erza. I shouldn't have yelled at you two like that. I know that you are only trying to help me." My response seemed to surprise her as she glanced up with her eyes slightly wider.

"Lucy just know that if we ever do anything to upset you, don't hesitate to inform us. Sometimes we can get carried away. But also know that we are always here for you when you need someone to talk too." I replied with a warm smile, grateful to have friends like her. They are always looking out for me and I know that sometimes it doesn't end the way they want it to but they only had the best of intentions.

We hugged before she turned and walked off, mumbling something about needing to see Jellal. I smiled at her retreating form, happy to have gotten that off my chest. I felt a lot better surprisingly, so I decided that it was time for me to join the party. It didn't take long before the strong drinks were served and I had declined several times. Finally I gave in when Mirajane convinced me to drink one.

I was surprised at how amazing it tasted. This strawberry daiquiri had the taste of real strawberries the helped cover the taste of the alcohol in it. I have always heard about how bad liquor can taste but this was nothing like what was described. I had started to drink more and more of these delicious drinks until I realized that I was now what they called buzzed. I was having an amazing time, dancing with the girls, talking with all sorts of people and even trying different drinks. There were so many different ones and all of them tasted so good. I noticed Yuki walking this way from across the hall as I watched him move with confidence.

"Hey there, it was Lucy right?" He asked, his voice sounding even better after all those drinks that I had.

"Yeah, your Yuki right?" I asked, knowing that I had his name right but wanted to play the same as he was. He nodded and by this time, I knew my cheeks were flushed from the amount of alcohol in my system. I could feel the buzz starting to become stronger. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I sure am, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He extended his hand out to me as I looked at it skeptically. Thinking it over, I released all my caution knowing there were no reporters here to find out so I raised my hand to place it in his. Right before my hand touched his, someone pushed it away. Glancing in that direction, I saw Natsu standing there with a scowl on his face as he glared at Yuki.

"Sorry dude, she's taken." Natsu stated. I felt my cheeks flare even more than they already were but then that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize since the entire night she has either been just around girls or alone. And I know that if I was lucky enough to call her mine, I wouldn't let he out of my sight." My eyes widened at his words. They were incredibly sweet. No guy has ever said something so nice about me before.

"Trust me, I didn't want to leave her side but since I am also a host of this party, I have to make sure that everything was in order." His voice didn't give away the lie that he had just said but I knew otherwise. He was just that good at lying.

"I understand and I apologize. Have a good night Lucy." With a nod of his head, he turned and left leaving me wishing Natsu hadn't seen our exchange. I really wanted to dance with him. I turned my glare to Natsu, I couldn't believe that a guy finally talked to me like that and Natsu just had to scare him off.

"What the hell Natsu?" I was pissed. Why did it have to be this way? Why would he prevent it anyway?

"Are you that drunk or do you not watch TV?" He asked with sarcasm lacing his voice. What the hell was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" He better have a good reason of this night wont end well for him.

"That was a reporter from E news. If you had danced with him then everything we had done would have been for nothing." He informed me. I was shocked. How could a reported be here? Did Mirajane not know who he was?

"Wow, I didn't know. I guess I should thank you then. But it just sucks that the first man to say something so sweet about me turned out to be a reporter." I took another swig from the glass that sat in front of me. The condensation ran over my hand helping the sweat that was forming in my palms.

"That was probably staged to see if you would do it." Was he stating that he only said something that sweet so that I would dance with him? Meaning that what he said wasn't true?

"Are you saying that he didn't mean what he said?" He nodded and I felt like I was struck in the chest with an arrow. It was painful to realize that something so sweet was a lie. I could feel the burn of the tears behind my eyes.

"So I guess what your saying is that anytime a man says something sweet to me then I should be suspicious?" I asked avoiding eye contact. I didn't want him to see that water that was now shining in my eyes. He glanced at me and noticed the hurt look on my face.

"No, wait. That's not what I meant!" He tried to reason but it was too late. The damage was done. I stood up only to realize that I could barely walk. When did I become this drunk? I didn't even feel it happening. He reached out in an attempt to help me but I slapped it away. I didn't need his help nor did I want it. I was tired of being hurt, tired of feeling all the pain.

I walked out of there the best that I could. I found myself on the deck and looked up at the dark night sky. The stars were shinning brightly against the black of the night making them seem like diamonds. There was a cool breeze and it felt nice against the heat on my face. Staying away from the railings, I found a lounge chair and decided to take a seat. I continued to stare at the sky in all it's beauty, glad that I could see it away from all the city lights that hindered it. It was peaceful up here, no one bothered me. I let the tears fall freely as I felt my eyes getting heavier. Through out the night, I noticed that somehow I managed to find myself in a bed. I assumed that someone took me to my room since Mirajane had rented the entire boat for the night and assigned rooms for each to sleep in. The night was warm and I slept deeply. I managed to get the best sleep that I have had in a long time. It was probably due to the amount of alcohol that I had consumed.

I awoke the next morning with the sun beaming in my eyes. Sitting up, I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Looking around, I couldn't help but think of what a nice room this was. Everything was top of the line and very modern but what caught my attention was the red t-shirt laying a few feet from the bed. It was a man's t-shirt. Slowly the color drained from my face as my heart started to race. The sound of a light snore startled me, making me start to panic internally. I had to force myself to glance at the other side of the bed to see a lump laying under the covers. With trembling hands I grabbed the blanket and pulled it down to see the sleeping for of the one person that I didn't want to see. Natsu.

His toned chest rose with every shallow breath he took, his pink hair messier than normal. It took me a full second to realize that he had no shirt on. I quickly looked down and noticed that I was still fully clothed, the only thing missing was the heels I was wearing yesterday. Sighing, I felt relieved knowing that nothing could have possibly happened if I was still in my clothes. But then my face blushed crimson when I realized that I had slept in the same bed as Natsu.

He was able to sleep as if this were a normal occurrence. Like we were a married couple and it was fine for us to be in the same bed. What in the hell happened last night? A warm hand that was rough from calluses, wrapped around my wrist and dragged me back down into a laying position. His head made its way to the crook of my neck as his pink tresses tickled my chin. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me, preventing me from getting up again.

The blushing intensified as I turned to him, noticing that he was still asleep. This only fueled my anger as my leg twisted and I kicked him off the bed. With his arms around me, he pulled me down with him as I landed on top.

"Huh? What's going on? What are you doing Lucy?" His sleepy face was quite adorable and momentarily made me forget about my anger. I just looked at him, his dark eyes were hazy from just waking up with his eyelids partially opened. As the moments ticked by his eyes widened and a smirk crossed his lips. "You know this could be considered rape. Then again, I would have to be unwilling."

Shocked, I punched him square in the jaw and jumped off him. "PERVERT!" I shouted, I was starting to feel light headed from all the blushing I had been doing. My hand squeezed my chest as I tried to calm my erratically beating heart. What did he just say?! I can't believe I just heard him say that!

"Your the pervert here. I am the one who woke up with you on top, remember?" The teasing was clear in his tone as he pulled himself up and onto the bed. Yawning, he rubbed the back of his head the stretched. His muscles flexed with every move, igniting a warmth in me that I wished would just go away. I turned my head, trying to avoid staring at his firm chest and abs.

"I was not the one who crawled into a woman's bed while they were sleeping and go so far as the snuggle against them!" I retorted. I watched as he rubbed the spot that I had hit him, a small pink mark was forming. I smiled to myself, feeling good about the pain I was able to inflict.

"Oh but your wrong about that. This is my bed, you were the one that crawled into a man's bed." With a wink, a felt my blood run cold. I came to him? But why, how? All I remember is walking onto the deck. How did I get here?

"We didn't do...that, did we?" I had to know. Even if we had clothes on I still couldn't be certain.

"Let's see, a man and a woman spent the night in the same bed after drinking very heavily. What do you think happened?" His smirk only increased the panic that was beginning to build up inside me. No. There was just no way! I couldn't have done that. There is no way I lost my virginity and to this bastard at that!

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I just want to thank all of you wonderful readers! You guys are just amazing. You give me the inspiration to keep writing and update sooner! I have had soooo many great reviews and I am just beside myself with happiness! You all flatter me so much! Really truly you guys are THE best! Thanks so much. I tried to make this a long chapter for you, I hope you liked it. Total word count without the authors note is 3,472. I love knowing how you guys feel about my stories and even criticism is welcome because you can not improve unless you know what you are doing wrong. **

**Special thank you goes out to ChibiX who I couldn't reply to by PM because they were a guest. I really really appreciate all your kind words and it means a great deal to know that you feel that way! Your review completely made my day and I hope that I don't disappoint you in any of my stories that you read. I will try my best and keep improving and I really appreciate that fact that you have been reading my stories for so long. It means a lot to me and I am really grateful. Thanks so much! Love always, Angel.**

**To all the other guest who I haven't been able to thank properly, I am very thankful to each and every review I get and I would love it if you made an account that way I can PM you my thank you's. Don't think that I am ever not happy with any review, whether good or bad, a review is there to help the author become a better writer and that is my hope of one day becoming one. I know I have a long way to go, hopefully all of you readers stick around with me during the process. Thank you, all of you, so very much. Love always, Angel~**


	8. Chapter 8 Date?

Behind the scenes

Chapter 8

Date?

What do I think happened? What else would I think? Waking up in bed with him and he's not even fully dressed? But how come I am? None of this makes any sense.

"What the hell happened last night Natsu?" My voice was stern, I needed a straight answer. A smirk formed across his face as I felt my blood run cold. No, no, no, no,no! There is just NO way! Why him? Why me? Why now? Why him! What the fuck was I thinking, was I that drunk? "Please tell me wee didn't." I was practically begging him, pleading for him to tell me it wasn't true.

"What? Do you want me to lie to you?"

"NO! How _could _you? This can _not _be happening. I'm dreaming that's what it is. There is no other explanation. Of course. There would be no way I would lose it to him of all people." I was muttering mostly to myself, no longer paying attention to him.

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" He asked but I continued to ignore him as I rambled on at myself. I pinched my arm in the hopes of waking myself up but nothing. I was still sitting in this room, in this bed, with Natsu sitting at the bottom still without his shirt on. If the pinch didn't work then that means... Tears started to pour from my eyes as I realized that this had actually happened. My virginity was lost. Long gone was the dream of falling in love, getting married then losing it and having kids.

"H-hey look, d-don't cry...it was just a joke." My sobs immediately seized as I turned to him. He flinched at the glare I sent his way, waiting for an explanation. "I didn't mean to get you upset. I was only playing."

"Explain what happened now." The demand behind my voice seemed to scare him slightly. His head nodded quickly as I waited. A joke? Really?

"I came to my room last night and you were in the bed passed out. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge and there was no way in hell that I was sleeping on the couch so I just laid next to you. Trust me, nothing happened." Relief washed over me as I saw the sincerity in his eyes. There was no way he was lying. Jumping up, I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. I couldn't describe how happy I felt at that moment. Knowing that I still had my innocence meant a lot to me.

"Thank you Natsu. I am just so happy knowing that you didn't take my first time. I'm just not ready for that yet." Pulling away, I smiled at him. I have never been this happy knowing that it was Natsu in the room with me and not someone else. If I had crawled into the room of someone else, things may have ended up differently. "And I'm sorry about coming in here last night. I was pretty drunk."

Bringing up last night reminded me of why I was upset in the first place. The words he said played over in my head, feeling like a dagger stabbed me right through the heart. It made me feel as if I was unlovable. A real downer on my self esteem. Grabbing my shoes, I ran out there after saying one last thank you and apology and walked out.

Entering my hotel room, I sat down on the bed after showering and quickly changing. Silent tears poured from my eyes as I thought over everything. It was all for self pity but I didn't care. Everyone around me was having better luck than me. Mirajane had Freed, Erza was with Jellal, and Levy was dating Gajeel. Gray and Juvia were steadily growing closer with each passing day. And Natsu and Lisanna were always together and in the back of my mind, I still had a feeling that those two were secretly dating. But wouldn't she tell her own sister about it? If Mirajane knew then she wouldn't be trying to hook me and Natsu up. Maybe one of these days I will talk to her about it, find out the truth.

Today was the final day of the vacation and I was feeling lonely. It has been a long time since I felt this way and I hated it. No better yet, I loathed it. The previous week I was completely fine with being alone so why did things have to suddenly change? A knock sounded at the door, stopping me in my train of thought. I was curious as to who would be here as I walked towards it. I quickly wiped the tears not wanting whoever was there to notice them. Another knock sounded right before I opened the door to see Natsu standing there.

"Natsu?" I asked as I wondered why he was here. Did I forget something in his room or did the others send him to get me? "What are you doing here?" I put on a strong face making sure that my voice didn't give away to how I felt.

"I was just checking up on you. You seemed upset when you left." His voice was filled with concern that touched me deeply yet confused me at the same time. This man just couldn't seem to decide how he wanted to treat me. Did he want to tease me more or just be rude to me? And now he is acting like he cares about me? What is up with this guy, maybe he has a severe case of Bi-polar disorder.

"Thank you Natsu, for worrying about me but I am fine." I smiled weakly at him, appreciating that fact that he was actually making an effort. He licked his lips as my eyes darted down to stare at them. Something about made me want to feel them, taste them, just to know what it was like. Shaking my head, I pulled myself together. I should _not _be having such thoughts.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" His question caught me by surprise. Was he really asking to do something with _me? _This was something unexpected, and would have never seen this coming.

"I'm okay, but thanks anyway." Natsu looked me straight in the eyes. As if trying to see if I was lying or not. A moment later, he grabbed my hand and started to pull me down towards the elevator effectively telling me he wasn't taking no for an answer. Why is he doing this? I could feel his large warm hand wrapped around mine, sending chills down my spine. Standing in front of the elevator, we waited for it to come to our floor. His hand still held mine but not as strong as before and I felt my face heating up.

"Um...you can let go now. I won't run off or anything." I said sheepishly. I don't know why I was feeling so shy all of a sudden but I didn't like it. Looking down at our linked hands, he quickly let go and turned to hide the small blush that crept to his face. I giggled as his ears gave away the color of his face. With a ding, the elevator opened up and we rushed inside.

Natsu took me to this quiet restaurant not far from the hotel. It was cute and had a homely feeling to it. It was like a hidden gem in the middle of a bustling city of nothing but five star places. The change of pace was different but nice, and I really like this place. We sat ourselves down in a booth as a waiter came to take our orders.

"May I get you and your lovely date something special today?" The man asked as he flashed a smile at us. I found myself blushing as the idea of this being a date and was about to correct him when Natsu spoke first.

"Sure, you can get us one chocolate sundae with two spoons please. Thanks." Handing over the menu, I couldn't take my eyes off Natsu. This really did seem like a date. But I never gave my consent to something like that and he never asked.

"Natsu, you do know this isn't a date right?" I whispered to him, not wanting people to be able to hear our conversation. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure looks like one to me." My eyes widened at his statement. So this really is a date? Me. And Natsu. On a date. Just the two of us. What is the world coming too? I felt like my head was spinning, I couldn't keep up. And the way he said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry, I never had a girl that didn't have fun on one of my dates."

He winked at me as I felt the blood running to my cheeks. Is he now flirting with me? He then reached over and brushed his thumb over my blushing cheek, effectively increasing the blush that was currently there.

"You're cute when you blush." At this point, the world was actually spinning. My face was redder than humanly possible and I could feel the effect it had on me. His laughing sobered me some as I felt a sense of Déjà vu coming on. With boiling blood, I glared at him, waiting for the laughing to stop.

"You actually fell for it again!" He managed to say in between laughs. This time my face became red from embarrasment. If my face kept this up, pretty soon it will permanently be the color of a tomato.

"Natsu!"

"Your funny when your flustered." More laughing followed as I crossed my arms.

"I am not flustered!" His laughter was getting worse and I started to think that he was going to die like that.

"Oh yes you are! You should have seen your face! Mentioning this as a date turned you pink then the wink turned you red and with a touch it was like you had steam coming out of your ears!" I have had enough. Lifting my heeled foot, I slammed it back down and let my heel dig right into the top of his foot earning a yelp of pain from the pink haired man.

"Ow Luce, what the fuck! I was just playing!" He held his sandle clad foot in his hand as a nasty looking bruise started to form.

"L-Luce?" I asked as the blush started to return. Where the hell did he get that from?

"Yeah, I like it. What do you think? Or would you prefer Lushi? Just like how my character says it in the show. Do you like that kind of thing? Maybe we can role play sometime as our characters. You be the princess locked in the tower and I'll be your fire breathing dragon that comes to save you and you graciously reward me with you virg-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, my heel managed to find its way into his other foot making him howl out in pain once more. When the pain finally edged away Natsu turned his attention back to me, amusement shown clearly in his eyes.

"Hey Luce, you like me don't you?" His tone gave away to the fact that he was teasing but that didn't stop the crimson that my face was already turning. Standing up, I smacked him along the side of his face and stomped out after calling him a jerk one last time.

I couldn't believe this guy! Who does he think he is, playing around with my emotions like that? Never in my life have I ever had someone act like that towards me. And then all that shit with role playing is just sick! He has such a perverted mind. Who would have known that he was a closet pervert this entire time?


	9. Chapter 9 Girl talk

Behind the scenes

Chapter 9

Girl talk

"Lucy, where have you been?" Erza asked as her eyes sized me up. I ran into them in the hall as I noticed that her and the others were apparently heading somewhere.

"Yeah Lucy, when we awoke you weren't in your room on the yacht nor were you in your room at the hotel." Levy added as she looked worriedly at me.

"I was with Natsu. Apparently I got my room confused with his then this morning after coming back to the hotel, we had breakfast together. Or we were supposed to anyway." I added the last comment in a whisper. The girls didn't have to know what happened on the 'date'. That would just add to their teasing.

"Well, we are heading to the spa, want to come?" Mirajane asked me. I quickly nodded and walked with them. The spa sounded amazing right about now. We talked and laughed along the way, enjoying the simple topics that girls normally have. That is until it turned to boys.

"So Lucy, what did you and Natsu talk about?" Mirajane asked in a teasing tone. Her eyes gleamed as I realized that she was loving the idea that I was finally hanging out with Natsu. I thought back to the so called date and my face flushed unintentionally.

"Aw! Something good must have happened for you to be blushing like that!" Mirajane cooed. I will never understand her obsession with matchmaking but I guess that's just who she is.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" I tried to defend but the stutter didn't help. They creeped closer to me all the while wearing smirks on their faces. This was getting rather uncomfortable and fast.

"That's not what it looks like Lucy~" Levy stated in a sing song voice. Oh they were enjoying this way too much.

"F-fine, I'll tell you later. In privacy." I answered as they cheered and smiled. I'll tell them once we get to the spa, hopefully no one else is there this early. Arriving at the spa, we were greeted by a friendly face as she escorted us to the jacuzzi room. With luck on my side, for once, I saw that no one else was here. I guess that's probably because it was still early but that just made it better for me.

"Alright Lucy, it's just us. Now for the juicy details." Mirajane squealed. Sighing, I grabbed a towel and followed the rest of the girls out of the locker room and towards the jacuzzi. Sinking in, I felt the massaging jets setting to work instantly. It felt as if all my stress was just melting away.

"Well, at the party, I got drunk-"

"You actually drank! So that's why you were having so much fun instead of being a stick in the mud!" Levy laughed out. Stick in the mud? I know I don't party like they do but I never thought that I was that bad.

"Yes, I drank but apparently too much. I was asked to dance by Yuki whe-"

"Kyaa! Yuki asked to dance with you? That's so cute! Did you do it?" Mirajane asked excitedly. How many times are they going to interrupt me?

"He asked me to dance but no I didn't accept. Well more like Natsu wouldn't let me. He came right before I was going to say yes and put on the whole 'he's my boyfriend' act and basically pushed him away." At least they let me finish that one.

"Oh ho! So Natsu was jealous, how cute!" Mirajane said with a dreamy look on her face.

"No he wasn't jealous, he told me that Yuki was a reporter for E news and if I would have danced with him then they would have known that we weren't really dating." I informed them. I was greeted with silence in return. Why were they staring at me? Their eyes were wide as the stared but out of nowhere everyone started to laugh. "What? What did I say?"

"Is that really what he told you?" Erza asked me and I nodded. Several of the others started laughing even harder causing me to be even more confused.

"What?! Will you just tell me what's so funny already?"

"Lucy, Yuki is not a reporter for E news." Mirajane informed me.

"He's not?" I furrowed my brows as I wondered why Natsu would lie like that.

"No he's not. He's a formula one race car driver." Not only did the lie Natsu tell me shock me but I was even more surprised at the mans profession. That was an interesting career and I would have loved to see one of his races.

"So does that mean..."

"Yes. He lied to cover up the fact that he didn't want you dancing with anyone else. So sweet!" Mirajane cooed.

"He was soooo jealous!" Levy added. How did they all know what he did but not me? Do I really need to start paying more attention to TV? As I thought it over my face went from pink due to embarrasment then to red from anger. How dare he ruin my chances with a man as sweet as Yuki! I can't believe I even fell for it! Damn that Natsu, wait until I get my hands on him.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked, seeing how pissed I actually was.

"Oh I'll be just fine. Once I find that pink headed idiot! Thanks to him, my chances with that hot race car driver are ruined and he was such a sweet guy!" I was fuming. Standing up, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Don't be too rough on him." Lisanna added and for some reason that just pissed me off even more. Why would she still defend him when I just told her what happened and how he lied to me?

"Why? Don't want me to rough up your boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't expecting her to reply as I turned on my heel ready to leave.

"What?! You think he is my boyfriend?" She started laughing as I turned to her stunned. What was so funny this time?

"Lucy, they are not dating. They have just been friends since they were kids and they are still really close." Mirajane explained.

"Was someone worried about that?" Lisanna teased. Now she was teasing me too? Just great.

"NO! I don't care what he does in his private life but one does not lie to me and screw up something good like that and get away with it." I was deadly serious as I saw Lisanna flinch slightly.

"I completely agree. Lucy, you should deal him the worst punishment possible. I will help you if needed." Erza chimed in. I smiled at her, feeling like I finally had someone on my side for once.

"Thank you Erza but I think that I can manage. But if I need any help, you will be the first one I call." She nodded and I said my goodbyes as I walked out of the spa after changing. And here I thought the rest of this vacation would be relaxing. Dammit! How can I be so stupid? Falling for such a lie.

I cursed myself and him the whole way back to the hotel. The guys were planning on taking a break today and supposedly staying in the hotel. Storming my way over to the elevator, I pressed the button repeatedly as I waited for it to come down. With a ding, the doors opened revealing the cause of my anger.

"Hello Natsu, can we talk?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could. He looked at me skeptically before nodding. Entering the elevator, we rode it in silence as the doors opened onto our floor. He led me to his room as he pulled out his key, letting us in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he looked at me. A smirk crossed my features as I watched him gulp in response. Oh how I loved scaring this man, it was just to good to miss.

"Do you remember that night we had the party on the yacht?" I asked, my voice was calm yet held a undertone of aggression in it. He nodded his head vigorously as he shrank back some. "Now is there something you would like to tell me? Something you need to come clean about?"

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what I was talking about. His whole demeanor held that look of a child being caught red handed and if I wasn't so pissed right now, I would have found it quite cute. But he deserved everything that I was going to do to him, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	10. Chapter 10 The game begins

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 10

The game begins

"Lucy, please. Let me explain." Natsu pleaded. I was enjoying the look on his face, the trembling hands and sweaty forehead. Oh he knew what was coming, but why not humor him?

"I'm listening."

"I-I didn't mean t-to lie. Honestly, but s-something about t-that guy gave m-me bad v-vibes! I was only looking out for you!" He defended and I thought over what he said. Yuki seemed perfectly normal to me and everyone else at that party. It was only Natsu who didn't seem to like him.

"Oh really? Why were you the only one to get such a feeling from him?" My voice was calm, yet I think that it was scaring him even worse. He gulped as he thought over his next answer.

"You can never know who to trust. Any one of those people could have been waiting for something like that to happen and would have ran to the press and everyone would have known it was a sham!" Dammit! I really wanted to punish him too. But I can't deny the logic in his words. He managed to work his way out of it this time but I wasn't going to let that happen next time.

"Fine. I believe you. Now I need to leave so that we can get ready to leave. We don't have much time till we need to be at the airport." He nodded understanding, before I walked out of the room. It would have been nice to take out some of my aggression on him, since he is the main cause of it. Sighing, I walked to my room and began packing.

After a few moments, my phone vibrated on my side. Pulling it from my pocket, I glanced at the screen to see that an unknown number sent me a text. Opening my messages, I realized that the number seemed familiar but couldn't figure out how. I read the text as my eyes widened.

_Want to fall asleep on my shoulder again this time? ;)_

With a red face I slammed my phone down onto my bed. Damn him! Messing around with me again! Did he not learn his lesson? Picking my phone back up, I made sure to program his number into my phone before zipping up my suitcase. I refused to reply to him. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

The trip home was uneventful but I was happy to be back. After putting my bags away, I changed for bed and fell asleep quickly as the exhaustion from the so called vacation set in. I awoke the next morning with the hope that things would return to normal. My usual morning agenda flew by and soon after I found myself parked outside the studio and heading inside.

It was a hectic day with cast and crew running around and preparing for the newest season. The Grand Magic Games arc has been announced as the most anticipated season yet and I myself couldn't wait for it. The script this time around was simply brilliant and the fights were just epic. We were introduced to the newest actors and I found both Sting and Rouge to be rather handsome.

I found that I could talk easily with them, and we got along great. We had finally started filming and it felt awkward being so close to Natsu yet acting as if we were the best of friends. But at least we are on better terms than we were before. The seemingly long day had finally ended and we all packed up and were ready to leave. As I walked to my car I realized that today went by pretty well. Nothing out of the usual happened for a work day and there were no words exchanged between me and Natsu outside of what the script called for. No side glances or smirks and definitely no winks or perverted comments.

Pulling into my driveway, there was a large box sitting on my doorstep. After checking the address, I verified that it was for me but there was no return sender written on it. I became curious to what it could be so I took it inside and sat it down on the counter in the kitchen. Inside the box was a bouquet of beautiful pink roses with a yellow card stick out from the middle. I opened it and began to read.

_Hope you like them._

_Sincerely, A friend._

I thought over who could have sent these because there couldn't have been very many people that knew my address. All of my mail other than personal things were sent to a PO box. I put the roses in a vase in the entrance and smiled. They were really pretty and it was sweet of whoever sent them. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door, deciding to treat myself to some shopping for surviving such a crazy week. Upon opening the door I came face to face with none other than Natsu.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here?" Didn't we see enough of each other during vacation?

"I came to see you." I light pink dusted my cheeks but I ignored it.

"Why?"

"Is there something wrong with me being here? Are you busy or something?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room behind him. What the hell was he looking for?

"No of course not Natsu but it's weird for you to just visit me like this. Are you trying to pull one of your tricks again so that you can laugh at me?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I was not going to fall for it this time.

"Look, I just wanted to hang out. That's it."

"Fine, join me if you want but I am going to the mall." I walked passed him after shutting my door. I was heading towards my car when his warm hands landed on shoulders and turned me to the direction of his car. It was the same one he drove when we went to the party together. He opened the door and let me slide in before closing it behind me.

Upon arriving at the mall, he walked with my inside and I made sure to stop in every store, even Victoria's Secret and took my time in each one. I could see that he was getting impatient and felt really uncomfortable inside the store. I smirked, proud of myself for finally being able to get under his skin. At least for once he is not annoying me but I am doing it to him.

We walked out of the mall with Natsu carrying an insane amount of bags. He placed them in the car before we took of and headed back to my place. He helped me carry them in and I told him to put them right by the door. I was planning on taking care of them later. He closed the door once he was in and I turned around to see what he was doing. He was walking closer to me, a glint in his eyes. I backed up, nervous about the look he was giving me. My foot hit against the bottom of the steps behind me and I landed rather roughly onto it. He put his hand on the steps behind me, trapping me in before leaning towards me.

"It's only been two dates and your already inviting me in? Your a naughty girl." He tsked before a smirk crossed his lips. The heat returned to my cheeks as I leaned as far back as I could.

"It hasn't been two dates, it hasn't even been one!"

"That just makes it worse. Didn't take very much to make my way in here." His voice was smooth and I found that look on his face quite sexy but I had to pull myself together. He is just messing with me like he normally does.

"I am not falling for this again!" I pushed him off me and stood up, dusting of the invisible dirt from my jeans. I quickly grabbed my bags and walked up the steps hoping that he would get the picture and just leave. And of course he didn't as I heard his footsteps following me the whole time. Walking towards my closet, I placed the bags inside and turned to see Natsu spread out on my bed. Like it was his own.

"Your bed is really comfy, it will be perfect for when you finally admit we are dating." He winked. The blush returned with more force than before.

"We are not dating! And that is my bed your laying on, don't get comfortable because your not staying. And even if we were dating, who says I would ever do something like that with you?"

"Tsk, tsk. What a dirty mind you have Ms. Heartfilia. All I said was that I would be in it, I never said what I would be doing once there. Besides, if we were dating, we would definitely be doing that." His voice was seductive and once again I found him very sexy at the moment but over confident as well.

"I do not have a dirty mind! You are the one that insinuated it! And trust me we would not be doing something like that! I am saving myself for marriage." I crossed my arms and turned to face away from him. I wasn't going to let him get to me and looking at him definitely wasn't helping.

"I can change your mind." His voice was so close that it caught me off guard. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck so I turned around to find that we were inches from one another. Looking up at him, I found myself wondering how I never realized just how tall he was before. I tried to keep my face as stern as possible, so he wouldn't realize just how much he was effecting me.

Actually, this time I will be the one to do the effecting. I smirked and he rose a brow at my sudden mood change. I moved closer, my chest against his. I rested my hand against his firm chest and rose onto my toes. My lips grazed against his ear and I felt him shudder under my touch.

"I'm a hard headed girl Natsu, and I always get what I want." My voice came out as smooth a silk. Seductive and sexy. My lips brushing against his ear with each word. I knew that I was getting the reaction that I wanted from him. His hands reached up and grasped my waist pulling my even closer. Our bodies were flushed against one another, the feeling elicited a burning in me that felt insatiable. His warmth only adding fuel to the flame.

"Know this princess, two can play at that game. Just remember that I have more experience." He pulled away from me and winked once more before turning and walking towards the bed. I stood there, shocked that he was able to do that. He figured out what I was doing and turned it against me. For some reason I missed the feeling of his hands on me, the feeling of the heat his body produces. Oh god what am I doing to myself? I need a cold shower right about now.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare peek and you better be gone by the time I come back." I slammed the door to my bedroom a scurried into the bathroom. I leaned against the door, my hand grasping at my chest right over my heart. It was beating wildly and I needed to calm it down.

Looking into the mirror I could see that my face was still red from the scene that took place just moments ago. He is smarter than I give him credit for and this was going to be interesting. After showering, I walked back into my room to see that Natsu was passed out on my bed. I tried several times to wake him but it was like trying to wake the dead. Impossible. I was too tired to try any further so I grabbed the extra pillows and placed them between us before laying down. The only thing I could think of as I was slowly drifting to sleep was what in the hell I had gotten myself into.


	11. Chapter 11 Tabloids

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 11

Tabloids

The next morning came rather quickly and I awoke feeling well rested and quite warm. There was a warmth coming from beside so I turned towards it, seeking out more of this strange heat. My eyes fluttered open when I heard a noise coming from my source of heat. Opening my eyes I was met with the sight of a strong, toned chest directly in my face.

My face flushed in embarrassment before I realized that I actually recognized this chest. Strangely enough, without even looking at the face I knew that this was Natsu. My face went from red due to embarrassment to red from fury. This man had his arm wrapped around my waist and my head rested on his other arm. The pillows that once separated us were now gone.

"Natsu!" I kicked him out of the bed as he yelped in surprise. With a loud thump he hit the floor. He sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking at me with a confused expression. It took him a minute before the realization of what happened dawned on him.

"What was that for Lucy?" His sleepy voice seemed sexy at the moment and I fought the urge to stare at him. My face was still slightly red as he continued to look at me.

"What were you doing laying so close to me?"

"You were the one that laid with me." My face returned to its original shade of red before I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. My heart was pounding as I tried to remember what happened last night. Once it dawned on me that I did lay with him, since he had fallen asleep in my bed, my blush intensified and I felt like I would faint.

He chuckled and lifted himself off the floor, dusting off the imaginary dirt from his clothes. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 630am. My initial shock wore off and now I was panicking. We needed to leave and fast or else we were going to be late for work. I grabbed my clothes and rushed out of the room, showering as quickly as I could. I think I broke a record for the shortest shower ever.

Once I ran back into the room, Natsu was just sitting on my bed, still with those same sleepy eyes as before. He had his shoes on now but his hair was still a mess, at least more of a mess than normal but for some reason the bed head look suited him.

"Can I ride with you?"

"I don't care but we need to leave now." I threw on my shoes and grabbed my purse and ran out of the room with Natsu following behind me.

"I need to stop by my house for some clothes." I nodded and ran out the door and jumped into my car. He followed suit while yawning in the process. He gave me step by step directions to his house and I found out that he didn't live far from me. We pulled up to a small yet cozy looking house or more like a cabin as he climbed out of the car and rushed inside.

It was clear that he wasn't one to care about what people think or else his house would have been nicer. It wasn't in need of repairs or anything like that. From what I could tell but there was nothing that said he cared how people saw him. No special decorations or anything of the sort. A few moments later, Natsu was climbing back into the car with a bag in his hand but still wearing the same clothes he was.

"Why didn't you change?"

"I will, I have them right here. I'll just take a shower when I come home tonight. We really don't want to upset Hiro." I nodded knowing that he was right. He really wasn't one to mess with. When Hiro became mad, he was almost as scary as Erza, almost. I pulled away from the curb and noticed Natsu was now taking off his shirt. My face turned scarlet as I turned back around to face the road.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, I'm changing." He continued undressing then pulled his clothes out of the bag.

"Not in my car you dumbass! I am right here!" He just chuckled once more, finding my embarrassment funny. His shirt was finally on but the next thing I knew was that he was working on his pants. We pulled up to a red light and he was now sitting next to me in nothing but boxers.

An SUV pulled up next to us and the group of girls inside it looked our way. They rolled down the window and waved to get Natsu's attention. He rolled down his side and looked at the girls staring at him. They had hearts in their eyes and deep blushes across their cheeks.

"Kyaa! It's Natsu! It's Natsu!" One girl yelled.

"Look Lucy's in there too!"

"He's so hot!"

They kept calling out to him before the light turned green. Natsu waved and winked before we took of leaving behind the girls that were yelling out his name. After a few minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of the studio and Natsu had finally finished dressing. Thankfully he didn't remove his boxers. I don't know if I could have handled that.

Everyone was standing around the set, as if they were waiting for us to arrive. We walked up to the group and some people looked at us funny. Hiro turned to us with what looked like a magazine rolled up in his hands. Something told me that whatever that magazine said in it wasn't going to be good.

"Where have you two been?" Hiro scolded.

"Um..." I was having trouble thinking of how to explain our late arrival and the fact that we came together. That part I hadn't even thought of. Why didn't I just drop Natsu off at his house and let him take his own car?

"Never mind, I really don't want to know. Have you two seen this mornings papers?" After we shook our heads he sighed and unrolled the paper in his hands. He handed it over to me and I could feel Natsu glancing at it over my shoulder.

I felt my heart racing as my eyes bulged at the picture posted on the front page. It was a picture of us while we were on vacation. I found myself wondering how they even managed to get the picture but brushed it away and continued to stare at it. The picture showed me and Natsu as we sat on my bed at the hotel. Natsu had his hand cupping my face and his lips were just inches from mine. My eyes were partially closed and there was a small smirk on his face. In bold white letters spelled out the rumor that was apparently floating around.

_Lucy and Natsu, expecting?_

Expecting? The couldn't possibly think that, could they? My hands trembled as I flipped to the page that explained it better. The first picture I noticed was one that was taken a few weeks ago. While I was bloated from my period. The used that small bulge present to further their claim of my supposed pregnancy. How could anyone believe this when it has only been a little over a week we have been 'dating'. It pretty pathetic that they would use something like this to make their rumor more believable. My anger was rising as I balled up the magazine. Natsu took a step back, afraid of my fury. Taking deep breaths, I then turned to Hiro hoping that he would know what to do.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I know that there is no way this is true. I also know that that picture was from a while back but there is nothing that we can do about what the magazine posted."

I felt my heart drop once I heard those words. How could I face the public now? People would think that I am a whore, or something like that. Pregnant? This is ridiculous.

"But there is something else that we could do." I looked up at him, eyes filled with hope. I really wanted this to be put to rest. I didn't need such rumors spreading about me. "Just go to a different magazine and do an interview and explain about the rumor in it. That way everyone will know that it was fake."

"That's brilliant!" I announced. That should work, if people saw the interview they would know right away that this rumor is nothing but that. A rumor. I told Hiro to let his assistant set it up for us and we all went to get started on our day. There was talk going around about a movie being made but Hiro refused to answer. He wouldn't say yes or no. All he would say is to wait and find out and normally that would mean a yes but for him, it could go either way.

After several hours passed, Hiro called us all for a lunch break. He had ordered pizza and I stood around, taking small bites from my slice as I spoke with the girls. Levy, Erza and Mirajane were all in front of me and I was enjoying the feeling of spending time with them without the distraction of Natsu. But of course I spoke too soon. Natsu came around from behind me, his lips were brought to my ear. They brushed against it as he spoke and I could feel his breath on me, sending chills down my spine.

"Hey there sweetie." The blood rushed to my face and neck as I tried to keep my composure. They girls stared at us in surprise while Mirajane squealed in delight. I ignored my friends and put down the plate I was holding and turned to Natsu. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer as I nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh Natsu, you are so warm." I made sure that my voice was was sensual. He shivered under my touch and once more I smirked at his reaction. He wrapped his arms around me in return and pushed me against the wall. Another yelp came from Mirajane as they all stared at us with red faces.

"Don't worry babe, I be there to keep you nice and warm in bed, just like last night." My face was beyond red, to the point that I didn't think it was possible. There were few gasps and cat calls from all the people now watching us. Mirajane had officially fainted from excitement and Erza and Levy both smirked in my direction. I was going to have to do a lot of explaining. I shot a glare at Natsu who just threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh. I felt my insides warming up as I looked at him. The feeling was confusing, it was something that I only felt around Natsu.

He pulled away from me, and I missed the warmth that his body provided. He smile widened as his eyes held something that I had never seen in them before. As quickly as it had appeared, it vanished leaving me wondering if I ever saw it in the first place.

The day was finished not long after that and I sighed as I walked to my trailer. The excitement from lunch was still the talk of everyone and I received several looks from my friends who wanted me to tell them everything that happened between me and Natsu. Entering my trailer, I sat down my things and pulled out the clothes that I was wearing when I arrived. I quickly pulled off my shirt, revealing the pink lace bra underneath.

I heard something drop behind me, starling me. I turned around to see Natsu standing there, eyes wide and just staring at me with a light pink dusting his cheeks and matching his hair.

"Kyaa! Natsu turn around! Stop staring at me!" I whipped around and covered my chest with my arms. He complied with my shout and turned around with a face that seemed to only increase in color. A thought struck me as I started to pull on my clothes all the while watching him to make sure that he didn't peak. I smiled when I realized what a great idea that I had just come up with. I was definitely going to try that on him later. "Alright, you can turn around now."

"So what are we doing today?" Natsu took a seat in the plush chair not far from him, a little bit of the pink still remained on his cheeks making him seem childishly cute.

"Absolutely nothing." I grabbed my keys off the table and my bag and walked out of the trailer and headed towards my car. Of course Natsu followed behind me. Once I couldn't get the man to even look at me, now I can't get him to leave me alone. What the hell is with him?

"Aw, come on Lucy." He pouted. The way he said my name was something completely different. Yet I liked it. It wasn't like Lucy, but more like Lushey. It was childish but adorable.

"I am going to my house and you are going to yours."

"But remember, you gave me a ride this morning so without you I have no way of getting there. Besides I'm starving." I had forgotten about that and something tells me that he had planned this. That's why he didn't take his own car. "Can I get something to eat with you, please?"

He clapped his hands in front of me, and gave me the puppy dog pout. How was I supposed to say no to that? I sighed before giving in and letting his come home with me. His eyes lit up as he climbed into my car with me. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12 Too Far

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 12

Too Far

Natsu and I arrived at my house and as soon as I opened the door, he immediately rushed forward and threw himself upon my spotless white couch. He kicked off his shoes onto the middle of the floor and propped his feet up on my coffee table. He began flicking through channels, one after the other annoying me to no end.

"Natsu will you cut that out!" I shouted. He flinched at before putting down the remote. "And take your feet off my table!"

He immediately did as told all the while wearing a pout on his handsome features. I looked at him from a distance, standing in the hall that led to my kitchen. I could only see the side of his face but even that gave me a good view of him. His strong chin, perfectly smooth skin, deep charcoal eyes full of emotion, and his strong plump lips. Damn, no wonder the girls go crazy for him. Even his pink messy hair seemed to fit him rather well and looked amazing against his sun kissed skin.

There was so much that a girl could love about this guy, and I did too at first. I still don't understand why he went from being a total jackass to a close friend almost overnight. It amazed me that he could change so quickly. But I couldn't complain, I was actually pretty happy to be able to call him my friend.

I turned around and walked into my kitchen and saw that Virgo was currently standing in there and already working on dinner. Most nights, she cooks for me but those days that I stay late at work I tend to just pick up something from take out. The delicious smells drifted through out my kitchen and made me smile.

"Evening Ms. Lucy. How was work?" That's Virgo for you, always one for formalities. No matter how many times I told her to call me just Lucy she continues with that. I even try to get her to wear normal clothes but she continues to wear a maid outfit and even has chains wrapped around her wrists. I don't think I'll ever understand her.

"Hey Lucy can I get a-" Natsu walked in and eyed the fellow pinkette standing next to me. His eyes widened as a smile graced his lips. I would never be able to count how many times this guy can smile in one day. It's as if the smile never fully leaves his lips. "Holy crap Luce! You have a maid?"

He stepped forward and looked over Virgo, accessing all there is about her appearance. I found myself a little upset because of the way he was looking at her.

"Back off Natsu!" I growled out.

"How come I have never seen her before?"

"Because it just happened that when you came over is when I told her that she didn't have to come." I explained.

"Oh I get it, you wanted us to have some alone time." He winked at me before heading to my fridge and pulling out a coke. My face burned crimson at his words that I instantly denied.

"Does Ms. Lucy wish for me to leave so that you have more time alone?" Virgo asked not realizing that Natsu was just joking.

"No of course not! How could that even be true Natsu when half the time I didn't even know you were coming!" He shrugged and continued to chug down the can of coke before walking back out of the kitchen.

"Oh Virgo can you please make those deserts that you do so well?"

"Yes Ms. Lucy. I will make sure that they are good enough to impress your boyfriend." With that she turned to face the stove and continued her cooking.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yes I am!" Natsu shouted from the other room causing my face to heat up worse. I should have just dropped that idiot off at his house instead of bringing him here. What was I thinking? I reached into one of my cabinets and pulled out a bottle of my favorite wine. I may not be much of a drinker but who says a girl can't enjoy a good glass of wine every now and then.

The deep red liquid sloshed around as I poured it into the beautiful glass. Lifting it up, I took a quick smell of the wine, letting it hit my senses bringing a smile to my face. I took a small sip, allowing it to coat my mouth and throat thus sedating my thirst. After pulling the glass away, I let a sigh escape my lips that was full of the pleasure I got from drinking such amazing wine.

I walked back into the living room to see Natsu watching some comedy show on TV. I continued passed him and walked up the stairs to my bedroom and was planning on changing out of these clothes into something much more comfortable.

Everything appeared normal when I opened the door to my bedroom. I stalked off to the tallest chest of drawers and pulled the top drawer open. I reached inside without looking at what I was grabbing. This was the drawer that held all of my comfortable clothes in. Sweat pants on the left, t-shirts on the right. Entering my bathroom, I locked the door and began to undress. I picked up what appeared to be a white shirt but once I unfolded it, I found myself staring at it. Checking the pants, I found myself looking at the same thing.

I grabbed a towel quickly and rushed back into my room and quickly pulled open the drawer to see that it was full of the same thing. The next drawer and the next, all of them were filled with mens clothes!

"NATSU!"

The said man came rushing up the stairs, panting once he threw open the door the room. My glare stopped him in his tracks once he noticed what I was holding.

"Uh, h-hey Luce."

"Care to explain to me why all my clothes were taken out of my dresser and replaced with ones that looked very similar to yours?" I tapped my chin in wonder. As if I had no clue how they had gotten, like there was no logical explanation.

"Well, we are dating now and it's only natural that I would be spending the night here sometimes. So having extra clothes here would be useful." He said as if this whole situation was normal. Well, there wasn't a damn thing about this that was normal.

"Natsu, let me try to put this as simply as I can for you. WE ARE NOT DATING! You do not do things like this without talking to me and when did you even do this? Never mind, I don't want to know. Just take them out and take them home with you."

He pouted at me, making it hard for me to keep my resolve but this was a bit much for me. He was pushing this whole game a bit too far. He slowly walked forward and grabbed the clothes out and stalked his way down the steps and placed it all by the front door. Now he was pulling at my heart strings with such a sad face. No Lucy, stay firm or he will walk all over you.

I walked back into the kitchen as Natsu made himself comfortable once more on my couch. I helped Virgo with the finishing touches and making the deserts and before I knew it, another half hour had passed. I said goodbye and thank you to Virgo before letting her have the rest of the night off. I went into the living room to find Natsu laying there asleep.

I smiled softly as I glanced at his peaceful face. Now why couldn't he be this quiet more often? I stifled the giggle that almost escaped to avoid waking the man. I knelt down in front of him, watching as his toned chest lifted with each breath. He whimpered for a second at what ever he was dreaming of. He was making the cutest expression I had ever seen him have before his lips parted just slightly drawing my attention.

I gazed at them as a certain longing began to rise in me. I shook my head, denying what my heart was telling me to do. I would not let my desires win like this. Natsu would never let me live it down anyway. All he is doing is playing a game, he doesn't actually view me in such a way.

His lips looked chapped and dry yet appealing at the same time. How was that possible? I could never imagine someone kissing another with chapped lips to be enjoyable but that didn't stop the want growing inside me. I found myself leaning forward without meaning to. My lips were advancing on his, I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes became heavier as I came closer and I was nearly an inch away and my heart was racing. Why do I feel the need to do such things? My lips were a mere half inch now and my eyes were almost completely closed. This was it, I was really going to do this.

"Lucy."


	13. Chapter 13 Caught in the act

Behind the scenes

Chapter 13

Caught in the act

"Lucy."

My eyes shot open to meet onyx. Natsu was laying in the same position but fully awake. I let my eyes stare into his. They were mesmerizing. How could such dark eyes be so alluring? I continued to stare as I lost myself in his eyes. A smirk crossed his face snapping me out of my thoughts. My face exploded in crimson as I fell backwards landing on my butt. I pushed myself away, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"Lucy what were you doing?" Natsu's voice was teasing, I could see in his eyes that he knew. I would never admit that I wanted to kiss him, while he was asleep no less. He sat up and swung his legs off the couch.

"N-nothing!" I retorted a little to quickly.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Well then you must be seeing things." I avoiding looking into his eyes once more. I was afraid to get lost in them again.

"I think that the girl who claims we aren't dating just wanted to kiss me." He pushed off the couch and sunk down to my level on the floor. My heart was racing. What was he doing?

"W-w-what?! Of course not!" I defended. Not making a very good liar right about now. Damn, curse my acting skills that only worked on the job.

"Now I wonder, why would the girl that supposedly doesn't want to date me, try to kiss me? And while I am asleep at that." His eyes shined with his amusement. He was enjoying this too much.

"I was not trying to kiss you!"

"Oh? Then what were you doing?" I froze. What could I say in response to that?

"U-um, well I...I thought that...there was something in your hair!" I practically shouted the last part when I finally thought of it. Yes! Go Lucy! He chuckled before he began to crawl towards me. I began to back up to avoid being close to him. This scenario seems to repeat itself a lot.

"Was that what you were doing? Hm, then why were your eyes closed?" Crap, he saw that too.

"I was squinting to get a better look!"

"Really? Then why were your lips puckering?" I continued to back up as he advanced. The look on his face began to inflame my insides. Why does he stir such emotions within me? He brought out such desires that I have never felt before. His eyes were glazed with such a sensual look that once more I found myself captivated. I couldn't form an answer to his question even if I wanted to.

"Huh, no answer?" His smirk grew and I could see the tips of his canines. His teeth seemed dangerous but utterly arousing. And I began to crave the feeling of them on me. Dammit! Stop it Lucy! You can't think like this! He was right in front of me now, my back was against the wall. He pushed my knees down and straddled me. My hand rose in an attempt to stop him but it only worsened the burning inside. The feel of his muscles against the palm of my hand sent a shock through me. They felt even better then I could have ever imagined.

"The look that was on your face was quite cute, now I wonder what I have to do to see that again." More teasing came from him. His face began to lean in closer as my heart fastened. Was he actually going to kiss me? I felt my eyes getting heavy, I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. Everything was simply alluring, arousing, seductive. His left arm snaked around my back and pulled me closer. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath upon me. My eyes were now closed as I anticipated the feeling of his lips against mine. Suddenly a gasp was heard from the side. I turned to see Erza standing on the threshold of my living room, her hands full with bags. Gray walked in behind her and his eyes widened. The bags that he was holding dropped as both of the newest arrivals stared.

"S-sorry we interrupted! We will come back later!" Erza exclaimed with a bright red face. She turned on her heel and rushed out the way she came in. Gray sent a glare at Natsu before following behind Erza.

"No wait! Gray, Erza!" I shoved Natsu off me and he landed with an omph. I rushed out the door and caught up with me friends. Thankfully I was able to convince them to come back in and I didn't have to explain what was happening when they walked in. They said that they would rather not know. When I came back in, Natsu was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels.

"What are they still doing here?" Natsu asked. My eyes narrowed at him.

"They are my friends and I had invited them over!" I had forgotten the plans I had made with the two earlier. Natsu seemed to have distracted me.

"But they were interrupting." Natsu shot a glance my way before turning back to the TV.

"No they weren't! This is my house and I can have them over if I want! I told them to come!"

"You really shouldn't invite perverts into your house Luce. It could be dangerous." Natsu said before glaring at the dark haired man.

"What the hell did you say bastard?!" Gray took a step closer and his hands were balled into fists.

"Your heard me stripper!"

"Natsu! I will invite whoever I want to come over and Gray, put some clothes on!" I shouted at them. Natsu shrugged before Gray cursed then went to find his clothes. I was happy to have my friends here though and it was really nice now that I didn't have to worry about Gray hitting on me. Him and Juvia have been talking and he has calmed down a lot. Since then he has become a great friend and really fun to be around.

I would never understand why I would always get so annoyed when Gray or Laxus would flirt with me but when Natsu does it, I just get flustered. It's confusing. I find that I am just getting more confused the more time I spend with that pink haired fool. Natsu's flirting is for fun but much more sensual and for some reason it really gets to me. I couldn't believe that I didn't react to Gray and Laxus's even though theirs was much more romantic. I ran a hand through my golden locks as my mind thought over everything. I was even more confused that when they did interrupt, I was actually really disappointed. I shook off the feeling. But if they hadn't and Natsu and I did kiss, who knew what something so simple could escalate into. I was starting to wonder if maybe Natsu was right. Maybe he would change my mind about saving myself. Ugh...this is so aggravating!

"So Lucy, when is the interview?" Gray asked. We had just finished off the delicious dinner that Virgo had made for us and now we were working on the desserts the she made plus the ones that Erza had brought.

"Two more days." I took another bite of my strawberry pastry when I noticed a gleam in Gray's eyes. I narrowed mine and had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like what came from his lips next.

"So when did you two become official?" My jaw dropped and I almost dropped the dessert in my hand. I fumbled to grab it before it fell to the floor.

"We aren't!" I denied.

"Over the vacation." Natsu said monotonously. Natsu was pigging out on all the food and Erza's brow began to twitch in annoyance. She didn't like how Natsu was eating everything.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gray asked, playing along with Natsu. Of course the one time that they actually get along is at my expense.

"Because we aren't!"

"She's just shy." Natsu shrugged as he continued to stuff his face with the treats.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned to me and gulped. He could see the angered look in my eyes.

"Uh-oh." He jumped up and over the couch, still holding the large piece of cake in his hand. Crumbs fell from his hands leaving a trail behind him just pissing me off worse.

"You're going to clean this up before you leave too!" I ran after him as he ran towards my kitchen. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me. I picked up my pace with a smirk. This man didn't know my house like I did, I had the advantage. Right before my kitchen the floor raises slightly. You have to step up to avoid it and that is where I will get him. I just had to make sure he was distracted once he got close. As he got closer to the kitchen, I called out to him.

"Hey Natsu, I'm gaining on you!" I teased. His head whipped around to see if what I had said was true. He smirked before he tumbled to the floor with a loud smack. He groaned in pain and rubbed his face. That was just perfect! The timing was amazing! I walked up next to him and stooped down. Grabbing his hand, I used it to smash the remainder of the cake in his hand into his face. I began to roll on the floor, laughing hysterically while clutching my side. That face was priceless.

Natsu stood up and walked towards the fridge. A smirk crossed his lips as he opened it up. "Well, if that's how you want to play it."

"What are you doing Natsu?" I watched him turn around and search through my fridge for something. He turned back around holding a large cn of whipped cream in his hand. He began to walk forward. "Now Natsu, let's not waste food!"

I had hoped that the idea of wasting food would be enough to get him to stop but his smirk widened as he came closer. I began to back up as I laid on the floor. I tried to stand up and run but slipped on a piece of cake on the floor and landed face first. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing above me. Once more I tried to get up but he sat on me, preventing my escape.

"Shit Natsu! Get the hell off me you're heavy!" I kept trying to lift off the floor but his weight wouldn't allow it.

"It's all muscle babe." He smirked at me. I flipped over, finding it hard to breath while laying on my stomach. His hands moved over my face as he pushed the nozzle releasing the whipped cream all over me. The cream fell into my hair and I could only imagine what would happen when I tried to remove it. I reached up and managed to snatch the can from him. I managed to roll Natsu over and was now on top. I repeated the same process as Natsu and let the cream fall over his hair, face and clothes.

We began to fight back and forth, flipping sides. Sometimes I was on top the next it was him. All the while we were laughing like maniacs. We were covered in the stuff and Natsu was currently on top when he pushed the can to find it empty. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and I looked around to see Gray and Erza both standing a few feet away us. I glanced back and just realized the position we were in.

Natsu was on top, my legs were spread open with his warm body flushed against mine and the cream covered us. At one point we had begun to wipe the cream off onto the other to spread it but that just resulted in this position we were currently in. My face turned a shade to rival Erza's hair. It had dawned on me that everything we have been doing this entire time could be mistaken for something else.

When Natsu's eyes met mine and I noticed the pink hue tinting his cheeks, I finally snapped back into reality. I kicked him off me as he slammed into the cabinets and broke off the door. Great just another thing to add to my to do list.

"It's not what you think!" Gray and Erza continued to stare, both with red shading their faces. Suddenly Gray bent over laughing while slapping his knee. The three of us looked at him worriedly.

"Damn Natsu, I didn't know that you two were that far into the relationship!"


	14. Chapter 14 The interview

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 14

The interview

Today was the day of the interview and I have to say that I am pretty nervous. But I was also pretty excited to stop those rumors. The press has been going crazy with it. Asking me when I was due and if I knew what I was having yet. Asking about names and things like that and no matter how much I denied it, they just wouldn't leave me along.

Natsu has seemed a little more distant recently, I have only seen him at work since that day at my house. I had just gotten home to get ready for the interview and Natsu's absence was a little surprising. I guess I had gotten used to him being around and I would never admit this out loud but I was lonely without him around. Always bugging me and even his jokes were something that I had begun to look forward to. Recently I have been finding it harder and harder to get the pinkette off my mind.

I finished getting ready and headed out the door. It didn't take long to arrive since the place wasn't far. After parking, I glanced around the parking lot and didn't see Natsu's car anywhere. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised that he would be late. Sighing, I made my way through the entrance and signed in. The girl at the front desk gave me directions to the office I was looking for so I was able to find it with ease.

I got off the elevator onto the fourth floor. My heels clicked against the pristine oak hardwood floors as I approached the receptionist desk. The red head behind the counter smiled politely at me before I gave her my name and my reason for being here. She pushed up her black rimmed glasses as she looked over her log and spotted my name. She told me which room to look for as I left her behind with a thank you.

I found the room she spoke of and took a seat just outside. Two chairs sat side by side and were the usual black ones you would expect to see in a business. After a few moments the door next to me opened and a tall man with slicked back brown hair and light brown eyes ushered me in. I glanced one last time down the hall before sighing. Natsu still wasn't here.

"Hi, my name i-" Right as the man was speaking, his door shot open to reveal Natsu as he panted heavily.

"Sorry I'm late." He said before walking closer. The interviewer adjusted the blue tie of his black suit before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, my name is Eric Mattheson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." He shook each of our hands before signaling us to take a seat. He pulled out a large notepad and pen from his desk before looking at the both of us then settling his eyes upon me. "So then, I guess we should get started."

"How is your relationship going? Are you two still happy?"

"It is going extremely well, it has been quite some time since I was able to get along so well with a man like I do with Natsu here." I gave off the best smile I could manage, trying to sell the act. It's not as easy to act when it's for a real life situation. Natsu looked to me with a surprised expression and I tried my best to relay my thoughts without words. He needed to play along if this was going to work.

"Great, that's good to hear. Next, how many dates have you been on so far?"

"Too many to count." Natsu answered. And there is goes, the sudden feeling like this wasn't going to end well. There was nothing to really back up his claim so what was he expecting us to say?

"That's good to hear. And what about your sex life?" The question took me by surprise even though it shouldn't have. Hiro had warned me that they would probably ask difficult questions but this kind of thing never entered my mind even if we were trying to squash the rumors of me being pregnant.

"Non-existent." I uttered the word easily, since it was the truth. Eric looked at me with surprise written across his face. His brown eyes danced with this exciting piece of news. Natsu shot a glare at me before crossing his arms.

"Really? That is quite surprising. You two have done absolutely nothing together? Is there a particular reason for that?" He directed the question towards Natsu. I could see the aggravation on his face but I stifled the giggle that wanted to escape. He looked like a child as he sat there with his face slightly pink from embarrassment. I can only assume that it's because of his reputation. He was known for being a ladies man but I have never actually paid much attention to the talk about him. Who knows, maybe he has slept with a lot of women.

"Yeah, really."

"I wish to save myself for marriage." I added knowing that Natsu hadn't answered both of the questions. If they all were not answered then that could leave room for them to make something up.

"That's honorable. But what about the rumors of your pregnancy?" His question was once more directed towards me.

"Bogus. The picture they had used for 'the baby bump' was from weeks before me and Natsu had even begun dating. I was just bloated. Do I look like I could be pregnant?" I stood up and turned to the side to show how thin I truly was.

"I can see what you're saying. If anything it looks like you may have lost weight. What about your future together? Can the fans say that they hear wedding bells anytime soon?" Both mine and Natsu's eye widened before a pink hue tinted our cheeks. Wedding bells?

"Don't you think that that is moving a little too soon? We really haven't been dating that long." Natsu asked.

"He's right, we haven't been together for very long. It takes longer than that to know if you're going to last forever and to really know if it's love that you feel for that person. I plan to wait for marriage until I am certain that he is the one. I want my first marriage to be my only one."

"You have very strong ideals, and I can fully respect that." He smiled warmly at me. I saw Natsu glance at my quickly with the corner of his eye then just as fast, he turned away. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Yes I do. I was raised with high moral values and this kind of thing was instilled in me since I was a child. It's not something one can just simply rid themselves of."

"Another thing that your fans are curious of is your past. Is there anything you can tell us to shed some light upon that?" He asked of me. Natsu stirred in his seat next to me, straightening himself to look at me. He seemed curious as well.

"M-my past? Um what about it?" I asked nervously. My past wasn't something that I spoke of easily but it was something that I have been asked on several occasions. Maybe it is time to tell them.

"Why don't we start with your family?"

"My father, mother and I were a loving family. We did everything together and were utterly happy. Until she died. I was still quite young and my father seemed to take it rather harshly. After she passed on he changed. We no longer spent time together like we used to and he submerged himself in his work. I had no other relatives so it was just us."

"That sounds like a lonely childhood." Eric's voice was gentle and he looked at me with sympathy. I honestly hated that look, as I had grown used to it over the years. All the people my father worked with he knew nothing about me would look at me the same way.

"It can be at times but I have my friends now. And I also have Natsu, they are what keep me going and I am a lot better now that I have them." Natsu stared at me with wide eyes. I felt bashful under his gaze but remained still and kept my eyes on the interviewer.

"I'm glad to hear that you are doing good. Can I ask about your current relationship with your father?"

"Let's just say that we don't see eye to eye."

The interview continued, most of the questions on the subject of our lives. He asked me some then went to Natsu. The interview finally ended as Eric escorted us out. I said my goodbyes to both Natsu and Eric before heading home. Arriving, I got myself something to eat before making my way up the stairs. I didn't have any other plans for today so I was thinking of soaking in a hot bath and just relaxing. Maybe I could even find the time to read.

I entered the door to my bedroom and gasped. Why was I even surprised? Natsu sat on the edge of my bed and stared at me. His charcoal eyes made my heart leap into my throat. What was he doing here?

"How did you get into my house?" I finally managed to say. I closed the door behind me and proceeded over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas for the night.

"Window." My eyes widened in surprise. How could he manage that? I was on the second floor and there was nothing for him to climb.

"You shouldn't do that. It's called breaking and entering which is illegal and you could get arrested." I shut the dresser drawer and sighed. This man really had no clue did he?

"I only do it to you." Once more my heart sped up. His words were so simple and blunt yet I felt the heat returning to my cheeks. I finally managed to recover my composure before turning to him.

"Whatever but don't do it again. I am going to take a bath. Don't go through my stuff and don't break anything." I no longer added the no peeking rule for the fact that I knew he wouldn't. There had been many opportunities for him to try but he never did. Despite his flirty attitude, he was actually quite respectable when it came to things like that. Right before I walked out of the room, an idea struck me. The same one I had the day I found him in my trailer. I smirked before crossing over to my dresser once more and turning to where he could see what I was grabbing out.

The hot bath was relaxing and helped to remove some of the stress that has been building up in me. I made sure to use my best body wash and shampoo before dressing and drying my hair. A tad bit of make-up then I exited the bathroom and headed towards the bedroom. Hopefully he wasn't asleep but even then I could manage.

Opening the door, I noticed Natsu stood across the room and was staring out the window. I moved towards him as quietly as I could, trying my best not to break his train of thought. Once I was right behind him, I quickly closed the curtains surprising him. He shot around and his eyes widened as they danced down my figure. Yes, this was the kind of reaction I was hoping for.

* * *

**Here is another chapter for all my wonderful readers! Thanks so much for everything you guys! It means so much to me, it really does. Sorry that this took longer than normal for me to update. Work has been hectic for me as I had just gained an extra twelve hours to my schedule. Now working 52 hours a week makes it even harder to find the time to update but I will try my best. I just really need to figure out a better schedule is all. Figure out the best time to write. Anyway, let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated! Love you guys! Angel.**


	15. Chapter 15 The game ends

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 15

The game ends

Adorned in black lace panties and bra, I had a sheer black night gown thrown over top that flowed over my curves and exposed just the right areas. I watched as Natsu swallowed hard before I pushed him against the wall. His breathing turned into a pant as his face quickly turned crimson. My hand remained on his chest from when I pushed him and I slowly slid it up until it combed through his soft pink locks. I pushed my body against him, using his chest to push my oversized breasts up even more.

His hand flew up and pinched his nose before he looked away. He was trying his best to prevent the nose bleed that was sure to come. I smirked, happy to elicit such a reaction but decided to take it a step further.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is it not to your liking?" My voice dripped with sensuality and lust. The pout that formed across my face drew his eyes to my pink glossed lips.

"T-this isn't g-going to w-work!" He tried to hide the effect that I was obviously having on him but I found it rather cute.

"Are you sure?" I leaned in seductively whispered the words into his ear as my lips brushed against it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my hips against his. A moan escaped his lips at the sudden contact and I was surprised at the firm spot I felt under his pants. I bit my lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. This was working better than I thought it would.

I could feel the warmth spreading within and knew that it was time to stop. It was evident that I had won this little game and now it was starting to effect me. As I moved to pull away, the warmth of his hands on my waist stopped me. When I gazed into his dark eyes I could see a glint of something in there that I had never seen before.

The smirk that I was previously wearing had left my face and had seemed to make it's way onto his. His hand ran up the side up my waist and chest before stopping at my neck. His warm, rough hands left my body craving his heat as I chewed on my lip. Just a simple touch had my insides ablaze. His other arm wrapped tightly around my waist pulling my closer and into his heat. I shivered under his touch which only caused his smirk to grow.

We were so close that I could hardly tell where my body ended and his began. The heat building inside raged a war with me internally. Oh god what does this man do to me? His face was inches from mine and I found myself staring at his lips. How many times had I thought about kissing him? Too many, that's how much.

With a swift movement of his head, Natsu locked his warm lips with mine. The flame that once resided in me was back to being a wildfire. It spread and consumed ever part of my body, effecting me in ways that I couldn't even describe. The warmth of his lips, the feel of his hand cupping my face and the way his body pressed against mine, everything was perfect.

It was as if I was made for him. Something cool touch my back and I realized that somehow Natsu had managed to switch our positions and now I was the one against the wall. My heart was racing, his scent was intoxicating. How have I never noticed his scent before?

His hand traveled down as his warm fingers lightly skimmed across the back of my leg. My lips parted slightly in surprise before he took advantage of it. His tongue began to caress mine, moving in an exotic rhythm . What was this man doing to me? My body tingled at his touch, and I have never felt such intense emotions in my life.

The hand that slowly traveled back and forth on my leg suddenly grasped it and pulled it around his waist. I moan escaped my lips when I felt him grind against me. If just his touch can do this to me, I can only imagine what it would be like without clothes. My other legs instinctively wrapped itself around him and they both locked behind his back.

It seemed as if I no longer had control of my body. My hands pulled at his pink spikes as his lips left mine and began to travel down my neck. I gasped when he nipped right at the crook of my neck causing a powerful sensation to spread over me. A deep hoarse growl erupted from his throat that only seemed to arouse me more. I felt my body wanting, no craving more. I _needed _more.

I had no idea of how much time had passed, all I knew is that I didn't want this to stop. His hands roamed over my body, exploring every dip and curve. His hips were thrust against mine once more and the feeling caused my eyes to roll back. Another grind and I couldn't stop his name from passing through my lips.

"N-Natsu." At the sudden sound of my voice Natsu pulled away, making me miss the feel of his lips upon me. His face was red, eyes half lidded and full of lust. His strong chest heaved with the heavy breaths that he was taking. My brain slowly started to return to me as I realized just what had happened. If this had continued I probably would have slept with him and it's thanks to Natsu that we didn't.

"S-sorry." He panted, he stood a few feet away refusing to look at me. His onyx eyes remained fixed upon my beige carpet and suddenly I felt utterly embarrassed for what just happened. My hands instinctively covered my body. But I couldn't help but wonder why he stopped. Did I sound funny when I said his name? Was my voice a turn off? My face flushed deeper at my own thoughts and feelings of disappointment.

And now he is even apologizing. Did he regret what happened? Did I do something wrong? The more I thought about it the more I started to panic. A severe pain began to form in my chest and I could feel the tears burning behind my chocolate eyes.

"I s-should go." My eyes went wide as I watched him make his way out of the room. What just happened? Am I not good enough? Was this not what he wanted? Did I just throw myself at a man who didn't even like me? Does he really not care for me?

I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands. My sobs shook my body as the tears fell freely down my face. I have never felt such an intense feeling in my life. All those sensations were amazing then he just left. But this pain, this heartache felt worse than when I lost my mother. I never thought that I could ever feel something like that again. And the same questions kept playing through my head over and over again like a broken record. Why? How did this happen? Why did he leave? Does he not want me?

What have I done to deserve feeling like this? All this pain is just too much to handle. The tears wouldn't stop falling and I felt like I had just lost everything that mattered to me. And I don't even understand why I feel this way. Am I really such a bad person that I deserve to be put through so much pain? But this is all my fault, if only I hadn't done that. How could I be so stupid. To think that he actually wanted me, that I actually believed that he cared about me is utterly ridiculous.

He was only playing with me all this time. I was just a form of amusement for him to toss to the side whenever he was finished. And apparently that time has come. I laid myself upon the floor with my eyes closed but the tears still continued to fall. I don't know how long I laid there for, but all I do know is that I eventually fell asleep there.

* * *

**Hey there. it's me again. I hope you all liked the newest chapter. The next one will have a karaoke scene and I would love it if you wonderfully amazing readers would go onto my profile and vote for the songs that you want Natsu and Lucy to sing. They will each sing one song and I would like for you to chose one for Lucy and one for Natsu. But it's not going to show you the results because I want it to be a surprise. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much! Angel.**


	16. Chapter 16 Songs of the heart

Behind the scenes

Chapter 16

Songs of the heart

Weeks have passed since I last spoke to Natsu. He tried to talk with me a few times but I wasn't ready. If anything I was scared. I was afraid that he would tell me what I didn't want to hear, what I didn't want to know. I was really fooling myself thinking that he actually liked me. We were almost finished the Grand Magic Games arc and the show was going to take a short break.

Hiro also had us working to the bone on the movie as well. It was exhausting going from one set to the next. And even worse with the intimate ending that the movie had. I don't know if Hiro is just teasing the fans of it he is truly hinting at allowing Natsu and Lucy in the show to become a couple. If that were to happen, how would I be able to handle it?

If our characters started dating, would I be able to pull off such an act? Probably not, not with the way I feel right now at least. But I just don't understand why I am so effected right now. I have never hurt so bad over any man before so why Natsu? I knew from the beginning that it couldn't last so why did I allow myself to fall for the act?

I was currently sitting in the lunch room, snacking on the salad I had ordered when my friends entered the room. Each one found a spot next to me at the long table with frowns upon their faces. I knew what was coming, they have been asking me the same thing for weeks. I have yet to tell them what actually happened between me and Natsu but I knew that I would have to eventually.

"Hey girls." I greeted.

"Lucy, can we speak with you?" Levy asked. She sat across from me, her brown eyes locked onto mine with concern flashing within them.

"Sure Levy, what about?" I asked feigning ignorance. Erza's eyes narrowed at me. She has had enough of me dodging their questions.

"I think you know." Erza stated. I sighed and sat the fork back down on the bowl before looking at each of my friends. I knew that this was going to happen, but I still wasn't ready to speak of the matter.

"Fine, close the door so that we can speak privately." The girls nodded before Mirajane stood up and closed the door. With a click, I heard the lock being engaged and let out another sigh.

"Can you tell us what happened with Natsu yet?" Mirajane asked sweetly. I ran a hand through my blond locks before I started to explain.

"Well, as you know me and Natsu have been, I guess you could say we were playing a game." I paused as the girls nodded signaling the fact that they knew what I was speaking of. "That night, I honestly thought that I would win it. I guess I may have pushed it too far but I never expected the reaction I got."

"What happened Lucy?" Levy asked me as she gently laid her hand upon my shoulder. I smiled softly at her before taking a deep breath.

"I put on my sexiest lingerie set I have, the black lace one, and tried to seduce him. At first I got the reaction I wanted. He became flustered, avoided looking at me and such but then it changed. The next thing I knew we were kissing and he had me pushed against the wall. It was really something, I really don't know how to explain it but then he pulled away after I um...after I..."

"After you what Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"After I moaned his name." I whispered. Three sets of eyes widened at my words and I could feel the blush attacking my cheeks.

"Oh Lucy!" Mirajane cooed. Not wanting to hear her crazy match making ideas I decided to finish explaining before she could either question me more or change to her crazed fangirl side.

"But like I said, after that he pulled away and even apologized. Then he just left. I don't know what to make of it. I don't know if I did something wrong or if he didn't want to do something like that with me and regretted it." I was starting to get upset once more as I felt the warmth of my tears burning my already dry and red eyes. I tried my best to blink them away knowing that I was going to have to face him shortly and I didn't want him to know I was crying, if he couldn't already tell.

"I'll be back." Erza said before strolling towards the door, unlocking it then opening it up.

"Where are you going Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"I am going to kill him for making Lucy cry." She announced.

"Erza, let's not do that now. It could be just a misunderstanding. Lucy did you talk with him since?" Mirajane turned back to me and I shook my head. "See, we don't know what was going through Natsu's head at that time or even now. I can understand why you are upset Lucy but if you don't talk with him you will never understand what he was thinking."

I knew what she was saying was true, but I was scared. How could I face him after something like that? It was just so humiliating. Erza nodded and closed the door."I know Mirajane, it's just that I scared myself that day. I was willing to go so much further, I wanted to go further but _he_ stopped it."

"Lucy, could it be that you are in love with him?" My head shot up to meet the blue eyes of Mirajane. The silver haired beauty was not looking at me as if she had something planned, not to the contrary, she looked at as if she was scared for me. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"No it's not that it's just...I don't even know anymore. I thought he was different, that he wouldn't hurt me like the others but in the end he hurt me the worst." I whispered. Mirajane parted her lips, ready to speak before a knock interrupted. Erza opened the door to see Gray standing there. His eyes traveled over each of us before speaking.

"We are ready to start filming again, Hiro wants everyone back." We nodded before his eyes met mine and paused for a second. I could see the concern in his eyes as well but did he know about what happened? Did Natsu tell him? He turned around and walked away without another word.

"We will continue this later Lucy, for now stay strong. We are here for you, remember that." Levy said. I smiled weakly at her.

"Do not hesitate to tell us when something is wrong. We are your friends, and that's what friends are for." Mirajane smiled.

"Yes, and if someone hurts or upsets you let me know so I can make them pay." Erza added. I smiled at my friends feeling like the luckiest person alive to be surrounded by such caring people. They are truly amazing.

"Thanks guys." I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall before racing forward and pulling them all in for a group hug. The girls laughed as we stood there hugging each other for a moment. As I pulled away, Mirajane grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the studio as she smiled at me. I couldn't have asked for friends better than this.

Filming finished a few hours later and we were all clearing the studio. I was in the process of grabbing my stuff when Hiro called out to everyone grabbing their attention.

"Hey everyone, in celebration of the movie that we are making, I would like to throw a party for you guys at the local karaoke club. I have the whole place reserved just for us and I expect each of you to come and sing! Be there tonight at seven!" He announced.

Everyone agreed before leaving out. I headed straight home, not really in the celebrating mode but I didn't have much of a choice. I dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and t-shirt before throwing on a pair of flats. Time went by slowly as I sat trying my best to read the newest book in my collection. My mind kept drifting off as I thought of him. Every little thing kept reminding me of him.

I arrived at the karaoke bar and could hear the music already blaring from the parking lot. Hiro welcomed me at the entrance and I immediately found my friends and joined them at their table. We talked for several moments, acting as if everything was normal and I found myself enjoying this quick break from reality.

"Thank you all for coming! This is in celebration for the upcoming movie and lets hope it pleases the fans! Anyway, to start off you will picked by the person who sings before you. We shall be starting off with Mirajane, but just so you know, everyone has to sing at least once." His eyes roamed the crowd, some cheered while some groaned. I was amongst the ones groaning. I wasn't much of a singer and now I would have to do it in front of all my friends.

Mirajane walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic from Hiro. He smiled at her before walking off and she turned to us. She began her song, her sweet voice filling the room. I swayed lightly to the beat, she was always a great singer. After her Mirajane called Erza as next.

Time passed rather quickly until Levy was called up by Gajeel. She waved at me before walking up stage and singing her own song. Her voice wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. I sat there talking with Mirajane and Erza, until I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see all eyes were on me. It seems that Levy chose me to go next. I walked onto the stage and picked out a song. The beat began as I inhaled deeply.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did, was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead._

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._

_And all of the memories so close to me just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_You got your dumb friends, I know what they say._

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they._

_But they don't know me, do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do. _

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._

_And all of the memories so close to me just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It's nice to know that you were there._

_Thanks for acting like you cared._

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know that we had it all._

_Thanks for watching as I fall._

_And letting me know we were done._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._

_And all of the memories so close to me just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._

_And all of the memories so close to me just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_So much for my happy ending._

After finishing, I was surprised at the reaction I had gotten from my friends. They were clapping and I even heard a whistle from somewhere. I bashfully smiled at them. I was actually pretty pleased that I didn't screw that up. Now I had to pick someone so I let my eyes roam over the crowd. I called out to Juvia first to find out that she had already sung. Then I tried Lisanna but it was the same thing. Finally, I gave up and just called up the only person that I knew for a fact hasn't sung yet. Natsu. His onyx eyes widened before he quickly stood up and entered the stage.

I walked off and began speaking with the girls once more who were praising me for my voice. Honestly, I never thought it was that good. Natsu had just picked the song he wanted before returning to the center of the stage. The music began to play as his deep black orbs locked onto mine. I felt my heart beginning to race.

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting. _

_You and I might not be the best thing._

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right?_

_But I still want you, want you._

_Don't mean to taunt you._

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt you._

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now._

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it._

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_I've been stuck now so long. We just got the start wrong._

_One more last try, I'ma get the ending right. _

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_Stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong._

_No more last place, you better get your story straight._

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_I still need you, need you. Don't mean to tease you._

_If you want me, I'll come back and meet you._

_Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it._

_You, you want it. _

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it._

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_We've been stuck now so long. We just got the start wrong._

_One more last try, I'ma get the ending right. _

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_Stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong._

_No more last place, you better get your story straight._

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_Testing, testing I'm just suggesting._

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_Testing, testing I'm just suggesting. Ah!_

_Stuck now so long. We just got the start wrong._

_One more last try, I'ma get the ending right. _

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_Stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong._

_No more last place, you better get your story straight._

_You can't stop this, and I must insist that you,_

_Haven't had enough, you haven't had enough._

_Testing, testing I'm just suggesting._

_You and I might just be the best thing._

He finished the song and I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. How could he do this to me? Does he enjoy hurting me? Am I just some pawn in his game to toy with as he pleases? I could feel all the eyes on me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my seat and raced towards the exit. I could hear the worried cries of my friends but I ignored them. The last thing I heard before I ran out the door was the sound of Natsu's voice as he called out to me.

I ran out and jumped into my car, I locked the doors before my head dropped into my palms. I couldn't understand why things had to be this way. I was finally feeling happy, for the first time in weeks and he just had to go and ruin it. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Am I that entertaining? Puddles of tears formed in my hands as they cupped my face. Why does it always end this way?

A knock on the window startled me as I turned to see Natsu standing there staring at me with what had to be mock concern. I rolled down the window partially, and scowled at him.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Lucy, please step out of the car so that we can talk."

"What is there to talk about? You played me and there is nothing else to it." I continued to stare at my steering wheel, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Please Lucy, let me explain. Either let me into the car or come out." He begged. I could hear the desperation in his voice so I hesitantly stepped out. He sighed in what sounded like relief as he backed up to let me out. I leaned against the car still avoiding his eyes.

"Lucy, about the other night." He started. I felt my chest tighten at his words. This is what I had been avoiding. I didn't want to hear those heartbreaking words come from his lips. The same ones that kissed me so passionately and caused an insatiable yearning in me.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I understand." I whispered. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I could see his surprised face in the corner of my eye.

"You do?"

"Yes and don't worry, it will never happen again. So are we done now, can I leave?" I questioned finally turning my gaze to him.

"Lucy, you don't understand." He responded.

"Oh I understand plenty. I am sick of playing these little games with you. All I ever really wanted was to be friends but it seems that we can't even be that."

"Lucy I-"

"No. I am sick and tired of your bi-polar attitude. One minute you're annoyed with me and sending smart ass remarks my way and then you act as if we are best friends? And then you kissed me and acted as if I disgusted you! I can't handle this anymore, you don't know what you want and I am not going to wait around to find out."

"Lucy please let me explain!"

"I am done now, please leave me alone." I felt the tears running down my cheeks before I climbed back into my car and locking the doors. He stood there for a moment before lowering his head and walking away. I started the car as the tears streamed down my face, falling into my lap. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is that I wanted to be anywhere but here.

I had driven for what seemed like hours but I didn't care, my head was elsewhere. My mind went over all the times I spent with him. All the laughs, his crazy yet weird ways of having fun. And then I thought of how he made me feel.

Why did it hurt so much to see him walk away? Why did I yearn for him to try at least one last time to speak to me? And why did I miss him already? Suddenly Mirajane's words played repeat in the back of my head.

"_Lucy, could it be that you are in love with him?"_

My eyes widened as the realization dawned on me. How could I have been so stupid. All the answers were right in front of me this whole time! I was in love with him. _I am in love with Natsu! _Not only was I stupid enough to not realize my own feelings all this time, but I was even foolish enough to fall in love with someone like him.

I continued driving, and I wasn't even sure if I was in California anymore. I was paying little attention to my surroundings, my mind steadily thinking of him. I came up to a red light and stopped as I waited for it to change. Upon it turning green I stepped on the accelerator. Suddenly the sound of screeching tires reached my ears followed by a loud bang. My car started to spin as a pain shot through my neck.

Moments later, everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all you wonderful readers and thank you all for voting! It's very much appreciated. I will now show you the results of the vote. Afterwards, please drop a review letting me know what you think. But anyway, holy crap people! 300 reviews! Damn I love you all so much!**

**(Natsu) Haven't had enough by Marianas Trench-12 votes (This was tied with another so I had to chose one of the two.)**

**(Lucy) My happy ending by Avril Lavigne-12 votes**

**(Natsu) Don't say goodbye by Skillet-12 votes**

**(Lucy) When you're gone by Avril Lavigne-11 votes**

**(Natsu) Right here by Ashes Remain-9 votes**

**(Natsu) Comatose by Skillet-8 votes**

**(Lucy) Wide awake by Katy Perry-7 votes**

**(Lucy) I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift-5 votes**

**(Lucy) Feels like rain by Kesha-4 votes**

**(Lucy) Almost lovers by A Fine Frenzy-0 votes**

* * *

**To the guest that reviewed on chapter 15 and requested that I respond:**

**I am very sorry if you feel that I have pushed things too far and that Natsu is too OOC. That kind of comes with the whole AU (Alternate Universe) thing. I am sorry to say that I don't fully understood what you wrote, maybe English isn't your first language so the grammar is a little confusing to me but I will try my best.**

**Are you saying that you feel that if this was real that Lucy wouldn't like her moments with Natsu unless it was in the show? Not in real life?**

**Obviously everyone loves the real FT guild. I know I do and I would never favor a fan made story over the actual anime or manga but I like writing and I also like to see the characters in different perspectives. That's where this comes in. Natsu is different and some people like seeing him like this, I know I do. But I will ALWAYS prefer the real Natsu over any other version it's just fun to write him like this. **

**In this story I do not have any plans for Natsu and Gray to fight like what they do in the series. It is clear that they don't get along in this story but in real life people don't fight like that. They may argue but full blown fist fighting doesn't happen like that, especially if you are an adult as the characters are in this story. It's understandable with a teenager. **

**I am sorry if you don't like it, truly I am. You don't have to continue reading it though, there is no reason for you to force yourself if you don't like it. Thank you for the review letting me know how you feel. It's always appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17 A new life

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 17

A new life

It has been two weeks since Lucy has went missing. None of her friends knew where she was and couldn't get in touch with her. When she ran out of the karaoke bar, she had left her purse behind along with her cell phone. They checked her home to find no evidence of her returning there that night. Friends and fans alike came together and searched all of California for their favorite blond actress but came up with nothing.

Posters we hung up everywhere, and police did their best to investigate her disappearance but everything was turning up with no results. News stations ran the missing persons report during each segment but still nothing. After sifting through all the supposed spottings or info given, it always came up as false. Either it was somebody who just resembled the blond in only a slight way or it was someone wanting the attention.

Hiro had stopped the production of Fairy Tail the series the movie to be able to put more of their attention to finding their beloved coworker. Her friends have checked every hospital, rehab center and hotel in the entire state of California but ended up with nothing once again. It was as if she fell from the face of the earth. Weeks began to fly by as her friends began to lose hope of ever finding Lucy again.

After a month passed, Natsu had holed himself up inside his home not answering his phone or the door. He refused to see or speak with anyone unless they had news about the blond. Tabloids and news stations had moved on to other breaking stories while the police had to cancel the searches. Posters were slowly being taken down as time passed.

Police had announced that she was presumed dead and that they were calling off the investigation. Her file making it's way into the cold case files. After two months, and thousands of outraged fans letters, Hiro had no choice but to continue filming. They managed to find a woman with similar looks to Lucy but she still just couldn't fit the part they way Lucy did. Not only was the girl terrible at acting but she had a rude attitude and acted as if she was better than everyone else.

Once more fans decided to send in their hateful letters about their newest actress and everything they hated about her. Finally, having had enough, Hiro shut down all production of Fairy Tail the series and the movie. It was a sad moment for everyone but knew that it was something that had to be done. Things were just too different without their favorite blond actress. She is what makes the story, without her there isn't a story. Before they knew it, it has been over a year since she disappeared.

Her friends themselves began to believe that something awful had happened to her and began to feel that they might never see her again. Their bright eyes dulling in pain and sorrow. But little did they know that just one state over, their good friend was alive and perfectly healthy, well for the most part.

~ Behind the Scenes ~

I walked down the old beaten down road of this old dusty town. I was currently heading to work in the small local cafe. People greeted me as I went. I had only lived here for a short period of time but they all accepted me as if I had lived here all my life. This small town consisted of mostly elderly who have lived here all their life and enjoyed the peaceful life away from big cities.

I really enjoyed living here. Everyone was so friendly and welcoming. It's amazing to realize that it's been a year since I awoke from that coma and what made it worse was that I had no memories. I had no idea who I was, where I was or anything. The doctors said that I was brought in with no idea, supposedly from a car accident. They said that the car was salvaged before they could get the plate and vin number off it to check the name of who owned it. While I was in the hospital I met this elder woman who was a nurse there.

She was really nice and took me in when I had no place to go. She gave me a name and a place to stay. She feed me and clothed me. I would never be able to repay her kindness. I finally managed to land a job and moved out, not wanting to be a bother any longer. My apartment isn't much, a tiny studio apartment that's pretty run down but it works for me and I can afford it.

I have tried on several occasions to recall the past but to come up with nothing. Well at least not something useful. All this time I was only able to remember one thing and I wasn't even sure what it meant. But every time I thought of it, I felt a tightening in my chest that was unexplainable so eventually I stopped trying.

There really weren't many people here my age, most of the kids born here recently would move to the city once they were old enough. I was assumed to be in my early twenty's so I just began to say that I was twenty. Having nothing to state otherwise it was the best I could do. I didn't really spend much time with anyone but the nurse that took me in. She was such a sweet woman who became a widow just a few years back.

She had once told me that she had always wished for a daughter but her and her husband were never blessed with such a thing. She now considers me the daughter she never had as I consider her like a mother. She is always harassing me about getting out of town and exploring the city. She said it might do me some good and perhaps I could remember something if that happened.

I don't own a TV nor do I read the paper. Besides, the paper for this town only has info related to here. It speaks nothing of what is going on outside this town. I had no idea what was going on anywhere else in the states and to be honest, I didn't really care. I had all I needed right here in front of me and I wasn't going to risk it by leaving. I was happy, and that's all that matters.

I'd rather not remember my life if it's filled with the same feelings I get when I recall that one word. Was my whole life like that? Nothing but pain and suffering? Who would want to return to that? I never want to feel that again so what's the point in risking my current happiness if all I get is pain?

I strolled into the tiny cafe that smelled of apple pie as the bell rang above the door. Several greetings were sent my way as I greeted them back before heading into the back of the cafe and grabbing an apron. There is a TV in the cafe but no one ever watches it so there no one knows if it truly works anymore. The kind woman that took me in named me Sora, she said that she would see me watching the stars late a night and though the name was fitting since it meant sky. She dubbed the anniversary of my awakening as my birthday and that was just three days away.

It was hard to imagine being in a coma for two months but eventually I came to terms with what happened. I accepted that it was meant to be and moved on. My work day passed by rather quickly and I took off my apron before clocking out. As I reached for the exit, one of the regular customers had just opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi there Mr. Jamie, how are you?" I greeted. He was another of the older men here. A very sweet guy but he was always trying to hook me up with his son that lives in one of the big cities here. I always declined but he would always hope that maybe one of these times he could convince me.

"I am very good darling what about you?" He asked of me. I responded with a just fine before he continued. "Actually I came here to ask you something." I rose a brow at the man, having a feeling that I knew where this was heading. "My son is coming to town and I would love for you to meet him. Sora, I think you and Nick would be great together."

"Thank you Mr. Jamie but I am sorry. I am just not looking for a relationship at the moment. I do appreciate the concern though."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. Have a good day sweetheart." He had a thing for calling me names like that but I didn't mind. They weren't doing any harm. I said my goodbyes before heading out to the towns library. I skimmed through my favorite section and pulled down several books. With my arms loaded I made my way to the librarian who quickly checked the out for me. She was another sweet woman that I got along with great since we both had a passion for reading.

Making my way home, I placed the books on my bedside table and made something to eat. After rinsing off the plate I made my way over to my bed and plopped down with the first book of the pile. This life was very simple, easy and relaxing. I don't know what I would do if my life were any different.


	18. Chapter 18 An unhappy birthday

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 18

An unhappy birthday

The day of my birthday started like any other day. I was called in to work early so I figured this was Sayori's doing. I was never called into work early simply because it was never busy enough for it and no one ever called out. She definitely had something planned but I will just go along with it for now. That woman couldn't be any sweeter. She has done so much for me already that I could never thank her enough.

Arriving at work, things seemed normal. The usual customers were spread out at various tables, not many people. But nothing to say that there was a party here like I thought there would be. With a shrug I went about my normal work routine. Taking orders, refilling cups, you know, the usual. After only four hours, my boss approached me saying that I could take the rest of the day off. I was surprised but he said it was a present for my birthday so I didn't complain.

As I was about to walk out the door, another waitress called out to me saying that I had a phone call. I quickly answered it to find that it was Sayori.

"Sora dear, why don't you come over and we will celebrate your birthday with a movie marathon?" She asked in her usual cheery voice but there was something under it. I couldn't place it but it didn't sound like she was hiding a party. More like she was hiding something important. I frowned at that though but brushed it off as I quickly agreed to meeting my mother like figure.

I left after that and quickly changed out of my work uniform in my apartment before heading towards Sayori's home. I opened the door with my key and smelled the familiar scent of potpourri. This place always made me feel safe and warm, just like I would imagine anyone's home feeling like. If I only I knew what mine was like. I pushed the depressing thought away as I made my way into the living room.

"Surprise!" I jumped back in shock when almost everyone in town came out from the places they were hiding. The had smiles placed on their faces and eyes that held the warmth I always felt here. I wasn't expecting the party to be here, I really wasn't. Sayori was a bit of a neat freak and was always against having too many people in her home at once. Claimed it would get too messy, but here she was allowing it for my sake. She is such an angel.

I talked, laughed, greeted and thanked several people throughout the night. I made my way into the dinning room to find Mr. Jamie standing in there next to a man that had to be close to my age. I could only assume that this was Nick.

"Oh Sora, there you are! I would like you to meet my son, Nick." I introduced myself to the man that several people wanted to hook me up with and I had to admit that he was quite handsome. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. His auburn hair spiked in all directions yet somehow reminded me of something but I wasn't sure what.

After I spoke to Mr. Jamie for a few minutes, he walked off leaving me and Nick alone. The brunette turned to me with a smile gracing his lips and a look in his eyes that probably made girls melt in front of him. "So Sora, I have heard a lot about you."

I figured as much. I knew that if they said so much to me about him, then they probably did the same to him. I nodded in understanding before I felt something warm grasp my hand. I looked down to see that Nick was grasping my hand in his and when I looking into his forest green eyes, my own brown ones widened. Gosh he has amazing eyes.

"Sora, I know we just met but I would love to take you out to dinner sometime, if that is okay with you." His offer was tempting and I found myself actually debating the idea of accepting it or not. He seemed like a genuinely nice person not to mention his handsome features but something was holding me back. Something deep inside me was telling me to say no.

Natsu.

There was that word again. But what did it mean? Was it simply just meant as summer or was it truly meant as Natsu? I was leaning towards the latter but I could never remember anything further than that. That one word was all I could ever recall about my past and that word is also the very same reason I gave up trying to remember.

The pain I felt from such a simple word was astounding and I hated the feeling. As if my heart was shattering into a million pieces to never be put back together again. "I'm sorry Nick, it's not your fault but I am just not ready for a relationship yet."

He smiled warmly at me, causing guilt to arise within me. He seemed to be able to understand what I was saying and that just made me feel worse. "I understand Sora, but whenever you are ready, please let me know." I nodded knowing that that was the best I could do. There was guarantee that I would ever be willing to date but I don't know what the future holds for me, so I'll just have to wait and see.

After opening presents and cutting the cake, people began to leave till the point where it was only Sayori and I once more. She had went to bed about an hour ago so I decided to check up on her before I left. Walking into the bedroom, I could see her laying there silently on the bed. Almost too silent. Suddenly a chill raced down my spine as I cautiously approached the woman I've known as my mother for a year now.

I listened for her breathing, nothing. I watched for the rise and fall of her chest, still nothing. Panic began to take over as I placed my two fingers over her jugular to check for a pulse. None. My world came crashing down as I fell to my knee's and cried out. No, this couldn't be happening! I was happy! I had a home, a family! She was too sweet for something like this! It wasn't her time!

I could hear someone shouting my name from downstairs but I ignored it. I let the tears trail down my cheeks as I continued to shout in agony.

"Sora!"

The next week passed in a blur. Mostly me never leaving the comfort of my old room in Sayori's home. The place still smelled like her, still held the warmth that I had grown to love but it was slowly edging away. Her presence was slowly leaving this world and I felt lost without her. What would I do now? She was my everything! I loved her as if she were my real mother, and now she is gone? Just like that? How cruel can the world be to take such a beautiful soul away.

Time continued to pass me by, my neighbors would stop in every now and then to make sure I was okay but my boss's wife stopped in the most. She brought me food to eat and helped take care of the place while I sat there crying and sulking in my own self pity.

"Sora, you can't keep doing this. You need to get out of the house and live your life again. I know Sayori would want to see you like this." She paused, as if waiting for a response from me but I had none to give. What was I supposed to say? That I could just bounce back from a hit like that without any problems. I would be heartless if I were capable of something like that.

"Look, I know it hurts, I really do. But this is unhealthy. If I can't sway you to leave then can you at least open the letter she left for you?" I glanced at the stark white envelope sitting on the bedside table with Sayori's impeccable handwriting scrawled over it. I was given this the day after she died, they said they found it in her pocket but I had refused to open. I didn't want to damage the last thing I had from her. I nodded and I could see the smile gracing her lips. The older woman patter my shoulder before leaving. I carefully grabbed the envelope off the table and held it gently to my chest.

Why did she have to leave me? I have never felt so alone in my life, at least that I can remember. Carefully I opened the letter to see a card inside. It was birthday card. On the front had a cute kitten with blue fur and a green bag on his back. A large grin placed across his face as he soared through the air with his angel like wings. Above the cat in large white letters spelled out Happy Birthday.

How ironic.

The card seemed almost too coincidental. Sayori was fascinated with cats. Maybe that's why she had so many pictures of them but I never understood why she never actually got one. And of course it had to be an angel cat on a card that was supposed to be given to me on the day she became an angel herself. My birthday wasn't a very happy one.

I opened the card to see her familiar handwriting and a piece of paper fell out. I ignored it while I began to read. Both sides were covered in her words and I felt the tears falling once more.

_My dear Sora,_

_I wish for you to have the best birthday and many more to come. You are the daughter that I always wished for but never had. You have granted my wish so I hope to be able to grant you yours. I wish for you to get out of this town, go out to the city. Find the life you used to have, or make a new one._

_But most of all, try to remember who you are. Not everything is bad in life. It may seem like remembering isn't worth it but trust me it is. Take this check, it is my all of my savings. I wish for you to use it however you wish to obtain your own happiness. The same kind that you granted me._

_Just remember that I love you, and I always will. I will be watching you from above my darling. Please take care of yourself. Do not cry over me, for I am happy. Happy that I met you._

_Love you always, your mother Sayori._

She knew. She knew that she was dyeing from the start yet she kept it from me. But why? I cupped my face in my hands and let the tears fall freely. All she wants is my happiness and I do the exact opposite. But where am I supposed to go? The country it huge and I wouldn't even know where to begin. But no matter what, I will grant her final wish whether it brought back a painful past or not.


	19. Chapter 19 Lucky Lucy

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 19

Lucky Lucy

The next morning came much quicker than I would have liked. The suns rays hit my shut eyes and I groaned as a welcome for the new morning. Not only was I still upset about Sayori but I was nervous and scared. How was I supposed to find out who I am? Where do I start? This is all so confusing, and I have no idea where to begin.

"Lucy dear, I have a tray on the bedside table if you're hungry." Paula, my boss's wife spoke. I didn't have to look at her to know who she was. It was the same voice that has been trying to bring me back to reality all this time. I was close to her, to the point where I called her my aunt but of late, I found myself rarely addressing her. I felt bad about that but I still couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

She exited the room and I left the tray untouched. I glanced over to the side of the tray to see the card on the edge of it. Paula probably put it there to remind me of what Sayori wanted from me. I reached out and grabbed hold of the card before pulling it to me. I let my brown eyes roam over her perfect handwriting over and over again. Nothing in this gave me any sort of clue as to where I should begin so what was I supposed to do? Take a train ride to the first place listed?

Not a bad idea.

At least it would get me out of here. Somewhere, anywhere is better than here. At least I can say that I attempted to do as she wished, even if I come back unsuccessful. If I really am leaving, then I will have to talk with my boss, I can't leave without letting him know. Plus I have to notify my landlady. So much to do when all I really want is to have things the way they were.

Climbing out of bed, the light purple comforter fell from my frame and landed onto the floor. I will straighten up before I leave. I took my time grabbing my clothes and showering. I knew I probably stunk to the high heavens but I was too depressed to really do anything about it, at least until recently.

I had to admit that it felt good taking that shower. The heat really helped with my aching muscles, not to mention the weight on my heart. With a sigh, I pulled out the small worn in suitcase that Sayori had given me a few months ago. She gave it to me when she first started on the whole idea of me leaving. I packed the little amount of clothes that I had. Thankfully, Paula had stopped by my apartment and brought everything over.

I took the now half full suitcase down the stairs and sat it in front of the door. I took one last look around, unsure of when I would be coming back. I had no idea how long it was going to take to get where ever I was going or how long it would take once I got there to find out if I could remember anything.

I closed the door behind me and heard the soft click of the lock before I pulled the key out and slipped it into my pocket. Turning around I saw the white curly hair of Paula. She stood there with a light smile adorning her features and an understanding look in her pale green eyes.

"Taking off aye?" She asked in a low voice. She knew that I wasn't fully ready for this but I was doing it for Sayori. She knew that if it wasn't for that card then I would have probably never left. I nodded, returning her kind smile with the best one I could manage. "I can give you a ride if you would like to the nearest train station." She offered. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't even sure where the station was so thankfully she offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I put my stuff in her trunk but paused before getting in. Green eyes turned to me with concern, probably wondering if I had a change of heart.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I still need to talk with your husband and my landlady." I stated. She smiled once more before shaking her head. I cocked a brow towards her before she sighed.

"Don't worry Sora, we knew this was coming. I'll just confirm it when we return."

"But what about saying goodbye?" I asked. Didn't they want to see me before I left or something?

"This isn't forever, you'll come back right? So no need." I smiled, liking the way she said that. Yeah, this wasn't goodbye, this was an 'I'll see you later' kind of situation. With a nod I climbed into the car and she began to drive me towards the station. "So, do you know where you are going yet?" I shook my head as another sigh escaped her small lips. "Let me guess, you were going to buy the first ticket out right?"

"Yup."

"Sora, you can't do that. You have no idea where that train could be heading. I checked the times and I think the best place for you would be California. It's the closest state plus it has a very large city. If you go there I am certain you can figure some things out about your past."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent and I could see the station ahead. She said a nice see you later before I climbed out and walked towards the ticket vendor. This seriously had to be the scariest thing I have ever done. Heading off to some unknown destination unsure of what is awaiting me.

When I finally arrived hours later, it was already night. The entire morning went by in a flash as I fell asleep on the train. Climbing off the train, I glanced around the dark station. Not many people were around, I guess because it was so late so I didn't know where to go. I guess I need to find a hotel or something to have a place to stay, at least for now. But just how long should I stay for?

Walking down the road, I hoisted my small suitcase over my shoulder and walked down the dark road that was dimly lit by the street lights. A car would pass here and there but over all there wasn't very much traffic. A chill ran down my spine as the breeze began to pick up. Even if it was in the middle of June, the nights were still rather cold. Pulling my small wind breaker closer, I continued down the road looking for any signs to lead me to a hotel.

I saw a woman standing on the edge of the road, her arm stuck out and a rather vibrant boa tied around her neck. Tiny leather shorts adorned her legs along with four inch stilettos that made me wonder just how she managed to walk around in those. She had nothing more that a tiny swim suit top on and I shivered. She _has _to be cold. Her bleach blond hair was streaked with pink and her cheeks were sunk in.

Why was she so skinny? I approached, hoping she could point me in the direction of the nearest hotel.

"Excuse miss, can I get your assistance?" I asked. The girl turned around, her lips set in a firm line and her eyes glaring at me.

"What the hell do you want? This is my corner, find your own skank." I stood there gaping at the girls back as she had now turned her attention to a car pulling down the road. She waved her arms quickly, trying to get the drivers attention but he just continued on by. "Why are you still here? You are hurting my business. Oh, maybe your a customer that's too nervous to speak up."

"Customer?" I questioned. Was this woman working or something? And what did she mean by _this is her corner? _I didn't see her name written on it.

"Look, I charge $30 an hour unless you want a special." Once I found myself rather confused. I was still uncertain of what she was talking about. "Well, which is it?" She put her hand on her hip as I chewed on my lip. What was I supposed to say?

"Um, well-"

"Out with it girl!" She spat, literally.

"I just need to know where the nearest hotel is!" I quickly shot out with a bow taking the girl by surprise. She tucked a stray piece of pink hair behind her ear before raising a brow.

"You're not from around here are you?" Her eyes roamed over the worn in clothes and shoes that I was wearing before a smile crossed her lips. That was probably the most genuine part of her I had seen yet. When I shook my head she giggled slightly, not sounding anything like what she did moments ago.

"Listen honey, there are no hotels in this area. Just cheap crappy motels. If I were you, I would get out of this neighborhood before you lose your innocence. Take a cab and tell him to take you to the suburbs. That is your best bet at finding a hotel." The slang she once held was completely gone from her voice and she even spoke as if she herself was like me. This girl was definitely something and I wondered if she spoke like that for a reason.

"But how do I get a cab?" I asked. I knew what they were but never once had I ever had the need for one before. The woman sighed before she turned around and looked both ways. Up the road aways she seemed to spot something as she brought her two fingers forward and let out a loud whistle. I flinched at the volume before a yellow car came speed down the road and stopped beside her. She leaned in the front window and spoke to the man who nodded at whatever she said before signaling for me to climb in.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said. The blond smiled, showing her rather impeccable teeth before speaking. "It's not a problem honey, just stay away from areas like this. It's for your own good." And with that, the driver took off taking me to who knows where. After about twenty minutes of driving, he pulled up out front of a rather elegant looking hotel and I wondered how I could afford this. Yes, I knew that I had some money on me but I had never really thought this over. What if I didn't have enough? And this place looks really expensive.

I went to pay the driver who in turn smiled before closing my fingers around the money. "No need dear, I am just happy that there is still some good in this world. Be happy that you came across Stella, any other one and they probably would have kicked your ass then charged you for their time." He continued to smile even though mine faltered. Was I really that lucky?

_Lucky Lucy._

What was that? Lucky Lucy? Who could that possibly be? I thanked that driver before stepping out and into the hotels grand lobby. This was really something. Maroon carpet, gold curtains and all the employees were wearing uniforms that were probably worth more than all her clothes combined. I walked up to the large counter where a brunette sat with a bright smile and light blue eyes.

After being set up with a room, luckily it didn't cost no where near what I thought it would. I paid for three nights, unsure how much longer I would be here. I headed to the elevator ready to call it a night, all the while those two words replayed over and over again in my head.

_Who the hell is Lucky Lucy?_

* * *

**_My dearest apologies to all my wonderful readers. You guys are simply amazing and what do I do to repay you? Make you wait for who know's how long for the next chapter. Gosh I am so cruel and mean! I really hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter and that you all leave me a little thing called a review to tell me exactly how you feel. That would mean a lot to me. Once more, about the late updates for all my stories, all I can say is that I have A LOT of things going on right now. Not just with work at this point but with my family and even my health so it's really making it hard on me. _**

**_Please forgive me, I seriously am sorry. Thanks so much, love you guys! _**

**_Angel!_**


	20. Chapter 20 Onyx eyes and pink hair

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 20

Onyx Eyes and Pink hair

The next morning I awoke in a good mood. Something about today just made me feel happy. Like I had a good feeling about the day. After showering I threw on my ripped jeans and worn t-shirt and sneakers. I tied my long blond hair back into a pony tail before throwing on a baseball cap and heading out.

I wasn't sure where to start but I figured that taking a walk should do me good. It was a gorgeous morning and that would be the best way to really see this big city. The only thing that seemed weird to me was the way the clerk looked at me in the lobby. I brushed off the thought before I found an advertisement for a tour bus that took people around on a tour of the city. I smiled, yes that would be where I would start.

As I walked down the road I noticed all different kinds of shops and large buildings. Different smells lingered in the air. Sometimes I could smell food as I passed a restaurant, other times it would be floral scents and other times I could smell the cars as they drove by.

A whisper caught my attention and I turned to see two girls standing not far from me. They were both looking straight at me with the same look as the man in the lobby. I glanced down at myself before turning back to them. Maybe it's the clothes.

I was definitely dressed different than most of the people here so maybe they found my attire funny. Once more I ignored this and continued to walk as I enjoyed this beautiful morning. I saw a man selling maps to the city so I quickly stopped and bought one from him, ignoring once again the strange look he gave me.

Flipping open the large map, I found the trail that showed just where the tour bus started and where it went. I smiled as I continued to walk in the direction that the map told me to go. I began to feel as if everywhere I went that someone was watching. It didn't feel like someone was following but more like I was attracting too much attention. But why?

Upon arriving at the tour bus, I stood in line to purchase the ticket when once more several whispers reached my ears. With a sigh, I pulled out of the line. This was getting to be too much and all the whispers and stares were ruining my day. If I stood out that much then I should probably try to find some clothes that blended better.

After finding a mall not far from where I was, I began walking in that direction. I stood in awe out front of the large mall in front of me. This place had to be bigger than the hospital down in Nevada. I gulped before walking inside. I would probably get lost in here if I don't pay attention to where I'm going.

I walked slowly into the nearest clothing shop and cringed at some of the clothes that I had seen. I continued onto the next, not liking most of what I saw. Some of it was much too revealing for my taste while others were far too expensive. Why would anyone ever pay three hundred dollars for a shirt? I shook my head before a sign caught my eye.

_Lucky Lucy._

My eyes widened as I stared at the bright yellow letters. I approached the brightly lit store with light music playing inside. Is this the same Lucky Lucy that I remembered? Maybe it was my favorite brand or something. I walked inside hesitantly. Immediately I spotted an incredibly cute outfit but did not move towards it. I saw no workers as of yet, maybe they were in the back. With a deep breath, I began to move towards the clothes that I liked and found myself smiling as I looked at the prices.

It was a big difference to the rest of the mall. Everything in here was cute yet decently priced. After pulling a couple of simple outfits off the racks I walked towards the dressing rooms. After trying on several of them, I found a few that fit well so I changed back into my clothes before walking towards the register.

A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes looked up at me with a smile before her eyes widened. I quirked my brow but continued to approach without saying anything.

"L-Lucy?" The girl whispered. I looked behind me, making sure that it was actually me that she was speaking to. When I noticed no one around I turned back to her and shook my head.

"No, my name is Sora. Sorry." I apologized. The look in her eyes went from shock to pained in seconds and I couldn't help but feel bad. The girl nodded and the smile returned to her peach colored lips but didn't reach her eyes. I paid for the clothes and I went back into the changing room to switch clothes. Hopefully people will stop staring at me now.

I threw my cap back on before walking out of the changing room to see the woman standing outside waiting for me. Her hazel eyes traveled over what I was wearing before she shook her head at me. "Oh no, this won't do."

"Huh?"

"First, let's loose the hat. It hides your beautiful golden hair. Secondly, let's find you a nice pair of shoes, preferably some sandals. Those sneakers just won't do." Her smile had returned, lighting up her pretty features. Before I could even protest, she reached forward and removed my faded blue baseball cap and pulled the tie from out of my hair.

She began doing things to my hair that I would have never thought of as I watched her work in deep concentration while biting her lip. After she finished, she walked off leaving me standing in front of the tall mirror. I was surprised to see myself. My hair was loose yet fell in soft waves and my bangs were swept to the side. How did she manage the curls without a curling iron? She came back holding a few boxes before sitting them down on the closest chair and opening the top one.

"Try these." She said handing it over to me. I had to admit that they were cute but the heel was rather large, there was no way I would be able to wear those and not break my ankle.

"I can't where them. I have never worn heels before, I'll break something." The girl smiled at me before grabbing my hand and placing it inside.

"Don't worry, I can tell that you will do just fine." With a sigh, I did as she said and at first I was a little shaky in the shoes but after a moment I got used to them and actually found that I liked the feeling of being in them. They matched my clothes perfectly and they didn't hurt like what you would think.

"Alright, I'll take them."

I walked out of the store with my bags in hand. The girl had thrown away my old clothes before sending me on my way. I don't know why but I felt better now. I passed by several more stores before stopping in front of a cute cafe. My stomach rumbled in response before I opened the glass door and went inside.

I was greeted by the scent of an assortment of food, each smelling delicious in their own way. I approached the counter and the girl up front smiled at me slightly, but once more there was that look in her eyes. So it's not my clothes? I sighed before placing an order and taking a seat in one of their booths. I watched as people walked by outside the store, each smiling and laughing with their friends or family.

A small smile made it's way to my lips as I watched a little girl run around her parents. The man and woman were holding hands and laughing with their daughter. I felt envious of them. Having a family and all of your memories must be nice. If only I could remember more. I was approached by a young girl, no older than seventeen. She looked down at me nervously before glancing back at her friends. I raised my brow wondering what she could possibly want.

"May I ask what your name is?" She practically whispered. She fidgeted where she stood but I paid no mind. She just seems really shy.

"Sora." I replied.

"Oh, alright thanks." She said before turning around to her friends and shaking her head. I watched as they continued to talk sending looks my way. I only managed to catch a few words here and there but one word stood out the most. Well, not a word but a name.

_Lucy._

When I finished eating, I decided that it was time to leave so I grabbed my stuff before walking out of the gigantic mall. Right outside was a large crowd, mostly girls, with shouts ringing out from them. I walked around them, just trying to leave when I noticed a sleek black limo sitting at the curb. Must be some sort of celebrity or something.

I continued on my way before another group of girls ran towards the limo but knocked me down in the process. I groaned and rubbed my aching behind before a hand reached out to pull me up. I looked up to see a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes smiling down at me.

"Here let me help you." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me to my feet. I dusted myself of any dirt that may have gotten on my new clothes before I heard her gasp. I looked up to see her staring straight at me, her blue eyes wide and her mouth handing open. "Oh my god, your Lucy!" She shouted the ending causing several others to look my way.

"No, I'-" I started to say when there was another shout from beside me and I noticed that people began to crowd around me. What the hell is going on?! People chanted out the name of this Lucy and I couldn't get a single word in before the crowd began to part in the back. A hush fell over the crowd before my eyes landed upon a set of deep onyx eyes. They were wide with disbelief before a large grin grew over his features. His deep eyes were so captivating that I almost didn't notice the pink hair that sat upon his head.

Before I even realized what was happening, the man threw himself at me and we collided onto the ground. Strong yet gentle arms were wrapped around me tightly, their warmth felt comforting. I could smell his scent, and I could help but think that it seemed familiar. I gazed up at the man that was now straddling me, his face bright with hope and something that I just couldn't place.

"Lucy!"


	21. Chapter 21 Natsu?

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 21

Natsu?

"Lucy!" Yelled the man that was currently straddling me. Normally I would have pushed him off by now but his eyes were mesmerizing and I just sat there frozen. Flashes went off all over the surrounding crowd as people took picture after picture and shouted things out that I didn't understand.

His large hand reached forward and lightly caressed my cheek. The warmth was comforting on so many levels but the contact pulled me from my state of shock. "Kyaa! What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" I shouted in panic. There were so many people around, whispering, taking pictures and just plain out gawking at us.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled before pulling himself off me with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He reached his hand out and helped pull me to my feet before once more his arms wrapped around me but not as tightly. His body trembled , I had no idea how to react. "Lucy, I missed you so much."

His words surprised me, but at the same time hurt. Why, I'm not sure but I felt disappointed to know that it wasn't me that he was talking about. "I'm sorry, but I'm not this Lucy that you speak of." I whispered. He pulled back, his dark eyes gazing into mine. I felt exposed, as if he could see right through me and into my very soul.

"What? Of course you're Lucy, who else would you be?" He chuckled lightly as if I was making a joke. I smiled weakly at him before his face fell once he noticed that I was serious. "Y-your not Lucy?" He stuttered. I could hear the hurt in his voice and I wished that I could dull the pain but there was nothing that I could do for him. I was not the girl he was looking for.

"No, I'm not her. My name is Sora, but I must say that she is pretty lucky to have someone care about her as much as you do." My own words stabbed at me like a knife as I thought over the fact that I now had no one. No family, no friends, no home. Yes, I have everyone back in Nevada but I was never that close to them. Sayori was everything to me, and now that she is gone I felt lost.

"But Lucy, don't you remember me?" The desperation in his voice caused a tightening within my chest that I couldn't explain. I bit my lip as I stared into his sorrowful eyes. I shook my head, truly sorry that I wasn't the person he was searching for. As we stood there, the crowd began to part once more as two others came from the same direction as this man.

The first one to appear was a beautiful silver haired woman with long flowing locks and blazing blue eyes. Standing next to her was another gorgeous woman with long crimson hair and deep brown eyes. They both stood there, staring wide eyed at me and this pink haired man. The red head took a step closer, her lips parted before she managed to call out. "L-Lucy?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not her. My name is Sora." I saw the red heads eyes fill with tears and once more I felt bad for the situation. It seemed like this girl, this Lucy was really well loved and all her friends were looking for her. I wonder what happened to her. I glanced at the silver haired beauty who had a strange look set in her eyes, maybe it was disbelief but I wasn't certain.

"Right, sorry. Our mistake. It's just that you look just like a friend that we lost some time ago." The red head apologized. "My name is Erza Scarlet, this here is Mirajane Strauss and this man here is Na-" She was explaining before the pink haired man cut her off.

"Let's go, she's not her so there is no point in staying." His voice was cold as he turned and walked back towards the limo. I felt a bit hurt by his words but knew there was nothing I could do.

"Please excuse him, he was very close to the friend we lost." The woman named Erza stated sadly. I see, so he must have been involved with this Lucy then, that must have been the other thing that I saw in his eyes.

"Sora-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" The silver haired woman named Mirajane asked. I shook my head, not wanting to be a bother. Especially to the poor man looking for their lost friend.

"Please, just call me Sora and no thank you. I'll be fine, I don't want to burden you."

"Oh, it's no burden at all." She countered with a bright smile. This woman radiated warmth and they all seemed to be really nice people but my presence would only dampen their mood and remind them of the friend that they are searching for.

"No I couldn't, especially not when I remind you of this Lucy so much."

"Oh I must insist. It would be nice having you join us, so please come." With a sigh, I nodded. Mirajane's smile grew before she took my wrist in her hand and pulled me toward the limo. I felt a little nervous getting into such an extravagant vehicle but what could I do? I climbed into the car with the girls before the pink haired man turned to me with wide eyes.

"What is she doing here?" He questioned. Once more his words hurt but I knew that he had his reasons. Why would he want someone around to remind him of the person he lost?

"Hey, stop being so rude. I would like to get to know Sora, if that's okay with you of course." Mirajane turned towards with, her smile still present as she asked for permission. I didn't understand why they would want to get to know me but I liked having someone to talk with so I might as well enjoy it for the time being. I'll probably never see them again.

"Fine, do what you want." He said as he turned to look back out the window, a distant look growing in his eyes.

"So Sora, tell us about yourself. Where are you from?" Mirajane questioned.

"I'm from Nevada."

"Oh really, that's not far from here at all. How long have you lived there?" Mirajane was quite a curious person but I didn't care. I liked having them interested in me.

"Um well, around a year...I think." I added the last part since I wasn't sure exactly where I came from before waking up in the hospital. Mirajane looked at Erza, as if sending some sort of message to her before the red head nodded.

"Where were you before that?" Erza asked.

"Well, the thing is I don't remember." I started to explain but the pink haired man turned to us, a scowl clear on his face.

"Why does any of this matter?" He questioned rudely.

"Calm down Natsu, like Mirajane said, we want to get to know her. Now sit there and be quiet." Erza commanded with a tone filled with authority. "Anyway, as you were saying Sora." She turned to me with a smile before what she said finally dawned on me. Erza's brow furrowed when she noticed the shock upon my face. "What? What's wrong Sora?"

"What was your name?" I asked turning to the man sitting on the far side of the limo. He scoffed at me, before turning back to the window, not answering the question. I moved closer, and leaned towards him, my face not far from his to show just how serious I was. "What is your name?" A light blush coated his cheeks as he looked at me.

"His name is Natsu, but why does that matter?" Erza questioned. With a sigh, I went back to my seat and looked out the window. This had to be some sort of coincidence. There was no other explanation. When I didn't reply, I felt a hand upon my shoulder and turned to see Mirajane smiling warmly at me. I sighed once more before deciding that I needed to know a little more about this.

"May I ask what happened to your Lucy?" I turned my eyes back to the girls before they exchanged another glance.

"We are not exactly sure. She left a club a little over a year ago and was never heard from again." Mirajane explained. Another coincidence, I am sure. Funny yes, convenient yes, but there was no way that there was a connection. "Are you okay Sora?"

"I'm sorry but can you drop me off here, I'm not very hungry." I asked. I suddenly felt like I needed to get away. To be alone with my own thoughts to think things over. My first day out and I find out things like this? There way no way that it could be this easy, besides I would never believe that I was lucky enough to be their missing Lucy.

"If that's what you want, but are you sure you're okay?" Mirajane asked with worrisome eyes. I nodded, fighting back the tears that were ready to fall. I didn't know why I was crying, but for some reason I was and I didn't want them to see me like this. Erza told the driver to pull over before sending one last look our way.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off at the hotel?" The red head asked. I nodded before saying my goodbyes and climbing out of the limo. Once it pulled off, the tears began to flow freely as I took the quickest route back to the hotel. I needed to lay down. I had enough for one day.

* * *

**Because you all are so simply amazing, and because I managed to find more time, I decided to upload another chapter for ya! See, I told you guys that I would torture you for too long! You guys really had me gushing over your reviews! I couldn't believe how many I got for that one chapter so quickly! I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful sentiments and words of encouragement! To those who were worried that I wouldn't be finishing this story, do not fret! I will NOT abandon this story, I promise you that!**


	22. Chapter 22 Another fated meeting

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 22

Another fated meeting

On my way back to the hotel, I came across an internet cafe. I took a look inside from the window and could see a variety of people. Some on laptops, others on the computers that the place provided. I decided that if I wanted to know for sure then I would have to look up this so call Lucy that everyone keeps mistaking me for.

I walk inside, no one really pays any mind to me and I can say that I am grateful for that. I walk over to the cashier and pay for the service before finding a computer that isn't being used. I sit in front of it for a moment when I realize that I have no idea how to use one. I looked around, watching the others as they used it. All of this seems familiar to me so I can assume that I have used a computer before.

Following my instincts, I grabbed the mouse and dragged it down to the little search icon on the side. After clicking it, the home page opened up and once more I was staring at the screen. Okay, that's done, now what? I glanced around once more to spot someone next to me on this weirdly named page.

Google.

Huh, that seems to ring a bell. I followed what I saw another person do and typed it into the top search bar before the all white screen with only a smaller search bar and the name Google appeared. With a deep inhale, I followed what I saw the girl next to me doing. Dragging the mouse down to the search bar I typed in Lucy but then froze. I just realized something.

I don't know her last name!

I sighed thinking that I really didn't think this through. How else was I going to search her if I was never told her last name? Thinking over the possibilities, I decided to try searching just her first name with one of the people that I met today.

Lucy and Mirajane Strauss.

I hope I spelled that right. I waited for the browser to finish when several links began to pop up on the page but that's not what caught my attention. Above the links sat five photos, and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping when I saw them. I clicked one and it enlarged showing me a better look at it.

There stood Mirajane, her arm wrapped around a beautiful blond girl with deep brown eyes. Both adorned in glamorous dresses, I found it hard to swallow. They were right, I do look like this girl but still, there are some differences. This woman is so much prettier than I could ever be. At the bottom of the photo had a few words about the photo.

Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss at the premier of the Fairy Tail show.

Fairy Tail? Is that something that they acted in? I decided to search that and found small clips, pictures and reviews of the series. Apparently it's quite popular or it was at least. With a sigh, I turned off the computer and left out of the cafe. There was no possible way that this woman was me. How could someone like me, be someone as big as her? It's simply not possible.

As I made my way back to the hotel, I stopped in an electronic store and found the series that the internet spoke of. I could clearly see her and Natsu on the cover, smiling and it just felt strange looking at it. I bought the first season and left for the hotel once more. Upon arriving, I went straight to my room, ordered room service and popped the DVD in.

I watched the whole first season and couldn't find words to describe just how good it was. I pulled the series out of the player before deciding to check the news. It wasn't something that I did much of while back in Nevada but while I am out here, I should probably catch up to what's going on.

"And on to entertainment news with Karen sledge." A blond woman with short curly hair spoke. The screen then switched to another blond with her long straight hair pulled back into a pony tail as she stood outside of what looked to be a mall.

"Thanks Tracey, I am standing here outside of Beverly Center in Los Angeles, where there have been reported sightings of the missing Lucy Heartfilia. The reports state that she simply shopped for some time before leaving when she was approached by some of the other cast of Fairy Tail. One fan even managed to catch the unexpected reunion on camera."

At her words, her picture left the camera and in her stead was now playing a poorly recorded version of what happened this morning. I watched as the camera at first was on Erza, Mirajane and Natsu before you could clearly hear the girl yell out Lucy's name. At the shout, the camera turned and lands upon me who is staring at the girls surrounding me. Shouts could be heard from all directions before just like earlier, Natsu approaches, but this time it's from a different angle. I could clearly see Natsu's back as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Finally he made it to me before he threw himself at me. This person holding the camera then is able to get closer and get better footage of what was happening. I can see as my face turned red from Natsu straddling me, and I could see his eyes as bright as I remembered while he still thought I was this missing Lucy.

I continue to watch as Mirajane and Erza came into the picture and I explained who I was before getting inside their limo. Now that I think of it, it probably wasn't the best idea getting in there. I probably gave everyone the wrong idea. The screen then went back to Karen.

"Who is this woman who looks so similar to that of the missing Lucy? Is she really who she says she is, or is she trying to hide her identity? We will keep you posted as we learn more." At that, I shut off the TV. I sighed before looking out at the window to see that it was dark out. Had it really taken me that long to watch one series and a little bit of the news?

I yawned before pulling the covers over me and letting sleep take over. It was a long day and I think I deserve a little rest and relaxation.

I awoke the next morning to realize that I had dreamed of that pink haired man. Why, I would never understand but I brushed it to the side as I got ready for whatever I might do for the day. I knew that no matter what, I was definitely going to avoid the mall for a while. I attracted too much attention there yesterday.

Walking out of the hotel, I found myself just walking in any random direction. I had the map in my back pocket so I didn't really care where I was heading. As I was walking, I came across a rather large bookstore. Once more I was awestruck by the sheer size of it and excitement began to build inside me. I haven't even thought of reading with everything that was going on recently and maybe a good book would do me wonders. I opened the door and heard the chime of the bell above it. I could smell the ink and paper from the novels that lined the shelves. I smiled, I missed reading. It was one of my ways of escaping reality and man did a need something like that at this very moment.

Walking down different aisles, I pulled out a few books here and there as I went. Eventually I had my arms packed with books making it hard to see where I was going. I did my best to approach the counter without dropping them and silently cheered once I was able to put them down. A little voice pipped up from the other side.

"Hi there! Thanks for coming to Mcgarden books, you certainly have a lot here." I looked around the large stack of books to see a tiny blunette standing there with a bright smile adorning her features. Something about her seemed familiar but I just shrugged.

"Thanks, and yeah. You don't happen to deliver do you?" I asked, thinking that it would be a lot of trouble if I tried to carry these all back to the hotel. Once her brown eyes met mine, they widened. Oh great, please don't let this end up as a repeat of yesterday.

"Oh my, you must be Sora. I have heard a lot about you!" The girl exclaimed as she reached her hand out to shake mine. I smiled, happy that she didn't call me Lucy but wondering where she heard my name from. Did she hear about me on the news?

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Levy Mcgarden, I am friends with Mirajane, Erza and Natsu that you met yesterday." I shook her hand and nodded. Okay, that makes sense. If she were friends with them then I guess they would mention me. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes you too." She began ringing up the books on the counter as I watched her work. "Yes we do deliver, I will just need an address from you." She said, apparently just remembering that I asked a question. I gave her the info on the hotel I was staying at before turning to leave. "Sora!"

The petite girl ran towards me, her eyes gave way to her nervousness. "I was wondering if you would be interested in getting something to eat later? Me and the girls are going out and they really wanted to see you again."

I thought over what she said and couldn't help but wonder if I should. I don't want to give them false hope but then again, maybe I am meant to meet them at least once more since I ran into another of their friends. I guess getting something to eat should hurt, right? "Okay, that's fine. Where should we meet?"

She gave me the info with a grin upon her tiny features and I couldn't help but smile. She was incredibly cute and bubbly and her cheery personality was infectious. I proceeded on my way out the door and did a little more sight seeing. This city was huge and it felt like I should have seen over half of it but as I glanced at the map, it seemed that I haven't even seen a quarter.

With a quick glance at my watch, I made my way back to the hotel knowing that it was getting close to the time to meet them. I changed quickly before heading back out and in the direction to where I was supposed to be meeting them. Upon arriving, I found myself looking at the sign hanging above the doors in bold letters. A karaoke club, really?

With a sigh I walked in and instantly spotted the group of girls. I could see Mirajane and Erza sitting on one side while Levy sat on the other. I approached the booth and greeted them before taking a seat. I couldn't help but wonder why we were here of all the places we could have went. Singing was not something that I liked to do so hopefully they don't ask.

"So, why are we here?" I asked glancing between the three girls. They each exchanged a look before turning back to me.

"That's because this is the last place anyone saw Lucy before she disappeared."


	23. Chapter 23 The feeling of friendship

_"So, why are we here?" I asked glancing between the three girls. They each exchanged a look before turning back to me._

_"That's because this is the last place anyone saw Lucy before she disappeared."_

I stood there staring at the girls in front of me. Did they bring me here simply in the hopes that I would be their missing friend? Is that the only reason why they are interested in me? I felt a twinge of disappointment shoot through me but I couldn't blame them. I would be the same way if it were my friend missing.

The girls all kept their eyes upon me, as if waiting for my reaction. Were they waiting for a miracle to happen and me suddenly remember that I am their long lost Lucy and then we would laugh, cry and rejoice for the return of my memories? Things like that don't happen in real life, that's only in the movies.

"The night she disappeared, we all came here. We were celebrating the upcoming movie we were making and everyone attended. It was ordered by the director that we had to sing at least once each. And of course we all listened. Lucy was called up and did an amazing job on her part but after that she called on Natsu. He walked onto the stage and did a pretty interesting song but the entire time, he continued to stare at Lucy. He was trying to relay his feelings for her in that song but she misunderstood." Mirajane explained.

"She assumed that he was playing with her feelings and she ran out of the club, leaving behind her purse and phone. We weren't able to get in contact with her after that. It looked as if she never went home and nothing ever turned up on her car. It was like she vanished." Levy finished for Mirajane.

The three girls stood there with tears in their eyes and I couldn't help but want to reach out to them. If only I was this girl that they were looking for, things would be so much better for them. Whoever this Lucy is, she's really lucky to have such amazing friends. Even after a year of the girl missing and never heard from again, they still search as if no time had passed. Their eyes still held hope for finding her.

"I can understand all that, but what does this have to do with me?" I bit my lower lip, nervous to what they were hoping for. The three girls each looked at one another before Erza turned towards me, her red haired flowed liked a scarlet river as she moved.

"We were hoping that maybe we could help you with recalling your memories."

"And you think taking me to places that your Lucy has been to would help? I'm not her so how would that help me in anyway?" I questioned the crimson haired beauty. Her brown eyes shifted to the floor, and my breath hitched when I saw the sorrow begin to fill them.

"It's just that...you look so much like her. And it's not just that, there is so much about you that reminds us of her and we were certain that you are Lucy." Levy whispered softly. Tears fell down her soft cheeks and fell to the dark linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm not who you want me to be. I wish that I could say that I was that lucky. To have people who care so deeply for me but I don't and I'm not. So please, just give up on me. Your wasting your time." I could feel the lump forming in my throat for reasons I didn't quite understand. The sting of the warm tears began to fill my eyes but I did my best to hold them back. Why did I ever think that they wanted to be my friend? I turned and began to walk towards the exit. This wasn't how I thought things would be.

"Then why did you react in such a way to hearing Natsu's name?" It was Mirajane that called out to me, rooting me to the spot. My eyes widened slightly as I thought over the words she had spoke. I didn't think that anyone had actually caught on to that part. I thought that I had hidden my reaction quite well but I guess I was wrong.

"I mistook it for something else. It meant nothing." I once more moved closer to the exit before Erza stepped in front of me.

"You know, you really are a lot like Lucy, even if your not the same person." She had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips and a far off look in her eyes, as if recalling a happy memory that she held.

"What do you mean?" I questioned with a brow raised.

"She was a horrible liar, and so are you." I continued to gaze into her deep brown eyes wondering how she knew that I was lying. I was certain that my voice didn't break and she couldn't see my face, so what gave me away? "Your shoulders tensed and your fist clenched. Lucy used to do the same thing. Well, it varied depending on the lie but there was always a tell. And you seem to have that same thing."

"Please, at least before you go tell us what the name Natsu means to you?" Levy begged. Her tiny hand that had ink marks on the side of it, clasped gently around my shoulder. How could I explain something to them that even I don't know of? All I could ever remember was that word, not the meaning or if it was a name. So what could I tell them? What good would it do?

"Sora, please." Mirajane pleaded as she stood beside me. Her deep blue eyes filled with the tears that have yet to be shed.

"When I woke up from that coma a year ago, I couldn't remember anything. Not my name, where I was from or anything. But there was one word that stuck with me the entire time. And that was Natsu. I never understood it's meaning or what it was, just that whenever I thought of it, it would feel as if I had been shot through the chest. An immense pain would arise and I could do nothing but allow the tears to fall freely for however long they wished. So eventually I stopped thinking about it. I was just surprised when I heard you say it, that's all."

I could already feel the tears slipping down my face, I could feel the warmth of a tiny hand gently brushing them away and I could feel the comfort of the girls surrounding me as they pulled me into their arms. I don't know why, but I began to sob, harder than I had since I woke up. This pain, why do I feel such a way? Is it because I lack my memories that I don't understand the emotions rising inside me?

"Can you tell me about your Lucy?" I questioned once they pulled away and the tears had slowed. The girls giggled lightly before pulling me into the booth once more. I took a seat on the cool red leather next to Erza. They each smiled lightly before looking at one another.

"Well, she was very smart and loved to read. She was in the process of writing her own novel." Levy explained. I nodded in understanding, I was the same. I loved to read. Especially a good romance that could get the heart pumping.

"She was amazing at anything she put her mind to. She was beautiful and kind." Mirajane added.

"She was easy to get along with and always put others before herself." Erza stated. They each took turns, telling me little things about this Lucy that they missed so much. I laughed with them as they told me of memories they held. Eventually, after a few drinks and light talk, it seemed that the mood changed. My eyes looked at each one, seeing the longing in them.

"You know, Lucy may never have admitted it but it was clear that she was in love with Natsu." Levy said.

"And it was obvious that Natsu loved her back. They started off on the wrong foot, and one small thing turned into something much larger and blew out of proportion." Erza claimed.

"That's probably why Natsu reacted the way he did once he found out that you aren't Lucy. His hopes were raised upon seeing you only to have them crushed. He thought that he had finally found his love." Mirajane whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anything like this to happen. I never meant to hurt anyone." I said. It was upsetting to know that I was hurting people by just being around them.

"We know that Sora, and no one blames you. Natsu has a bad temper and it's understandable that anything to do with Lucy is a sore spot for him. So please forgive him, he honestly didn't mean it." Mirajane replied. I nodded knowing that it wasn't his fault. I never blamed him nor was I ever upset about his reaction.

"Hey Sora, tomorrow we are going to the studio to meet up with our friends. Would you like to come?" Levy asked. My gaze shifted from the knot in the table to staring into her brown eyes. They were really going to invite me out with them still even if I'm not their Lucy?

"Do you really want me to go with you? I mean, I'm not Lucy so are you sure?" I questioned. My heart was beating erratically. I actually found myself excited at the idea that I would be able to go somewhere with them once more.

"Of course silly, even if you're not Lucy, you're still our friend." Levy replied. The girls all smiled at me, waiting for my response. I felt the tears once more beginning to form but this time it was different. I was happy to find friends, especially ones as amazing as they are. I nodded and we all laughed. I no longer felt so bad anymore. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders just being in the presence of these girls. I don't understand why I am so comfortable around them but I like it. And I hope to spend much more time with them in the near future.

* * *

The pinkette laid in his bed, his charcoal eyes glaring at the ceiling. Since he first saw that girl, he could stop thinking about her and Lucy. He knew of the great resemblance between the two but she wasn't her. So why was he so stuck upon thinking of her?

His room was dark and his deep maroon curtains swayed with the breeze that fluttered through the open window. In his hand, he held the pictures that were taken of them during that fated vacation they took with all their friends. He would lay in bed at night, staring at each of them wondering just how things got to be the way they were. He lived with so many regrets now. How could he not tell her how he felt sooner? Why did he have to continue to play around with her, like she was some toy that he kept around for his own amusement? Why didn't she understand the message he was trying to send to her through the lyrics of that song?

So many questions filled his mind and he was beginning to feel as if he would never have the answers he so craved. A ringing resounded throughout the room, breaking the silence that he now kept himself surrounded in. He glanced over, his eyes landing on the clock not far from him. The flashing red letter told him that it was almost eleven at night. Who would be calling him at this time?

His hand reached forward, grabbing the Iphone that sat on his black bedside table. The screen was lit up with the picture that he really didn't want to see at the moment. The long flowing red hair and the brown eyes that seemed like they could peer into your soul stood staring back at him. He debated answering, wondering if it would just be better sending it to voicemail. With a sigh, he gave in knowing that if he didn't answer then there would be hell to pay later.

"Hello?"

"Natsu! It's Erza, I want you to come to the studio tomorrow. Do you understand?" Her voice rang out from the smart phone he held in his palm. He pulled it back slightly as her loud yet stern voice called out to him with her command.

"Why?" Natsu's voice was slurred as if he had been sleeping but they both knew that he wasn't. None of their friends have been sleeping properly since Lucy's disappearance. Especially Natsu.

"Mirajane, Levy and I invited Sora. She will be coming with us and I want you there to apologize for how rude you were and to give her a chance." She explained. Natsu couldn't help but think that this was a mistake. What were these crazy girls trying to do? Replace Lucy?

"What does that have to do with me?" He questioned. He was beginning to get annoyed from the commands the red head was spewing.

"Do you remember when she asked about your name?" Natsu remained silent, letting her know without words to continued but he couldn't understand what she was getting at. So what if she reacted funny to his name, there were plenty of girls that did the same. "Apparently, she was in a coma over a year ago and has lost all her memories."

"I still don't understand why this involves me." He interrupted with a nonchalant attitude.

"I am getting to that. It seems that the only thing she was ever able to recall was one thing. Granted, she didn't know who or what that thing was only that it hurt her every time she thought about it."

"Can we get to the point here?" Erza let out a slight growl, getting irritated from his constant interruptions.

"I'm getting there now, hush. That word that she could remember was your name, Natsu. Or well at least just the word. She wasn't certain what it meant but all she knew was something in the back of her mind kept replaying that word." Natsu sat silent on his bed, trying his best to ignore the hope filling him. No, this would only lead to them all being hurt once more. She said it herself, she isn't Lucy.

"You better be there Natsu, or else." The tone in her voice told him how serious she was. All he could do was sigh and agree. She hung up and he placed his phone back in it's spot upon the table before throwing himself back onto the bed.

He will not allow himself to believe for even a second that there's a chance this girl is Lucy. But that didn't stop the racing of his heart when he thought of the possibility.


	24. Chapter 24 Slip of the tongue

I awoke early the next morning to realize that I still had a good two hours before the girls would be here. I climbed out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom to start my day. After showering, I looked through the clothes that I just bought from the 'Lucky Lucy' shop to see what I could wear today. After a few moments, I found a sundress that the girl had chosen for me and even a pair of sandals that matched really well. I found myself smiling as I looked in the mirror, liking this new look.

The pale blue dress ended right above my knees and thin straps that tied around my neck. The butterfly print started on the bottom left of the dress and climbed upwards with butterfly's ranging in size until it stopped right on my right breast. I pulled my hair up into the usual pony tail but this time I allowed some of my bangs to frame my face. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed the small purse that came with the new clothes and walked out the door.

After a few moments, a white Cadillac pulled up out front of the hotel and the driver rolled down the window to reveal Mirajane smiling at me. Levy was sitting in the backseat, allowing me to sit up front. We talked lightly on the way. Mirajane complementing my look and Levy explaining about the newest novel she had just finished reading and about how much she wanted me to read it as well.

We pulled out front of a gated lot with a security booth sitting at the driveway. Mirajane waved at the man behind the door who blushed lightly before pushing the button to allow us to pass. As we drove through, people were running all around, trailers could be seen in all directions and a large building sat directly behind them. I stared in awe at what had to be at least a fifteen floor building. Mirajane pulled up out front and we all climbed out as she handed her keys to what I can assume was valet.

"Are you ready?" The white haired beauty asked as she smiled at me with excitement shining in her eyes. I bit my lip before nodded slightly. Being in such a place was really intimidating. "Don't worry Lucy, you'll be just fine."

I smiled at Mirajane and I could feel Levy's reassuring hand on my arm. Yeah, I honestly believed them. As long as they were close by then I am sure I will be fine. We walked into the building as Mirajane and Levy waved to some people while others even stopped and began to stare at me with their mouths hanging open. I began to feel uneasy once more but I kept reminding myself that I wasn't alone in all of this. As we made our way through the building, the girls explained each room we were passing and told me little stories and memories they held for the place.

We took the elevator onto the sixth floor and as we climbed off, Levy began telling me that this was the level that most of the filming took place. "But we don't always film here." Mirajane interrupted. "Sometimes it's best to find a different location. It's not easy making all these different sets constantly."

"Ah, here we are." Levy said as she pulled out what looked like a credit card and swiped it over the door lock. With a beep, the door unlocked and the girls pulled me inside. I could see parts of different sets that I recognized from the show. It was as if they stopped in the middle of shooting and never came back. Never put any of the sets away or anything. There was a group of people all standing together and talking lightly. A few laughs could be heard from the crowd before they turned and noticed us walking their way. But the main thing that I noticed was that I saw no sign of pink anywhere in the crowd.

A tall dark man with matching eyes was the first to walk forward. I felt a light blush coat my cheeks when he smiled at me. I recognized the man immediately from the show, he was the one that played Gray Fullbuster. He extended his hand out towards me and grinned.

"Hi there, you must be Sora. My name is Gray Fullbuster." I couldn't help but stare at the man. He definitely wasn't lacking in the looks department. I took hold of his large yet cool hand and returned the smile, albeit bashfully.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Once he let go of my hand, his hand itched towards the collar of his shirt before he pulled it up and over his head revealing the toned chest and abdomen. My face instantly turned a shade of red that I was unfamiliar with and I tried my best to divert my eyes.

"Gray, your clothes!" Mirajane exclaimed. So, they really are just like the show. Gray looked down in shock before running off to search for the missing shirt that he had thrown off to who knows where. After he left, I noticed Levy was now pulling a large man towards me that had piercings littering his face and long black untamed hair falling down his back. I recognized him as well. Gajeel Redfox.

"Sora, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Gajeel." The buff man only grunted in greeting but I could see his eyes held a similar emotion to what all the others did even if he tried to hide it. He also missed their dear friend Lucy and all I did was remind them of her. I meet a few more people after that and I felt like a kid in a candy store meeting all the actors and actresses from the show that I had grown to love. My eyes trailed over the different people all standing around conversing with one another.

"Sora, did you know that we had to cancel the show?" Erza approached me from behind and I was wondering where she was. She stood there with a man that had blue hair and a bright red tattoo that ran down his face. His deep brown eyes landed upon mine and I could see the surprise in them but he too held back his emotions.

"No, I didn't know that." I said in a low voice. I didn't like the way things were turning to a more serious note. I was actually enjoying myself and hoping that things like this wouldn't be brought up.

"Yeah, after several failed attempts, we were never able to find someone to fill in Lucy's position and the fans were outraged. So we stopped filming and always kept things ready for whenever our friend would return to us."

"What if she never comes back? What if I'm truly not her?" I questioned.

"Whether you are or not, doesn't matter. You are one of us now and you'll always have us there for you. Yes, we would all love to have our dearest friend back but you are our friend as well. You couldn't get rid of us if you tried to now." She smiled at me, and I felt a great deal better at her words.

"What if I never get my memories back, what if I can never say for sure whether I'm her or not?" These questions have been running through my head all night. I couldn't stop the uncertainty of what was happening around me.

"We will just have to wait and see. That's all we can do." Mirajane stated joining the conversation. I smiled weakly at her, and I couldn't help but pray for the return of my memories just to give these people the information they need to know. Even if remembering brings me pain, I'd be willing to do it for them. The subject of the conversation changed finally and the mood began to lighten once again. I was laughing and enjoying myself with all the people surrounding me.

We were talking about going to see the girls trailers when a warm arm was slung around my shoulders taking me by surprise. I jumped away and quickly shot around to see the very man who I upset the most by being around. "What are you doing here?" I asked without thinking in surprise.

"Hey, I can be here if I want. I am a cast member you know. Or did you forget that too?" He smiled at me, but I could see the lie in his eyes. I didn't like the taunting tone in his voice but I ignored it knowing that I was the reason for that pain in his charcoal eyes. I turned away from him, not wanting to see that look in his eyes. For some reason, there was a tugging in my chest whenever I did.

"So, did anything come back to you Sora?" Mirajane asked. I knew she was talking about my memories but it took me a second to understand since my thoughts still lingered on Natsu. Finally I shook my head and I heard a slight sigh escape her lips. The doors opened up and a girl with short white came running inside before she looked around as her eyes landed upon us. She ran forward and stopped just a few feet from us, panting slightly.

"No one should go outside at the moment." She panted out. Mirajane walked forward and rubbed the girls back lightly as she gained her breath.

"Whats going on out there?" Mirajane asked.

"Paparazzi is swarming the place trying to get pictures of the girl that looks like Lucy." She explained. Then her eyes landed upon me and they widened slightly. "Oh my, you really do look like her. It's nice to meet you, I'm Li-"

"Lisanna, I know you from the show." I said shaking her hand. I smiled at her as she did the same in return before Erza came up to me.

"So you have watched the show Sora?" The red head asked and I nodded in response. "Did anything come back to you?"

"No, nothing. I wanted to get to know a little of the girl who everyone says I look like." I bit my lip slightly and thought of how little of a chance it is that I am this girl if I still have yet to remember anything. I mean if I was her, shouldn't I have recalled something while watching it? "Since you aren't filming anymore, can I ask why everyone is here?"

"They all wanted to meet you." Mirajane replied. I smiled, my heart filling with warmth at her words. I haven't felt like this in a long time, I was just so...happy. That's the only way I could describe it.

"Well, since apparently we have time, why don't we order something to eat? I'm starving." Natsu stated. Everyone laughed lightly, including me.

"When are you not hungry?" I commented still giggling before all eyes turned upon me. Confusion hit me first before I realized what I had said. I honestly had no idea why I said such a thing.

"Sora, how did you know that?" Mirajane took a step closer, her eyes searching mine for something that I knew she wouldn't find.

"I don't know. It just sort of came out. I don't know why I said that." Now I Mirajane was smiling at me with hope present in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh Sora, do you know what this means?" She asked me as she pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised at the sudden contact but quickly returned it even though I was confused at to why I was doing it. "This could mean that you are Lucy and that you might be remembering something! You remembered Natsu's name and now you remembered that he has a large appetite. This could be a sign!" She stated with enthusiasm. "Oh, maybe you should spend more time with him. That might jog something from your memories!"

Most of the others seemed to be agreeing and I glanced nervously over at Natsu who didn't look too happy. I could understand though, all I did was comment on his appetite. It wasn't exactly a memory or anything big like that. When I didn't answer, Mirajane pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders as a pout formed on her plump lips.

"Come on Sora, it's worth a shot right?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't had a chance to really reply to any of the reviews. I just haven't had much time so for right now, I will thank you guys on here. Please know that I really appreciate all the support everyone is giving me and it makes me want to update sooner. Things are still hectic around here, and if you haven't read my update for At War With Love then I'll you that so far it's looking like I will be stuck at this hotel until July 16th. Such a long time for only three inches of water right? Well, apparently they ripped out the carpet and padding and are now working on removing some of the walls and all of the molding. So far, they haven't spotted any actual mold forming so that's a good thing but since the water covered the molding around the bottom of the wall then it has to be removed.**

**I currently had six high powered, commercial dehumidifiers in my basement trying to rid the excess moisture from the air. ServPro (The people cleaning up the place) are in and out at all hours testing the level of moisture and they say it's not dropping as quickly as it should be so that's why they are removing the walls now. They say that they are holding to much moisture in and soon the mold will start to grow if it's not removed quickly.**

**Anywho, please let me know what you think of the latest chapter and once more, thanks for all the support. I did read each and every message and review you all have sent. I'm sorry I can't reply back right away. But know that I do really appreciate it and I am very grateful that you all are so amazingly understanding!**


	25. Chapter 25 One more try, please

Today is the day that I am supposed to be going out with just Natsu and I couldn't put to words just how nervous I am. And for some reason I felt the need to dress up a little. I picked out a pale yellow sundress with matching sandals and tied my hair up in a pony tail with some bangs hanging down to frame my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel self conscious about going with him. Sighing, I decided to just put on something casual when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside." His voice spoke over the line and my heart skipped a beat. This seemed sort of familiar to me. Brushing that aside, I knew that it was him so I bolted out the door in what I was wearing no matter how much I wanted to change. The tone in his voice said that he didn't want to be left waiting. Upon stepping out of the hotel, I saw the bright red car sitting out front of the entrance and I could see the pinkette behind the steering wheel. As I approached he stepped out of the car and opened the door for me, all the while not locking eyes with mine.

I shot him a look before thanking him and climbing inside. The feeling of deja vu hit me once again and this time I let it pull at me some. I wanted to know exactly why I was feeling this way recently. I zoned out, trying to pull what ever my brain was trying to tell me forward so that I could see it. I was in a car like this before, it was dark out, and I was dressed really funny. I continued to pull harder at it before it slipped away from my grasp and I felt something land on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I questioned pulling myself from my thoughts as I turned to see Natsu staring at me with his deep dark eyes. His hand was on my shoulder as if he was trying to pull me back to reality. That must have been what stopped me from getting anything else from that vision.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a brow raised. I nodded, uncertain of what I just saw but something told me that it had to be a memory. There was no other explanation. "What happened? You blanked out there for a moment."

"I remembered something." I whispered, still not sure if I should even say something to him about it. His eyes widened and his hands froze midway to the ignition. "I think I was in a car like this before." I glared down at my feet, wishing that I knew more than just this little bit of information. "And I was really dressed up."

He reganined his composure and turned the key as the engine roared to life. He had a gentle smile on his face and a far off look in his eyes. "You know, the first time Lucy and I went anywhere together was in this car." He paused as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. "I was her date to a party that was promoting Fairy Tail. She wore a gorgeous red dress that fit her perfectly." He spoke in such a light tone that I found my cheeks flushing. Why, I didn't know but they most certainly were. "We weren't on the best of terms at that time, I used to be really rude to her."

"Why?" The words left my lips before I could even stop them. I didn't want to but into his business, pry into his memories with Lucy. He sighed as he turned onto another road, his eyes on the road but his mind far from it.

"I don't know. I was nervous around her. Maybe even scared. Every time she tried to talk to me, I brushed her off, pushed her away because I didn't like the way my body reacted around her. It was frightening. I didn't think of how it made her feel at the time, I didn't realize I was hurting her."

I nodded, understanding what it's like to be afraid and I sort of understood why he would push her away. I might have done the same thing. The rest of the ride was silent, not even the radio played and I found the air growing heavy with just how awkward this was. Or at least for me. He pulled into a malls parking lot and found a spot. I raised a brow as I looked up at the large mall in front of me. It was quite similar to the one I had went to yet it clearly wasn't the same one.

"I brought you here because I was here with Lucy awhile back. Mirajane said it would be best if I took you places that she went and maybe that would bring something back to you" He held a sad smile on his face and something in me wanted to change that. I wanted to see a genuine smile from him, for some reason I knew that it would be amazing.

We walked inside, and he took me to several different shops. Most people gawked at us, staring from afar but we ignored them and continued to walk majority of the way in silence. We were finished over half the mall and at this point, still nothing had come to me. Just because I said something small about Natsu and remembered being in a similar car doesn't make me her. And this just shows that I couldn't be.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard from behind us as Natsu and I both shot around to see a group of fangirls running our way. They crowded around Natsu, shouting his name and asking for autographs and pictures. Some even asked him out and I just scoffed from a distance. I wasn't trying to get to close to that but I didn't like how Natsu was for the most part, going along with it. He let them take pictures, signed a few autographs but the continued to avoid letting him leave and I was beginning to get irrated.

I strolled forward, after what felt like forever and grabbed hold of Natsu's arm. "Sorry ladies, but he's busy." I said before pulling him out of the crowd. I heard them gasp and then they even began to whisper. It came as no surprise at this point when several of them called me Lucy, I was getting used to it. When we had turned the corner in the mall, I stopped dragging him and let him walk on his own.

"What was that about?" He ask with a brow raised.

"I was tired of waiting." I replied, it was the truth at least. His laugh took me by surprise and I turned to him.

"Damn, you're even demanding just like she was." He continued to laugh as my brow furrowed. So now he was saying that I am like her? My cheeks puffed out in anger and I wasn't certain why I took such offense to that. "Look, you even do the same thing as her when you're mad!" When his laughter didn't die down, I turned on my heel and walked away.

I could hear his footsteps rushing to catch up with me before I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. Why was his body so hot? Could he be running a fever? I turned to him as my eyes scanned over him for any sign that he might not be feeling well before I was caught off guard by the smile on his face. It wasn't very large, but it was a smile none the less. And a genuine one, not the one he puts on for others. I blushed lightly before pushing it off. "What's up with you? Why are you so hot?"

A blush coated his cheeks before he chuckled. I rose my blond brow at him in confusion. "I knew that no one could with stand me. I know I'm sexy but there isn't a real reason behind it, I just am." He smirked. My face turned crimson as I realized that he took my words the wrong way. I turned to face the opposite direction, not wanting him to see me embarrassed but the laughter and the smile on his face brought one to my own.

Suddenly, his arm was thrown around my shoulders and I turned to see his face only a few inches from mine. Out of reflex, I pushed him away with a strength that I didn't know that I could possess, he moved back a few feet and I backed up against the wall opposite of him. My face was completely red now from the thoughts I had just now. Since when was I so perverted to imagine such a kiss from him because he was simply close to me? My hands hid my blushing face as my eyes closed, trying to rid the crazy image that seemed to be burned into them.

I didn't notice him approaching until he spoke. "You're cute when you're flustered." He spoke in a low voice and I noticed that his arms had trapped me to the wall. His voice stirred something in me as a warmth began to grow in the pit of my stomach. I turned my brown eyes to the left, trying avoid looking at him. His eyes were just too much to look at right now. His eyes held so much emotion in them that it was intimidating just to look at.

His hand was removed from the wall as he brushed back a strand of my hair, grazing my cheek in the process. My heart began to race at the intimate touch as my eyes finally met his once more. His eyes were filled with something that I had never seen before. Something deep inside him that I could only imagine what it felt like. Was it love? Is that what love looks like in someones eyes? I was mezmerized by them and couldn't look away. His eyes never left mine and my heart was practically beating it's way out of my chest.

"Lucy."

My eyes widened in shock before I pushed him away once more with a great deal of strength. I bit my lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I had to repeatedly tell myself not to cry over something so simple. Of course that look wasn't for me but for Lucy. The one he wished I was. All of this was for her, not for me. I've been lying to myself each time I thought that. I walked away, not wanting him to see the hurt in my eyes. And for a few moments, I heard no footsteps behind me.

When I did, I dried my face of the tears that managed to surface. I didn't want him to see me like this. He caught up to me and matched my pace as his eyes stared at me. "I'm sorry Sora." He whispered, but I heard him. I stopped in place, and turned to him with a serious expression.

"No, don't be. I should be the one apologizing. I'm putting you all through so much pain thinking that I might be here when in actuality, there is a very low chance of that." I stated.

"But what if you are?"

"Don't get your hopes up." I said before continuing to walk. I needed to get out of here. The perverted image was still in my head and then with what just happened, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Everything I have seen today makes me think you are." He paused once he caught up again. "The way you look, the way you act. Even down to the small things, they are just like her. Even they way you act when you're upset or hurt." He said with eyes full of sorrow that it made them hard to look at.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm done with trying. Just please take me back to the hotel." I asked.

"Come on Sora, don't give up yet. Just one more try, that's all I'm asking." He pleaded. I shot him a look, and finally sighed. Once more can't hurt that much, can it? "Great! Tomorrow I'll take you to her house. If anything, that should bring something back. And I promise that if you don't remember something then and you still want to be left alone then I'll do that. I wont bother you anymore."

His words cut through me, of course I wanted to see him again, and I waned to see him happy as well but with me being around as a reminder of the one he lost then there is no way that's possible. After tomorrow, I'll be moving on. I will no longer stick around to hurt them.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry about how long it's taking me to upload any chapters. I'm finally back in my house but things are still pretty hectic in my life. Hopefully this chapter answered the question that's been going around. Also, I am now on Tumblr, so if any of you have an account you should totally add me! I'm angelsfairytail on there as well. Just send me a message of who you are on it and I'll gladly follow back! Don't be afraid to talk to me though! I love talking to you guys.**


End file.
